A Fishcake's Legacy
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: Wanting to keep a promise he made to an old friend several years ago, Naruto travels to Atlanta, Georgia in order to reconnect and bond with the newest Bella and Legacy of the Barden Bellas whom he met years ago, Emily Junk. However, with crazy, overprotective big sisters like the Barden Bellas around, will the future Orange Hokage be able to keep his sanity?
1. Reunions

Hello and good day one and all to another story of mine! ^_^ With the new year afloat, what better way to commemorate it than with another crossover since you all know I'm a **SUCKER **for crossovers! ^_^ Now this story is a small rewrite of a story I did last year which was a fanfiction between Naruto and Pitch Perfect and with how much I enjoyed the idea of that story, I've decided to rewrite it since I am a **HUGE **fangirl of both series! Now despite this being a rewrite of the previous story, this will **STILL** be a pairing with the Bellas' favorite Legacy, Emily, and the Leaf's hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto, since I love both characters and I feel they would mesh well together so…yeah! =P Now with all that said and done, let the story begin~! ^_^

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the sun shone brightly in the morning sky as children ran through the street while shop owners opened their shops ready for business of the new day and several villagers greeted each other and got together to meet for whatever plans they may have had for the coming day.

However, in the office of the Hokage, one Naruto Uzumaki had a peculiar request for the recently made Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

"You want to leave the Leaf Village to visit this Emily Junk girl?" Kakashi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I made a promise to see her again once all the crap with the Akatsuki and Sasuke were done years ago. So can I leave?" Naruto asked as Sakura, Sai and Yamato were also in the office as they looked to each other at Naruto's request. What if he fell in love with her upon visiting her? Would he ever come home? Would he even want to come home again if that was the case?

No. He still has his dream of becoming Hokage to accomplish.

"Well…it wouldn't be fair to keep this Emily girl waiting for several years." Sakura said, although she found Emily's name to be a bit peculiar, not hearing a name like that in the Elemental Nations. Especially her last name, Junk. Although she was happy to find that her best friend had found him a girl he seemed to like, she couldn't stop feeling sympathy for her friend Hinata, though.

"And it's not like you're gonna leave forever, right?" Yamato asked, not wanting the orange bundle of energy to potentially leave the Leaf Village if he was given the opportunity.

Naruto on the other hand gave his superior a bizarre look that he would even question such a thing.

"Of course not! I still have my dream of achieving Hokage to reach!" Naruto smirked as he pumped his left hand into his right one.

The other members of the office looked at Naruto before laughing.

"Of course you'd think that, Naruto." Sai laughed as Kakashi decided to clear his throat.

"So Naruto, do you even know where this Emily girl is at?" Kakashi asked, hoping Naruto had a general idea of where to go as Naruto smiled.

"She's in a place called Atlanta, Georgia." Naruto explained Sakura's eyes darted in confusion at the bizarre name.

"….Atlanta?" Sakura blinked.

"…Where…is that?" Sakura tilted her head as a question mark nearly appeared over her head.

"It's in a place called America." Naruto explained as Sai, Kakashi and Yamato all seemed to nod in agreement.

"America?" Sakura asked, turning to her companions in confusion.

"I'm familiar with that place. I would often have stake out missions there assigned to me by Lord Danzo back when he was alive." Sai explained as Yamato and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I admit back in my Anbu days, Tenzo and I traveled there for a vacation once." Kakashi smiled behind his mask at Yamato's red face.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that in public!?" Yamato practically yelled as Kakashi laughed as Yamato sighed, knowing how much of a troll his superior was.

"In any case…America has really good hotels there and they're really good with their Hospitality. And from what I've heard, Atlanta is where the Barden Bellas are." Yamato explained as it was Sakura's turn to be confused.

"The…Barden…Bellas? Who're they?" Sakura asked as she had never been to this America whatever place. She was too busy training with Tsunade after all.

"The Barden Bellas are a group of all female singers who specialize in using just their mouths." Sai said as Sakura just stared at the former Root ninja.

"Yeah…that's not suggestive at all." Sakura sighed, wishing for Sai to be normal for a change.

"Sai is right though. They are a group of women who sing without using musical instruments and they do rely on their vocals. They're really good in what they do. So good that they won several championships over the years. The most recent one being the World Finals in Copenhagen." Kakashi explained as Naruto and Sakura blinked at the bizarre name.

"Copenhagen? Where is that?" Sakura asked.

"Wouldn't know. I failed maps." Naruto shrugged.

"And this Emily is a part of them." Sai said.

"Yes, that's right." Kakashi confirmed as Naruto pumped his fist in his palm.

"Alright! I knew she could do it!" Naruto cheered as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Emily wanted to always become one and I knew she would become one." Naruto smirked, happy that his old friend was able to achieve her dream of becoming a Barden Bella and it even sounded like she made some pretty reliable friends.

"Just what would you have done if she hadn't become one?" Yamato asked, clearly bemused as if he knew how Naruto would answer.

"Oh I would've given her Hell and told her to keep on trying until she succeeded. That's how I became I ninja after all." Naruto smiled as Yamato, Sakura and Kakashi all shared a good laugh. What a typical Naruto response.

Sai however merely stared at Naruto.

"I thought you only became a ninja out of luck and the fact that Iruka-Sensei took pity on you." Sai bluntly said as Naruto glared at the pale ninja.

"I graduated because I showed Iruka-Sensei how awesome I was!" Naruto argued as Sai laughed.

"If you say so~" Sai said with a smile following his comment, a little too condescending for Naruto's taste.

"I thought you were over this!" Naruto was about to give Sai a piece of his mind before being restrained by Sakura.

"Knock it off!" Sakura practically threw Naruto off of Sai as Kakashi and Yamato sighed in irritation.

"I swear it's like dealing with preschoolers." Yamato shook his head as sweat dripped down Kakashi's head.

"You should have been around when I had to deal with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura back in the day." Kakashi deadpanned as Sakura decided to ask a question on her mind.

"I was wondering…just how did you meet this Emily Junk girl, anyways?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled before taking a seat on the chair in Kakashi's office.

"Well…it was back when I was training with the Pervy Sage. We made a pit stop in that Atlanta place where after Pervy Sage ditched me to go skirt chasing, I found Emily crying by herself in the park and I felt bad so I decided to talk to her and we became friends really quickly. It turns out she was bullied and picked on because she was tall for her age…" Naruto smiled with a nostalgic look in his eyes as Sakura frowned, knowing what it was like to be picked on for something you had no control over.

"But she was really nice, brought me ice cream and she even showed me around Atlanta where she told me her dream was to become a Barden Bella and I told her she could do it. I could tell she had it in her to do it." Naruto grinned.

"From what it sounds like, it sounds like you saw some of yourself in her." Sai rationalized as Naruto laughed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Although when I told her I was a ninja she didn't believe me." Naruto shrugged, slightly in disappointment.

"Then again, where America is, they don't have ninjas there. At least in the traditional sense." Kakashi said as he remembered how he was once called a "Weeb" upon saying it to a random stranger there. Whatever the hell that meant anyways.

"No ninjas? Then how has America not been well…invaded?" Sakura cringed at the thought of living anywhere without the protection of the Shinobi system.

"Well in their location, Americans don't have to worry about any Shinobi invasion or attention." Yamato explained as Sakura seemed satisfied with that answer.

"And so before really become close friends her mom came and told her it was time for her to go. But not without snapping a picture of the two of us. And then before we left, I made Emily a promise to come see her again once I got done with all this Akatsuki and Sasuke crap." Naruto grinned before digging in his pocket and showing his comrades a picture of both him and Emily, both arm and arm, smiling broad smiles.

"Aww, that's so cute~!" Sakura swooned as she could understand why Naruto would want to see this Emily girl again. She was pretty.

"Then again her mother if I'm not mistaken was a Bella many years ago." Kakashi said much to Naruto and Sakura and even Sai's surprise.

"Oh yeah?" Sai asked.

"Yeah. Her name was Katherine Junk." Kakashi elaborated as Naruto and Sakura narrowed their eyes.

"If her maternal last name is Junk, I can only wonder what her dad's last name is…." Sakura muttered as Sai decided to speak what was on his mind, just because.

"Emily has a nasty case of giraffe legs." Sai bluntly stated much to Naruto and Sakura's consternation as he looked at the picture.

"Sai!" Naruto yelled although Sai continued on, ignoring Naruto.

"And I could see why she would want to join these Barden Bellas. From the pictures I've seen of them, they look like ugly sea hags. I mean you have one that looks like a ugly as sin ginger, a blonde that looks like a witch straight out of hell, a blonde whale, two midgets, another girl besides Emily that has giraffe legs, another one that looks like a Gremlin and two girls that are as left behind and irrelevant as Shino is." Sai smiled on as both Naruto and Sakura had to be restrained from strangling him by Yamato.

"What is wrong with you!?" Naruto growled.

"I thought you outgrew this!" Sakura also growled as Yamato had to literally pull the two back from manhandling Sai.

"Honestly, you two!" Yamato sighed as Kakashi shook his head. Even after saving the world it seemed Naruto and Sakura still were as outrageous as ever.

"Well since the Fourth Great Ninja War is over and we don't have any serious threats or any for that matter, I will grant your request to leave the village temporarily." Kakashi smiled as he rested his head on his palms.

"Alright! Thank you! I can't wait to see Emily again!" Naruto gleamed as everyone in the room smiled at his happiness.

"Oh Naruto….although I feel bad for Hinata. She's loved you ever since we were little….and especially with what happened with Pain…." Sakura looked down. Previously she had wanted to set Naruto and Hinata up back she was younger so that he would be out of her way for Sasuke but with Naruto's apparent interest in this Emily girl, she wasn't going to force Naruto to be in a relationship he had no interest in.

Naruto also frowned before looking at his pink-headed teammate.

"I want to give Hinata the love she has for me but I can't. If I just led her on without not feeling the same way, I'd just be lying to myself…." Naruto looked down as Sakura nodded, remembering all too well how Naruto felt about people lying to themselves.

"Do you need Yamato to make a map for you or do you remember how to get there?" Kakashi asked as Naruto grinned.

"Nah I remember. You gotta cut me a break, sensei. I have a good memory after all. I am Naruto Uzumaki, remember?" Naruto grinned as everyone in the office shared a good laugh before Sakura glared at Naruto.

"And make sure to keep your stitches in your arm again. Don't fiddle with them as I do not want to put them back in again!" Sakura warned Naruto who sweated nervously.

After the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had stumbled onto Naruto and Sasuke's arms a fair distance away from the Final Valley and thankfully Sakura was able to reattach their limbs. Although…this didn't stop Naruto from poking at his stitches one day when he was bored….leading to him indirectly knocking off the stitches and to say Sakura was mad would be an understatement.

"Y-yeah of course!" Naruto nervously laughed. Even after all these years, Sakura still scared him.

And with that, Naruto quickly made his way home and packed all the essentials necessary for his trip to Atlanta, Georgia.

"Alright, ready to go!" Naruto grinned before strapping his back pack on before making his way out of his home.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since Naruto had left the Leaf Village before he finally reached his destination of Atlanta, Georgia.

"I'm finally here!" Naruto smiled as he noticed the bustling traffic while smiling as he remembered his initial reaction to all the modern buildings rather than the traditional architectural buildings back in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto soon however felt his stomach growl as he laughed sheepishly.

"Okay…I'll get some ramen from a ramen shop here and then it's off to see Emily!" Naruto grinned as he strolled off in search of a ramen shop before coming to a horrifying realization nearly half an hour later….

"There's no ramen here!" Naruto shouted, ignoring the bizarre looks he received as he was close to having a panic attack.

"…And I ate the last of the ramen I packed this morning…" Naruto sighed, blinking back tears before sighing, deciding to continue in his search from Emily. According to Kakashi, the Bellas had their own special house made after winning their first competition many years ago and so off went Naruto in his quest.

But with his intelligence, of course Naruto was lost before stumping upon one particular house.

"…Trebles?" Naruto blinked at the name of the house before shrugging as he made his way up to the front porch.

"Maybe these guys can help me find where the Bellas house is." Naruto shrugged to himself before knocking on the door.

Behind it came a boy that literally had narcissism and asshole written over him. Upon noticing Naruto or rather, his whiskers and appearance, he snorted.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The boy asked as Naruto internally groaned. He internally didn't like this guy. This guy was a bigger asshole than Sasuke, Naruto could tell.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, trying to make some small talk as the boy snorted.

"Bumper. What's it to you? You trying to join the Trebles or something?" Bumper snorted, not going to let this weird looking loser join them. After all, what the hell were those whisker like marks on his face?

"Oh no thanks. I'm just trying to look for the Barden Bellas." Naruto explained as Bumper lost his smug look as he raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you want to see those losers?" Bumper asked. Well at least one of them wasn't a loser, anyways. Not that he would let this ass-clown know that.

"I'm actually old friends with one of them, you know Emily?" Naruto asked as Bumper's cocked eyebrow only got wider.

"Oh, that giraffe legged girl?" Bumper asked as Naruto's eye twitched at the insult he gave Emily. Years ago when he first made the rank of Genin, he would've lashed out and cursed out the asshole but at least with everything he's been through, Naruto knew how to humble himself and be calmer.

Somwhat anyways.

However, Naruto kept his cool and continued.

"I'm an old friend of Emily and I just wanna know where she is so I can re-meet her. You know where the house where she stays with the Bellas is?" Naruto asked as Bumper shrugged. For all he knew, this guy could be some sort of secret assassin and it wasn't like he cared about the Bellas save for Amy.

"Just go south and you won't miss the house." Bumper pointed in the direction Naruto needed to go, making the hero of the Leaf smile.

"Got it, thanks!" Naruto grinned before taking his leave.

Benji Applebaum had heard the commotion from the living room of the Trebles household and made his way to the front door to investigate what was going on.

"What was all that?" Benji asked as Bumper shrugged.

"Some guy looking for that Junk girl. He was really weird and had whiskers." Bumper shrugged before taking his leave.

"Probably one of those weebs I used to bully back in Middle School." Bumper snorted before leaving as Benji looked deep in thought. It wasn't exactly a secret that Benji had a thing for the Legacy of the Barden Bellas however much to his dread, she revealed she was already in love with someone. Someone she hadn't seen in years that she planned on seeing again, hopefully real soon.

"I wonder if…" Benji muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

And speaking of the Barden Bellas and Emily Junk….

One Emily Junk found herself tumbling down the stairs after the nineteen year old tried, and failed, the final acceptance process of christening the stairs.

Needless to say, this whole process didn't go over well as she was left in a comical daze.

Emily could hardly register the voices around her.

"Oh shit!" Beca winced as Chloe ran to the baby of the Bellas.

"Emily? Emily! Hey! Stay with me!" Chloe ran to help the youngest Bella.

"I wonder if she's okay…" Flo muttered.

"Legacy you idiot." Amy rolled her eyes as everyone else scowled at her.

"Amy!" Chloe chided her friend as Fat Amy shrugged.

"Should've tucked and rolled. Amateur." Amy scoffed as the rest of her friends gave the Legacy child of Katherine Junk concerned expressions.

"You okay, kiddo?" Aubrey asked, feeling attached to the girl like all the other Bellas, especially after learning how all she wanted was to be accepted and loved by the Bellas during their time together on her retreat, something which the girls had long since done. Emily was just too sweet and innocent to not love.

"Yeah…..never better." Emily grinned despite the pain in her forehead.

Although the rest of the girls weren't convinced with Emily's answer, they were at least relieved her head didn't come tumbling off her neck.

"That's a relief." Stacie grinned giving Emily a light tug on the shoulders.

"Thankfully her neck didn't break off." Lilly muttered meekly though no one could hear her.

"You sure?" Jessica asked as Ashley gave the youngest Bella a worried expression though Emily was quick to wave her off.

"Of course I am! I'm Emily Junk after all." Emily laughed through the pain on her forehead as a small bump had formed much to the Bellas' concern as Chloe was the most unconvinced as she frowned at the freshman.

"Even if you say that, it wouldn't be good if you got a concussion so just stay there while I get you an ice pack." Chloe said before she left to go to the kitchen.

Despite the ringing in her head, Emily could say this was the best feeling she had in a long while.

Before she was just a clumsy, slightly ditzy girl only known and associated with the brand of her mother's Barden Bellas status attached to her and with the exception of a certain boisterous blonde, she hardly had any friends. At least before she came to Barden University…

Upon coming to Barden she had finally gotten the friends she had always desired and pined for after so long. Sure things may have jumped off to an awkward start with the Bellas starting with a slightly awkward audition followed by her having difficulties adjusting to their very eccentric way of life at first and even messing up the Riff-Off but in the end she redeemed herself and now the Legacy had not only earned the acceptance and love of the Bellas but was now officially an honorary Bella woman and despite the concerned looks from her Bella sisters and the pain ringing in her forehead, she felt really great with how her life was turning out. If only Naruto could see her right now….

"Heh! Told you that you could do it!" A certain voice in Emily's head yelled at her as her eyes widened as she could've sworn she saw Naruto Uzumaki from all those years ago right in front of her…..Same blonde hair, blue eyes and bizarre orange and blue outfit with his weird headband with a leaf carved on the metal of the plate on it…..

"I really did…." Emily smiled as her Bella sisters looked at her in confusion.

"Who're you talking to?" Beca asked as Emily waved off Beca.

"Oh no one…" Emily giggled as Beca sent the Legacy a strange look before deciding to drop it as Emily sighed in bliss. She really missed Naruto…it had been a little over four years since she had last seen him….where was he? Did he get finished with what he said he needed to take care of? Did he still remember her? Did he forget?

Emil continued thinking these thoughts before a ringing of the doorbell got the attention of everyone sans Chloe who was in the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Aubrey asked as no one really felt like answering the door before Amy decided to do it, although she was practically pushed to it by the others.

If it's a girl scout, I'm slamming the door right in their faces, I don't feel like dealing with any brats tonight." Amy answered while everyone within earshot rolled their eyes at Fat Amy's comment.

"Sorry my boobs are so crazy looking I was just jumping." Amy apologized as she opened the door only to see a young man of around seventeen or eighteen years of age standing behind it. He had spiky blonde hair with the most dazzling blue eyes Amy had ever seen in her twenty two years of existence but what really caught Amy's attention were the three whisker marks on both his left and right cheeks coupled with the long black head sash that had a metal plate which resembled a left on it. He wore an orange jacket with a black collar with matching black pants and black sandals. This young man was relatively attractive in Amy's eyes though that didn't matter much to her in the long run. This…was Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted with a fox-like grin as Amy stared at him like he was a hooker off the street.

"Sorry, it's not Halloween." Amy looked at Naruto in bewilderment before slamming the door right in his face, much to his confusion.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Naruto shouted although he was ignored before banging on the door.

"Who's that?" Chloe asked, already back with the ice for Emily's head as she gave Emily her ice pack.

"Oh just some weirdo with this weird headband thingy and some fake drawn on whiskers. I told him it's not that time of the year for trick or treaters." Amy shrugged as everyone raised an eyebrow at Amy's description.

"Whiskers?" Stacie cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep. Probably some bum that got drunk and decided to color on himself or something." Amy shrugged.

"That's kinda weird though. Who would draw whiskers on their face?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking me." Cynthia Rose shrugged as Chloe couldn't stop the gut feeling she had. Would it really be some drunk stumbling to the house? Something told her to answer the door. That and to shut up the constant shouts of "I know you hear me! Quit ignoring me, ya know!"

"Will someone shut that up!?" Aubrey asked, fed up and annoyed with all the banging and yelling.

"I'll do it." Chloe said as Emily's eyes widened momentarily.

"No way…the voice….whiskers…it can't be!" Emily felt her heart race and pound against her chest hard.

Chloe then opened up the door as she looked to see Naruto with an irritated, impatient expression on his face with his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

Chloe then raised an eyebrow as she realized Amy was indeed right, this guy did have whisker marks. Although…she suddenly smelled the boy for any kind of alcohol or drugs.

"You don't smell like you're drunk or high." Chloe rubbed her chin in thought as Naruto was about to lose his already short and low patience but refrained himself. The last thing he needed to do was to cause a scene.

"I can assure you I'm not drunk or high. I'm looking for Emily Junk." The boy bluntly stated as Chloe raised a skeptical and suspicious eyebrow.

"How do you know Emily?" Chloe slightly took a step back. This boy didn't look particularly strong but appearances could be deceiving. What if this guy was a serial killer or something? She wouldn't dare let anyone harm any of her fellow Bellas especially their newest youngest edition!

Taking note of her wary expression, Naruto gave her one of his trademark, kind smiles.

"I promise I mean no harm. We have a connection that goes way back." Naruto swore in a tone that Chloe couldn't help but trust. Why? Chloe Beale had no idea.

Almost robotically, she stepped aside as Naruto finally entered the home as the girls all stared bug-eyed realizing he did indeed have whisker marks on his face.

"What the hell? Are those real?" Beca pointed at Naruto's whiskers as Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Hehe…they're uh….birthmarks." Naruto laughed nervously as everyone continued starting at him bug-eyed.

"….Birthmarks?" Jessica and Ashley simultaneously asked as Naruto was lost for words at how to describe things.

"Okay he's a looker…" Stacie smiled seductively.

"Totally." Flo answered as Lilly and Cynthia Rose just stared at Naruto with unimpressed expressions.

"Who the hell is this joker?" Cynthia Rose snorted as Naruto ignored that comment.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Aubrey asked, readying her hands to punch in case this guy was some sort of creep.

"Hey calm down, everyone! I'm just here for Emily!" Naruto said as everyone immediately got in defensive mode, ready for some Heavy Violence. Emily was their baby Bella and they'd be damned if they let anyone harm her.

"Why are you here for Emily!?" Aubrey spat, willing to use the defense moves she learned on her retreat if needed.

Lilly was even reaching in her pants pockets for something that may have been a weapon as everyone else was on guard to protect Emily. Beca and Amy seemed to feel the strongest in this regard as Naruto started to nervously sweat. This was not how he envisioned things going.

However, before anyone knew anything, Emily slowly ran her way into Naruto's arms.

"Oh my god, Naruto! Naruto is that really you!?" Emily was close to nearly crying as Naruto grinned as he held her close.

"Damn right it is, ya know!" Naruto grinned as the Bellas could only watch the exchange in confusion while not knowing what to say.

"Wait a second? Did she say Naruto?" Chloe asked as the other Bellas' eyes all widened as they recognized the name of "Naruto".

"Holy crap I think I've heard that name before!" Beca agreed with the red head.

"Yeah same here." Flo blinked.

"And Emily knows this Naruto?" Ashley asked as Naruto and Emily let go of each other to give each other a chance to breathe.

"How long has it been Naruto?" Emily asked as Naruto grinned.

"I dunno! Three Years? Four? Who cares!? At least I can see you again, ya know!?" Naruto laughed as the Bellas blinked at Naruto's verbal tic.

"….Ya know?" Amy asked.

"He says ya know a lot." Lilly muttered as everyone actually agreed with her for once as Naruto turned to everyone.

"Sorry about that everyone. Emily's an old friend of mine. Wait, I should introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned although the girls stared at him.

"We know who you are. We've heard your name a lot lately." Aubrey said as news of Naruto's heroics or rather his name had spread to places and countries outside of the Elemental Nations although they weren't given the full details due to places like America having no need for a Shinobi system.

"Oh great! That makes things all the more easier for me!" Naruto grinned, relieved he wouldn't have to spend like three hours having to explain everything.

"You're some kind of soldier or army soldier or something?" Chloe asked as Naruto grinned.

"Even better! I'm a ninja!" Naruto grinned as everyone sans Emily all blinked in confusion at Naruto's words, definitely proving America and especially Georgia had no Shinobi system.

"…You just say you're a ninja?" Cynthia Rose blinked as she and the other Bellas obviously didn't believe him except for Emily who already knew this although she had the same bewildered, unimpressed expression her fellow Bella sisters had.

"Yep!" Naruto beamed as the girls looked unconvinced and even wondered if Naruto was mentally stable.

"….You…don't say?" Beca deadpanned as Naruto felt a tick mark appear on the back of his head. It was obvious these girls were thinking he was now crazy.

"Maybe he's just some over the top weeb. Though I wouldn't mind dating _another_ one." Stacie winked as Naruto felt both irritated as he remembered Kakashi's words about being called one his own self.

"…What is a weeb?" Naruto questioned the brunette though she just winked at the ninja hero.

"And besides, if you're a ninja shouldn't you be in all black with masks and where're your weapons and fishnet and all that?" Aubrey asked as Naruto sighed before a mischievous smirk adorned his facial features.

"Well to prove that I am indeed a ninja, just take a look at this!" Naruto smirked before making a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before anyone knew it, over ten Narutos filled the room.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" All the Barden Bellas exclaimed. Well except for Lilly.

"How'd you do that!?" Ashley asked as Naruto merely grinned in response.

"I'd make more but I don't want the house to explode." Naruto grinned before all the clones did all sorts of housework such as scrubbing the windows, vacuuming the rugs and even washing the leftover dishes in the kitchen.

All the while the Bellas watched in amazement.

"Okay how did you do that!?" Beca pointed at Naruto as he deactivated his jutsu.

"Magic…" Lilly murmured as Naruto grinned.

"I'm a ninja, ya know. See, look." Naruto summoned another clone before they performed Naruto's signature jutsu, the Rasengan.

"Okay that's some crazy magic!" Jessica stammered as Naruto grinned.

"It's no magic, ya know!" Naruto grinned as he raised his hand as the Rasengan slowly got bigger.

"Don't destroy our home!" Chloe yelled, bewildered at what she was seeing. Was it too much to just have a normal evening?

"Yeah! There're antiques in here, asshole!" Aubrey yelled as Naruto stopped the Rasengan as he grinned.

"So? Believe me now?" Naruto grinned as the girls were in stunned silence at what they had seen except for Emily and Chloe.

"…I….uh….guess we have no choice…" Ashley blinked, not believing what she had seen just moments ago.

"Yeah that was all way too incredible…like you made something that looked like a Kamehameha!" Beca exclaimed as a smug smirk adorned Stacie's lips.

"And here I thought you said you hated Dragon Ball, Mitchell!" Stacie smirked while Beca's cheeks reddened.

"I do! I just uh…have baby cousins who watch it…" Beca lied which was pretty obvious to everyone.

"Sure you do…" Stacie snickered.

"Oh shut your damn mouth, weeb!" Beca countered.

"…..Is he some sort of demon?" Lilly murmered as Naruto could hear her, making his eye twitch at the comment but he chose to ignore her.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to believe that you are a ninja, then." Stacie winked, making Naruto blush at the comment who was still getting used to girls complimenting his looks. He wondered if Sasuke felt the same back in the Ninja Academy.

"Stacie!" Chloe chided.

"What? I'm just stating facts." Stacie shrugged Chloe off.

"Chloe's right. Emily is Naruto's girl." Jessica stated making both Naruto and Emily blush.

"Uh…" The seventeen and eighteen year old blushed making Stacie smirk.

"So Naruto…how did you meet our precious baby Bella?" Stacie winked as Naruto stammered for an answer.

"Stacie…you're embarrassing me…" Emily whined as she looked down with red cheeks.

"Sorry~" Stacie apologized though it was pretty clear she didn't mean it.

"Well we met when we were kids and I was traveling the world with my old master when I found her crying by herself in the park. I cheered her up and we became friends and she even showed me around before I had to leave but I promised her when I got done with some business that I'd come see her again!" Naruto grinned.

"And thank you for keeping your promise, Naruto." Emily smiled as she gave Naruto a tight hug while the girls all "Cooed" and "Awwed!" at the display.

"Aww~! That's so cute!" Chloe beamed, happy that her youngest Bella has someone that she loves.

"Our little Emily has finally grown up~!" Jessica and Ashley all cheered.

"Nice pick, Legacy." Cynthia Rose smirked.

"Whiskers and Giraffe Legs. A match made in heaven." Amy smirked, earning her glares from everyone in the room.

"What!? I'm just kidding!" Amy yelled in defense of herself. Why were people so damn sensitive nowadays?

"I wanna be the Aunt to their kid!" Flo said as Naruto and Emily blushed.

"I-it's not like that!" Both Junk and Uzumaki yelled simultaneously, making everyone laugh as they all, even Lilly, felt happy that their youngest Bella had found someone she was obviously head over heels in love with. Well everyone save for Beca who didn't share everyone's enthusiasm.

"I dunno….Emily's so innocent and I don't want her getting her heart broken…." Beca frowned as everyone looked at her.

"Beca! I seriously doubt Naruto would hurt Em!" Chloe was quick to come to Naruto's defense as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Beca, right? I promise I won't do anything to harm Emily or make her hurt. That's my promise, ya know!" Naruto grinned as Beca merely blinked at him.

"You know…you say, 'ya know', a lot." Beca noted as the other Bellas nodded in agreement, slightly curious as to why Naruto had such an obvious verbal tic.

"Yeah, why is that?" Stacie asked as Naruto laughed nervously.

"I uh…got it from my mother…hehe…" Naruto laughed though everyone looked unconvinced at Naruto's answer although his answer raised even more questions between the college women.

"I just wish we could see how Emily and Naruto met." Flo said as everyone agreed with that sentiment.

"I'm also curious of just what Naruto went through if he's actually a ninja…" Aubrey spoke up as the other Bellas found themselves curious as to what Naruto had actually went through if he was known to nations and countries that didn't even have ninja.

However before Naruto could answer the women, a familiar figure started to make his presence known, or rather his voice.

"**Hey Naruto, why not just show them everything?" A very deep voice suddenly rang through the air, alerting all the girls.**

"Who the hell was that?" Beca asked, immediately on guard along with the other girls.

"Oh that's just Kurama!" Naruto grinned as literal question marks appeared on the heads around the girls.

"…Kurama?" They all asked simultaneously.

"What's up, pal!?" Naruto smiled.

"**You can bring the girls in here and I can show them your whole journey including how you met that Emily girl if they're curious of what you've gone through." Kurama suggested making everyone raise an eyebrow.**

"Wait, who are you and where are you?" Chloe asked as Kurama snorted.

"**Inside that blonde idiot." Kurama smirked knowing he would set Naruto off.**

"Idiot!? Says the softy fox!" Naruto spat before knowing he would set Kurama off this time.

"**Softy fox!? Without me you would've died!" Kurama spat back as the girls were confused at the argument Naruto seemed to be having with himself.**

"Uh…is Naruto talking to himself? But where's the voice coming from?" Aubrey asked.

"**Anyways just hold hands and then hold hands with Naruto and you can all come in." Kurama said as everyone looked even more confused.**

"So…we….hold…hands?" Cynthia Rose blinked as Kurama sighed in exasperation. Were all humans this stupid?

"**Can't you hear? That's what I said." Kurama said as the girls grew irritated at Kurama's rude attitude.**

"Okay fine, keep your pants on." Beca rolled her eyes as everyone, albeit reluctantly, held hands before Emily extended her hand to Naruto.

"So rude…" Jessica muttered, much to Kurama's chagrin.

"What was that!?" Kurama demanded, making Jessica yelp in fright.

"N-nothing Mister Kurama sir…" Jessica meekly apologized.

"Now before we go, I'll warn you all now, you'll all see something really…weird." Naruto sheepishly explained, ignoring Kurama's offended shouts.

"Uh…weird?" Jessica tilted her head, slightly not wanting to see what Naruto meant by "weird".

Before the girls could even ponder what Naruto meant, they found themselves transported to what appeared to be a dark sewer hallway.

"What the hell is this?" Beca asked, speaking for everyone.

"And why are we in a sewer?" Stacie groaned as she lifted her feet to find them submerged in the murky water as the other girls were just as disgusted.

"This is so gross…Why are we even here?" Ashley groaned as the other girls all tried not getting their feet that wet if they could help it.

"**Because this is where I am." Kurama answered.**

Before the girls could say anything they found themselves face to face with none other than the Nine Tailed Fox himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" All the Barden Bellas yelled with wide, blank eyes.

Well everyone except for Lilly for some weird reason.

"….I've seen worse…" Lilly muttered though no one chose to even dignify her.

"**Would you all quit shouting!? There's only so much space in here." Kurama groaned as the girls tried finding their voices.**

"…..What is a gigantic monster doing inside of Naruto?" Cynthia Rose asked as Naruto laughed.

"Haha well he may be big and scary looking but inside, he's a big toasty cinnamon bun!" Naruto laughed much to Kurama's irritation.

"**Hey now!" Kurama scowled.**

"….Oh yeah?" Ashley questioned, obviously not believing the blonde Shinobi.

"But are you girls sure you wanna see what I went through? It's a lot of shit…" Naruto tried reasoning as he knew some of the stuff he went through would disturb the girls, especially Emily, but they practically snorted at Naruto's fear.

"When I was nine my brother sold me for a pet chicken so I've seen it all." Flo shrugged as Naruto and even Kurama stared at her.

"…A chicken?" Naruto blinked.

"**How the?" Kurama asked before stopping himself, not believing he was even interested in such a tale.**

"Flo's right, we're big girls, we can handle it." Cynthia Rose said.

"So just show us already!" Amy nudged Naruto who looked at Kurama who only shrugged in response.

"Well okay, then." Naruto said as Emily looked to the giant Tailed Beast.

"So how are we even gonna see Naruto's memories of everything?" Emily pondered.

"**Just hold onto Naruto like you all previously did." Kurama said as everyone did so.**

As soon as they did that, the Bellas' conscious minds went blank before they found themselves reliving the entirety of Naruto's ninja journey…..

* * *

_With a sudden flash, the Bellas found themselves standing in what appeared to be a big room with lit candles scattered around the room._

"_Where are we?" Emily asked as she glanced around. "Why is everything so foggy?_

_The Bellas then noticed there was a thin haze where they were, almost as if they were looking at things through blurry water._

_Chloe then rubbed her chin before coming to a conclusion, "If this is one of Naruto's earliest memories, it would make sense that he may not be as clear in recollecting events. Although this could be because of Kurama also."_

"_I guess that makes sense." Amy shrugged before the loud scream of "IT HURTS YA KNOW!" got the attention of all the Bellas._

"_Wait, did she just say 'Ya Know'?" Beca slightly grimaced, having a disturbingly good idea of who this woman may have been._

"_I think so…C'mon, let's go!" Chloe said as she and the Bellas ran down the room before they found a small crew of doctors surround two people. One was a man who had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes while the woman had long red hair. Based on the man, it was easy to put two and two together on who these two were…._

"_Hold on…these must be Naruto's parents!" Ashley said as she pointed at the man as Stacie smirked._

"_I can see where Naruto got his good looks from." Stacie smirked at Minato._

"_Oh yeah, totally!" Emily bashfully agreed with her fellow Bella as Jessica had an epiphany based on the woman's position._

"_And I think the woman must be giving birth!" Jessica pointed as Kushina was definitely in a lot of pain._

"_You sure she just doesn't need to crop dust?" Amy joked, ignoring the disturbed looks she received._

"_And this must be Naruto's birth then!" Emily pointed as everyone's eyes widened as they never thought they would be the birth of Naruto Uzumaki of all things._

"_Hold on, if these are Naruto's parents…where are they now?" Emily asked, getting over her shock, as some of the more mature Bellas looked down._

"…_If Naruto doesn't talk about them, it could be possible he's an orphan…." Aubrey's look became downcast as the other Bellas gave her sad and confused looks._

"_But how?" Flo asked, slightly curious as to what killed Naruto's parents._

"_These memories are gonna show us, one way or another." Stacie shrugged as Kushina continued screaming before the birth was a success as Naruto was finally brought into the world._

"_Awww!" All the Bellas cooed as they surrounded the Baby Naruto. He was really adorable as a baby._

"_What happened?" Amy asked, wondering how such a cute baby would grow up to be so hideous. Just kidding, of course._

"_So cute~!" Emily grinned as she tried holding him only to phase right through him._

"_What the hell?" Cynthia Rose asked._

"_I guess…since this already happened, we can't really do anything to the memory like holding someone." Aubrey theorized as the other Bellas looked depressed at not being able to hold Baby Naruto._

"_Well that bites." Chloe muttered._

_However, the sweetness of the moment didn't last long before baby Naruto found himself in quite the predicament for a lack of better words._

_"Fourth Hokage, Minato. Step away from the Jinchuuriki or else this child will die in its first minute." The masked man warned, his voice very deep and gruff and sending a chill down the spines of some of the weaker Bellas._

"_Who is this guy?" Ashley asked, taking a step back as she could tell this guy was definitely no good._

"_And why is he threatening a baby!?" The usual cheery Jessica asked with hate and venom in her voice._

"_Naruto! Why isn't his dad doing anything!?" Emily demanded although Beca had her own question._

"_What is a Jinchuuriki?" Aubrey asked for Beca as though reading her mind although none of the other Bellas could answer her question. Eventually Minato was able to get Naruto away to safety with Kushina in tow shortly after. But the Bellas were stunned with how the masked bastard had essentially mind trapped Kurama into tearing up the village before he was suddenly restrained with chakra chains as the Bellas listened to the conversation and were horrified at everything they heard._

"_Wait, so they're gonna seal Kurama into Naruto? But he's just a baby! Can he actually handle it?" Emily asked in concern for her friend as the Bellas were just lost for words._

"…_I guess so…" Beca sorrowfully answered as the girls were saddened to learn that such a jutsu would result in the deaths of both of them. However before the girls could say anymore, they heard a large growl come from Kurama._

"_Damn you! Fourth Hokage!" Kurama growled with utter rage as he raised a claw, ready to impale the newborn Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Kurama! What the hell are you doing!?" Chloe tried yelling to her friend, or at least someone she thought was a friend as she couldn't believe he would harm a newborn infant._

"_Naruto!" Emily, Stacie, Ashley and Jessica all tried pushing Naruto out of the way only for them to phase right through the baby, much to their frustration before every Bella's eyes all widened in horror as they witnessed an image that would never leave their minds, Minato and Kushina were impaled through one of Kurama's claws, a feat that every Bella knew would result in the two's births._

"…_.Okay…I've seen some shit…" Amy began._

"_But that's just…" Aubrey couldn't even finish, already regretting coming into Naruto's mind._

_Emily meanwhile just covered her mouth as tears sprinkled her eyes._

"_Naruto…I'm so sorry…." Emily tried covering her tears as Ashley and Jessica merely put comforting hands on her shoulders._

_"I said…I was his father…..dying for him…is my duty…." Minato weakly wheezed as he glared at his wife. Despite the excruciating pain she was in, Kushina managed a small smile._

_"Yes but….I'm his mother….it's mine too….I think this might be….the first time….I've lost an argument…I guess it proves…just how serious you are about you doing this…" Kushina meekly laughed._

"_And even when they're gonna die…they're still joking?" Beca asked in disbelief._

"_These are Naruto's parents…" Chloe asked, her eyes teary as she and the other Bellas realized the moment was coming when Naruto would lose his parents forever._

"_I'm not gonna last much longer. I'll start the Eight Signed Seal right now. I still want to put some of my chakra in Naruto. We won't see him…for quite a while. So let's tell him what we want to say…." Minato said as some of the Bellas, namely Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey, Ashley, Jessica, Emily and Flo were in tears._

"_"Naruto…don't be a picky eater….just eat a lot so that you grow up big and strong. And make sure….that you bathe every day and that you stay warm. Also…don't stay up too late and make sure that you get plenty of sleep. Don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a ton of them, okay? Just a few is fine. As long as they're ones that you can really trust…And…your mom wasn't real good at this but make sure you study hard and learn your ninjutsu. Always remember, everyone is good at somethings and not so good at others so even if something doesn't go well, don't get depressed, okay? When you're at the Academy, respect your teachers and the upperclassmen. Oh, now this is important. Regarding the three prohibitions of the Shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Take your pay, put it in a savings account. No alcohol, not until you're of age. Too much Sake is bad for you practice moderation. And…another prohibition is women. Remember, I am one so I don't know too much about it. Keep in mind that this world is made up of men and women and so at some point you'll notice girls and that's normal, just be careful. Don't fall for the bad ones, just go out there and find someone like me! Naruto…I'm sorry to say….there will be plenty of hardships and painful times ahead…Just be true to yourself….make sure to have dreams…and the confidence to make those dreams come true…Oh Naruto…there's so much….oh so much more….there are so many things I wish I had time to pass onto you. So much more I want to tell you. I wish I could stay with you longer….I love you!" Kushina sobbed as those words were enough to send all the Bellas into tears, even those who manage to hold their tears the longest like Beca, Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lilly._

"_That's so sad….I mean…" Beca didn't even know why she was crying over someone she didn't even know losing their parents._

"_Naruto…should've grown up with both of his parents!" Emily said through her tears._

"_I just hope Naruto gives that masked bastard his just desserts." Chloe said bitterly._

_"Minato…I'm sorry, I used up your time." Kushina apologized though she didn't stop her tears._

_Although Minato felt like breaking down into tears himself, he ultimately composed himself and kept his cool._

_"No….it's alright….Naruto…my words to you…well…I guess your talkative mom said it all…" Minato chuckled although the group of college girls could've sworn they saw several tears leave his eye sockets._

_"Eight Signed Seal…." Minato said as a bright light brightened around Naruto before the Bellas managed to barely compose themselves for the next set of memories to come._

"_I can't believe…Naruto's birth was so…" Emily tried finding the words as she wiped her eyes._

"_Hellish?" Aubrey asked as Emily laughed mirthlessly._

"_Well whatever it is, we agreed to do this so let's just brace ourselves for what's to come." Stacie said as everyone nodded, some more than others were feeling a bit reluctant to come in, not ready to see more of Naruto's darkness._

_The Bellas watched as a nearly four year old Naruto was being treated as a plague for having Kurama placed inside of him and the derogatory comments angered and saddened the Bellas:_

_"To think Lord Hokage would soil our village with that brat!"_

_"I know, our village has fallen!"_

_"To think Lord Fourth is dead instead of him."_

_"It should've been him instead."_

_"Such a little monster. I don't want my kids associating with him one bit!"_

_"He even comes near my kid and I'll yank them aside myself."_

"_What the hell is wrong with these bastards!? Treating a kid who hasn't done anything like that…" Beca clenched her fists, instantly regretting the previous feelings of distrust she had for Naruto._

"_Minato should've let them get blown to bits." Flo said with utter disgust in her voice as the other Bellas weren't that far off in disagreeing with her._

"_A monster? I'll show them a monster." Cynthia Rose muttered, cracking her fists. How dare these assholes treat the future husband of their Legacy like this?_

"_And no one's gonna feed him!?" Emily yelled, not even able to control her rage as it was driving her crazy being kicked out of shops and cafes along with hearing Naruto's stomach constantly rumble._

_However, upon coming to a shop known as Ichiraku, the girls were relieved that the owner didn't give Naruto any grief for having Kurama in him but rather welcomed him with a warm smile._

_"Come on in here, little boy. It's safe." Teuchi warmly encouraged the young boy to enter the shop._

_Naruto however, used to the horrible treatment of the villagers, tensed up before slowly creeping out of the shop._

_"Wait! Come back! I promise I won't do you wrong." Teuchi called out to the young boy who meekly came into the shop._

_"…..Really?" Naruto timidly asked._

_"Really." Teuchi confirmed with a small smile as Naruto nervously sat at a desk where his food would get served._

_"How nice…" Chloe smiled as such a scene was enough to bring tears to Emily, Ashley and Jessica's eyes._

_It took little to no time as Teuchi set down a nice, steaming bowl of ramen down for the young boy._

_"Here you are! A big bowl of miso ramen with extra chasu and pork!" Teuchi smiled as the young boy marveled at the sight of the tasty bowl of ramen. His stomach roared with anticipation as his mouth salivated uncontrollably._

_"Okay that looks really good!" Amy drooled as her stomach suddenly felt empty._

_Naruto looked unsure as Teuchi put a hand atop Naruto's head._

_"Go ahead. Eat while it's still hot." Teuchi smiled kindly as Naruto decided to take a couple of bites, his hunger getting the better of him before his eyes suddenly lit up in childish excitement._

_"Yummy!" Naruto yelled as Teuchi heartily laughed at the scene as Naruto savored every single bite._

_"And you can have another bowl on the house!" Teuchi grinned, pouring the leftover Ramen he had left into Naruto's bowl._

_"Wow! Thank you!" Naruto grinned as he ate the second bowl just as fast._

_Such a scene was a scene to bring a tear to the eyes of all the Bellas watching._

"_God bless this man…" Emily smiled through her tears._

"_The world needs more people like that old man." Stacie agreed as the Bellas then watched as during a day of training in the forest one day, the Bellas watched as Naruto met with the old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi where after talking to him, Naruto was…inspired._

"_I'M GONNA BE THE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" Naruto yelled as he jumped right off the Hokage monument, much to the shock of the other Bellas._

"_DID HE REALLY DO THAT!?" Emily yelled as Beca had to cover her ears._

"_Chill out. Don't take my ears off…." Beca groaned as Chloe asked the question on everyone's mind._

"_Where is Mister Hiruzen and why isn't he stopping him? Or rather, where are the adults?" Chloe asked._

"_With adults like the ones hating on Naruto, who needs them?" Amy asked, shutting Chloe up._

"_Okay but we saw his apartment in one of Naruto's memories and it just bothers me that they let a little kid stay in an apartment by himself. It's like what the hell?" Ashley asked in disgust._

"_They're ninja." Lilly shrugged as everyone shook their heads the Bellas watched as Naruto eventually joined the Ninja Academy and one day in particular stood out in particular to the girls._

"_Naruto Uzumaki!" The teacher in charge of the class, Iruka Umino called before turning to another student, "And Sasuke Uchiha! Step up you two!" _

_The girls didn't miss all the girls cheering and flaunting over Sasuke._

"_That's him? Eh…he's not as cute as Naruto." Emily shrugged._

"_His head looks like a duck's ass." Amy stated as the girls all looked at her with confused expressions before realizing the Australian was indeed right._

_As the two students stepped forward, the girls were slightly taken aback after seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes._

"_What's wrong with that Sasuke kid? He looks like…" Chloe frowned._

"_He looks like he wants to kill somebody." Lilly said as her friends gave her disturbed looks._

"_Hopefully not Naruto." Jessica shuddered as the thought of kids murdering each other._

"_Why would he?" Emily asked, hoping no one would answer before the two children charged each other before the girls were amazed as Sasuke effortlessly topped over Naruto._

"_Well he's definitely fast…" Stacie muttered as none of the girls could've seen him coming as Emily and the other girls tensed as they noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes, everyone sans Lilly anyways._

"_What the hell is wrong with this kid?" Aubrey asked as Sasuke immediately got off Naruto as the two were reminded to do the Unison Sign before…_

_They actually grabbed the collars of their shirts as they glared bloody murder at each other._

_"Hmph!" Naruto growled as Sasuke glared deeper at Naruto._

_"You wanna go another round, you loser!?" Sasuke spat as Iruka had to push both boys away from each other before a potential fight could break out._

"_Sheesh, talk about some bad ass children." Cynthia Rose muttered._

"_You're telling me…" Amy shook her head as the Bellas watched as Naruto played with some kids in the park one evening but as the kids left the park, they were immediately pulled away as soon as the parents noticed Naruto._

_"What do you think you're doing!? I told you not to play with that boy!" One parent told her children._

_"Now come on, let's go." Another parent said as Naruto looked close to tears at their words as the Bellas' hearts all went out to Naruto in that moment while feeling anger towards the villagers._

"_Okay what the hell? It's not Naruto's fault that Kurama attacked the village!" Emily yelled as the Bellas' wholeheartedly agreed with her._

"_I know, I feel really bad for him…" Stacie agreed._

"_How can people do that to a kid!?" Ashley asked in a voice not heard too often to the other Bellas as they watched Naruto pull himself together as he walked home before noticing a certain boy at the edge of the pier._

"_Hey. that's Sasuke!" Chloe pointed at Sasuke._

"_Why's Sasuke all alone right there? Where're his parents?" Jessica asked as Naruto and Sasuke noticed each other and gave each other disgusted glares, reminiscent to the ones Beca and Aubrey used to give each other before they turned away. However…the Bellas noticed they then gave each other small smiles._

"…_What was all that about?" Beca blinked._

"_Hell if I know." Flo shrugged._

"_These are some weird kids." Cynthia Rose muttered as the girls couldn't disagree with her._

_The Bellas continued watching as several years in the Academy passed with Sasuke ending up at the top of the class with Naruto being the Dead Last of the Academy._

"_With Naruto being a hero, you'd think he'd be at the top of the class…" Emily blinked as the girls watched all of the failed transformations along with missed targets and low test scores._

"_We all start from somewhere." Jessica shrugged, curious as to how Naruto became the person he is today._

_During a conversation at Ichiraku one night, the Bellas all listened as Naruto discussed his dreams for the future with Iruka, someone the girls were taking a liking to as he was one of the few who didn't treat Naruto like crap._

"_I'm going to be greater than any of them. Naruto, the next Hokage! A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me!" Naruto vowed to Iruka as he looked utterly lost for words while the Bellas all smiled at the young boy._

"_That's our little guy." Emily smiled._

"_Although he hasn't done much impressive stuff since these memories started." Amy stated in a matter of fact voice._

"_Oh give it time, Amy. If he's a hero now obviously some stuff had to have changed!" Chloe argued in defense of Naruto before the next memory came as the final examinations were underway._

"_We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu!" Iruka said as Naruto paled, looking as if he was gonna puke any second, something the Bellas didn't miss._

"_It's kinda weird, seeing Naruto struggle with something that he's a master at later." Aubrey noted._

"_Yeah, what changed?" Beca asked._

"_He's gonna fail." Amy scoffed._

"_Amy!" Emily yelled._

"_Just watch Legacy." Amy snorted as it was finally Naruto's turn._

"_C'mon Naruto! Don't listen to Amy!" Ashley cheered for the Bellas' new friend._

"_Yeah, you got this!" Chloe also cheered as Naruto summoned chakra before he actually did summon a clone. Well….this clone was pale and dead looking with its tongue sticking out._

"…_.A for effort at least?" Emily blinked as Amy snickered._

"_Told ya, Legacy!" Amy bragged as the other Bellas felt second hand embarrassment for Naruto before Iruka denounced Naruto's hopes of passing with a hard firm, "YOU FAIL!", nearly making Naruto fall on his head as his hopes of becoming a ninja had been shoved back for the third time it seems. The Bellas' hearts all went out to the young boy as he was all alone while everyone else celebrated before the boy was approached by a man named Mizuki who promised Naruto still had a chance to pass if he stole a Forbidden Scroll, making Cynthia Rose mutter to never trust a pretty looking guy as all the Bellas agreed with her._

_As Naruto did said task, the Bellas all felt for Naruto as it was later revealed the reason for the villagers' harsh treatment towards him was due to the fact of being Kurama's container, a feat that made him run off in rage as it was apparent Naruto was at the end of his rope but not before the Bellas and memory Naruto overheard a certain conversation._

"_Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family!" Mizuki scoffed as Emily glared at the bastard, wishing she could smack this bastard for setting up her potential boyfriend._

"_I'll show you a freak you-!" Emily was about to storm over and give him a piece of her mind before being held back with ease by Chloe and Beca._

"_This is a memory, remember?" Beca asked, annoyance present in her voice, as Emily eventually calmed down._

"_I don't care what you say. You're not getting yoru hands on that scroll!" Iruka spat back as Mizuki jeered at the Chunin._

"_As if you could stop me? Don't you get it, Naruto's just like me!" Mizuki smirked as all the Bellas looked at the memory ninja with identical looks of disgust._

"_Don't ever compare yourself to someone like Naruto!" Stacie yelled._

"_How's that?" Iruka asked, deciding to humor the fool._

"_He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are." Mizuki stated in a matter of fact voice._

"_Oh give me a break." Chloe snorted._

"_You're right. That is how beasts are." Iruka said as the Bellas couldn't believe their ears._

"_Wait is he serious? I thought Iruka was different…." Aubrey noted with disappointment in her voice as the Bellas couldn't believe Iruka was thinking like the villagers._

_None were more heartbroken than Naruto who looked close to tears as he buried his head in the scroll._

"…_So it's true…Iruka-Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm a beast…some kind of freak!" Naruto winced as it looked like he lost faith in nearly everyone in the village._

"_But that's not who Naruto is! He's nothing like that! Naruto's one of a kind, works hard and puts his whole heart into it! Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox, he's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Iruka pronounced as the Bellas found themselves moved by his words._

"_I love this guy!" Jessica practically sobbed as Ashley was comforting her though no one was more teary eyed than Naruto._

"_Quit crying and kick his ass already!" Emily and Beca yelled as when it seemed like Mizuki was going to finish off Iruka, Naruto cut him off with a harsh kick straight to the face._

"_YES!" All the Bellas cheered._

"_Kick his ass, whiskers!" Amy and Cynthia Rose all cheered._

"_Not bad, for a little punk." Mizuki glared as Naruto fixed the traitor with a deadly glare._

"_If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto spat as the Bellas continued cheering for Naruto._

"_Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Mizuki bragged as the Bellas all rolled their eyes._

"_This guy just loves to hear himself talk." Flo groaned._

"_Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a Thousand Fold!" Naruto made a hand-sign that the Bellas all recognized._

"_Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki said before the words, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" completely made him fall on his ass._

"_Geez! How many are there!? A hundred? A thousand?" Chloe nearly felt dizzy._

"_I'm glad he didn't summon all those in our house!" Beca muttered as the clones all gave Mizuki a taste of his own medicine, leaving him in a bloodied and broken heap._

"_That's it? I expected more." Amy shook her head in disappointment._

"_Should've kicked him in the dick." Lilly muttered, ignoring the bizarre looks she received._

_That was enough for Iruka as he instructed Naruto to close his eyes and as soon as he opened them…_

"_Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka practically beamed at Naruto who was silent with his expression blank._

"_What's with him?" Stacie asked._

"_He must be so happy he can't say anything." Emily grinned as Naruto immediately tackled Iruka in a tight bear hug._

_Eventually several days passed as Naruto was eventually assigned a Genin team and was grouped with Sasuke Uchiha, the boy from earlier who the girls found to be as weird as Lilly and Sakura Haruno, someone the Bellas didn't have a strong opinion of due to her harsh treatment of Naruto and her very annoying infatuation with Sasuke._

"_What is that boy doing?" Beca groaned as everyone looked to see Naruto put an eraser in a position between the door and the frame where it'd fall on a person's head when they opened._

"_Another prank." Amy deadpanned as Emily giggled. She didn't mind Naruto's pranks like some of the other Bellas. After all, she did prank them that one time with her "Banana Cam"._

"_It's what he gets for being late!" Naruto snickered as the door opened revealing their sensei who actually got hit with the eraser._

"_Haha! I got him! I got him!" Naruto nearly fell back on his ass from laughing so hard as the Bellas couldn't believe someone that was supposed to be an upper class ninja got hit with such a basic trap._

"_This guy is really a ninja?" Ashley blinked, not believing someone could be caught in such a basic trap?_

"_At least he has the whole ninja look down." Stacie smirked as the Bellas couldn't disagree with the tall girl._

"_He's kinda cute." Aubrey smiled as Stacie nodded in agreement as the Bellas shot them both disturbed looks. How could anyone think someone is cute when a mask covers over seventy percent of their face?_

"_I'm sorry, sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen! I'd never do something like that!" Sakura tried apologizing in an attempt to save her ass._

"_Kissass." Cynthia Rose, Flo and Amy all rolled their eyes as they were the Bellas who disliked Sakura the most._

"_He actually fell for that cheap trap? Is this guy really a jonin?" Sasuke asked in disbelief._

"_Hmm…how can I put this? My first impression of this group? You're a bunch of idiots!" Kakashi smiled as the Bellas all snickered at Team Seven's expressions._

_Eventually the team met on the roof where they had to discuss their dream for the future and what not._

"_Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!" Naruto triumphantly finished as the Bellas smiled at Naruto._

"_Darn right they will." Emily smiled._

"_Although most of what he said in that was just how much he loved ramen." Aubrey snorted before it was Sakura's turn to introduce herself._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like uh…I mean the person I like is…." Sakura squealed as the Bellas all rolled their eyes._

"_And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked, seemingly sharing the watching Bellas' irritation._

"_NARUTO!" Sakura bluntly stated making Naruto nearly fall over comically._

"_And I'm the one who'd be deported." Flo stated bitterly not understanding why someone like Naruto would ever like someone like her._

"_Well she has a big ass forehead anyways so what can you expect? Normal people like us have dreams, she has movies." Amy bluntly stated as it was finally Sasuke's turn to introduce himself._

"_My name….is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." Sasuke began as the Bellas all looked at the boy with expressions of curiousity._

"_Ooh~ Bad boy, huh?" Chloe asked with amusement present in her tone._

"_Not like I haven't dated one of them before." Stacie shrugged as Sasuke continued._

"_What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan…and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke stated as the Bellas could only stare at the boy curiously and disturbed that such a young boy who looked no older than twelve would want to commit murder of another person. Yes he was a ninja but still._

"…_And I thought Sasuke was weird before…" Emily muttered._

"_Who does he want to kill?" Jessica asked before deciding these memories would later reveal the object of Sasuke's vendetta._

_Kakashi then assigned the team a special training exercise as they were to meet at the Training Grounds at Five AM and the Bellas were amused that of everyone Sasuke appeared to be the most awake of anyone. Eventually Kakashi made his way to the training field where Kakashi pulled out two bells._

"_Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. But if you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi said before the stomachs of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all growled in hunger as the Bellas sans Emily also tensed, remembering how Aubrey had everyone skip breakfast before one Bella practice and kept their lunches hostage from them and wouldn't let them eat until they nailed their drills._

_Try as they might, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't get a bell and with empty stomachs and broken spirits, the alarm bell went off. However, seemingly taking pity on the three Kakashi decided to give the team one last chance. The catch? Naruto couldn't have any lunch due to trying to sneak off with the lunches prior hand. And so the Bellas were forced to listen to the sounds of Naruto's stomach groaning through the memory._

"_This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days, for weeks, believe it! This is no big deal!" Naruto yelled as his stomach betrayed him._

"_Oh yeah? Because your stomach sure says otherwise." Amy dryly said as she and the other Bellas were growing tired of hearing the sound of Naruto's stomach growling. Though…with all the food they've seen in these memories so far, they were starting to get hungry themselves._

_Before anyone knew anything, Sasuke suddenly offered his box lunch to Naruto._

"_Sasuke?" Aubrey and Emily asked as Sakura also looked uncertain at her teammate._

"_Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke said as Chloe and the other Bellas all smiled at the Uchiha as they felt a new respect for him growing._

"_Aww~! Sasuke's one big softy under that rocky edge." Chloe giggled._

_However as Sakura followed Sasuke's suit, out popped a very pissed off Kakashi._

"_YOU! You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment!" Kakashi yelled before apparently summoning a thunderstorm as the skies and clouds above darkened._

"_Is he gonna kill them!?" Beca asked, nearly falling over while Team Seven managed to stay their ground._

"_You said there were three of us! That's what you said! And that's why Sakura and-"Naruto started off._

"_We're all on this squad and we're all in this together!" Sasuke added in support of Naruto._

"_Yeah that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one!" Sakura spat as the Bellas all blinked as their newfound teamwork reminded The Bellas of them._

"_Those kids…." Ashley managed a small smile as Kakashi cocked his head back._

"_The three of you are one? That's your answer?" Kakashi asked as Team Seven all glared defiantly at him before he suddenly smiled before saying the following words, "You pass!"_

"…_..Huh?" All the Bellas muttered at the same time as Team Seven were just as confused._

"_You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. 'A ninja must see through deception'. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worst than scum." Kakashi explained as the Bellas found a brand new respect for the scarecrow lookalike. _

"_He sure is right though….teamwork is important…it's how we were able to win the Worlds'." Chloe noted as the girls all realized she was right. The Bellas only won because they had each other._

"_This guy is actually kinda cool!" Emily grinned as the other Bellas all stated similar sounds of agreement._

"_He's definitely the most ninja looking." Beca snorted as the Bellas watched as the newly formed Team Seven went on all sorts of mundane missions before they were assigned a mission that really caught the Bellas' interest. Escorting a bridge builder back to his home but along the way the team were intercepted by the Rogue Ninja, Zabuza Momochi. At first the team were overwhelmed and Naruto was slowly stricken in fear before he suddenly found his second wind._

"_Hey you…the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book…the ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smirked despite the blood trailing down his chin._

"_Go Naruto!" Emily and Stacie cheered._

"_Kick his mummy looking like ass!" Amy and Cynthia Rose cheered._

"_Now, let's go wild!" Naruto said as he quickly got Sasuke's attention as the two were able to actually talk without flipping out on each other as Zabuza were suddenly on the two as Zabuza was able to knock down Sasuke with ease with a sharp hook to his chest, making him spit blood._

"_Sasuke!" Chloe, Ashley and Jessica all yelled as Naruto was quick to summon shadow clones as they all tackled him before they were easily cut through._

"_He's cutting through them like butter…" Aubrey muttered, slightly fearful as Naruto quickly dug into his backpack._

"_I'm not giving up, I've still got this! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he threw Sasuke an object that he immediately caught._

"_So that was his plan? Not bad Naruto." Sasuke smirked as Ashley and Jessica blinked. The way they were able to communicate without even using words was just like how the two of them were with each other._

"_Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke yelled as he immediately threw the Shuriken at the water clown which missed him although it was revealed his plan was to nail the real Zabuza, as the plan worked in freeing Kakashi from his water prison as the real Zabuza was nicked in the face with a kunai courtesy of Naruto._

"_Man…they may fight like cats and dogs but they make a damn good team!" Emily remarked as the Bellas were just as impressed as the Legacy._

"_Yeah…reminds me of another duo." Chloe smirked as everyone turned to look at Aubrey and Beca._

"_What?" Aubrey and Beca asked as Chloe and everyone else all shrugged in response._

"_Nothin'." Everyone answered as with the help of a masked ally, Zabuza was eventually killed. Or so everyone thought before Kakashi came to the assumption their ally may have in actuality been their enemy and so Team Seven engaged in Chakra Control training._

_With the help of Sakura, Naruto was able to get the hang of tree walking with no hands and right when he was gonna try again…_

"_Hey! Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly called out, making Naruto fall on his face as the Bellas all sniggered at Naruto's plight._

"_Sasuke! What're you doing!?" Naruto demanded as Sasuke turned away with a blush._

"_What is wrong with him?" Aubrey laughed as the expression on Sasuke's face as this was the first time she and the other Bellas had seen emotions on Sasuke's face._

"…_Y-you know…you asked Sakura for advice when she was here? So…what did she tell you?" Sasuke muttered as the Bellas were all just shamelessly laughing at Sasuke. _

"_I'm sorry but his face!" Jessica had to wipe a tear from her eye._

"_Him blushing is too cute!" Emily added as Naruto smirked before scoffing._

"_Not telling you!" Naruto spat as Sasuke turned to Naruto with a twitch in his eye._

"_You know, Naruto and Sasuke are kinda like how Aubrey and Beca used to be." Flo noted as the other Bellas all nodded in agreement._

_Well everyone save for Aubrey and Beca._

"_Huh!? What do you mean!?" Beca demanded._

"_The same way you and Bree went at each other, it's the same with Naruto and Sasuke." Ashley agreed much to the outrage of Aubrey and Beca._

"_I have to say Bree's like Naruto and Beca's like Sasuke." Chloe said as mostly everyone agreed with Chloe, keyword, mostly._

"_The only similarity I have with Naruto is blonde hair and blue eyes! Other than that, we're polar opposites!" Aubrey yelled._

"_And I have more personality than Sasuke!" Beca yelled as everyone's silence told the two what the Bellas really thought of the two._

_Eventually the time for training was done as the team battled against Zabuza along with his disciple Haku at the bridge Tazuna was building. However…right as Haku was getting the upper hand on Naruto and Sasuke, the Bellas and Naruto looked to see Haku on the ground with Sasuke standing above Naruto._

"…_You always…get in the way Naruto…it…never fails…" Sasuke muttered as Naruto was barely able to open his eyes._

"_Ahaha! You beat him, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered before the Bellas and Naruto soon noticed Sasuke covered in senbon needles as the ground below him was stained in blood._

"…_What just happened?" Emily gulped as the Bellas were just as shocked as the Legacy._

"…_Don't tell me…" Stacie gasped in horror, having a good idea at what may have happened._

"_Ugh…y-you should see the look on your face…you look like a total loser…" Sasuke weakly smiled despite the pain he was in._

_Jessica and Ashley were quick to fall into tears along with Chloe and Emily while the others were just too stunned for words. Had Sasuke literally sacrificed himself?_

"…_W-why did you save me? Why did you do it? I…I didn't ask for it! I didn't ask for you to save me!" Naruto yelled as he sounded close to tears but he wouldn't cry. He couldn't!_

"…_I dunno know….My body just moved…there was no time to think….loser…." Sasuke was slowly falling._

"_Catch him!" Emily, Chloe, Ashley and Jessica all yelled as Naruto did just that. However the Bellas all had their hearts drop as they noticed the glazed over look in Sasuke's eye. They knew it…this was the end…._

"_H-he's…still out there….my brother…..I promised myself…I'd stay alive…until…I killed him…." Sasuke admitted in what looked like his last moments._

"_Wait, his brother? But why?" Emily asked through her tears as Sasuke turned his head to his friend weakly._

"_Naruto…don't…let…your dreams…die…" Sasuke muttered before his body went still as his eyes closed._

"_Aca-Scuse me!?" Aubrey asked as tears fell from her eyes as the majority of the other Bellas were also openly crying for the fallen Uchiha as only a handful, and really a handful, had dry eyes although their hearts hurt just as much as the Bellas. And this was nothing compared to what Naruto was feeling as the Bellas saw flashes of the different times the two shared before an ominous red chakra suddenly surrounded Naruto as the chakra made an outline of a fox._

"_Is that…Kurama?" Emily asked, wiping her tears before the memory turned a light red._

"_What's wrong with the memory?" Chloe asked, her eyes wet with tears._

"_It must be his power…or something!" Beca noted before the girls watched and noted as Naruto's features became much more feral as he easily dominated Haku and thankfully the colors of the memory returned to normal before Haku sacrificed himself in a last ditch effort to save the rogue ninja from Kakashi's wrath. However, as Zabuza was revealed to have been betrayed by the man who betrayed him, Zabuza had revealed that despite all their time together, Haku was nothing but a tool to him._

"_I can't believe this guy…how can anyone be so cold?" Ashley asked. Despite hating Haku for killing Sasuke, she realized he only did that in order to stay loyal to Zabuza._

"_Why you…you ungrateful! After everything he did for you! Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you!? Nothing at all!? While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him!? And if I become stronger, does that mean I'll become as cold-hearted as you are! He threw his life away and for what!? For you and your dream! You never let him have a dream of his own but he didn't care and you just tossed him aside like a broken tool! And that's just wrong!" Naruto yelled as he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes as the other Bellas, even the more hardened ones, couldn't stop crying from Naruto's words. His words…were like a jutsu in of themselves._

"_Okay….this guy…" Amy bit her lips._

"_What's with Zabuza?" Emily asked through her tears as she noticed Zabuza trembling, a sign he too was affected by Naruto's words._

"_Your words…your words cut deep…deeper than any blade….." Zabuza muttered although the Bellas noted even he was in tears._

"…_I guess….even Zabuza cared about Haku through all that crap…" Chloe tried composing herself through her tears as Zabuza, with the help of Naruto's kunai, dominated a good deal of Gato's men as Gato met a very gruesome end that ended with his head literally flying off his body, making most of the Bellas cringe at the gruesome sight._

"_Talk about edgy…" Beca muttered._

"_I could've done that…" Lilly muttered, as no one felt like dignifying her before the Bellas all received the news that Sasuke had survived, news that nearly made a good deal of the Bellas all cry in happiness._

_With their mission done and noting their immense progress, Kakashi had recommended Team Seven for the Chunin Exams, a process that moves Genin to the ranks of Chunin. First came the Written Exam where the ones unfit to be Chunin were weeded out. Just when it looked like things would be too much for the blonde…_

"_Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want but you guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday!" Naruto declared, slamming his hand on the desk below as the Bellas all had bemused expressions on their face._

"_That's my Naruto. Always crazy." Emily giggled._

"_And it's because he's crazy, I can't think of a better guy for you, Em." Beca smiled as the Bellas and Emily all laughed, reassuring her it was all in good fun._

_That was enough to motivate everyone as everyone had passed the first stages of the Chunin Exams before the second stage of the Chunin Exams involved getting two different scrolls and despite having a very soundly interruption with the creep known as Orochimaru as well as another team that literally blended in with the environment, Team Seven eventually traversed through the forest of death before the third stage of the exams were revealed to be a Preliminary round between the teams that were left over._

_Sasuke was able to win his match against a creep named Yoroi whereas Sakura's match was ended in a draw between her and her childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka. Soon it was Naruto's turn and he was pitted against Kiba of the Inuzuza Clan and while the match was going against Naruto's favor at first, eventually the tide began to turn in his direction._

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu! Okay! The way you've torn me apart up until now, I'll give it back all at once! Na-Ru-To!" Naruto yelled as he and three other clones all kicked up the Inuzuka before Naruto's fist collided with Kiba skull, "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!", effectively ended the match, declaring Naruto the winner._

"_YES!" All the Barden Bellas cheered with some select groups even hugging, these include Beca and Chloe, Stacie and Emily and Ashley and Jessica._

_Soon the Bellas watched with interest as the lazy Shikamaru was able to outsmart and win against the resourceful Kin, grimaced when the very creepy Shino won his match by literally blowing off one of Zaku's arms, cringed when Kankuro won his match, were unnerved when Tenten had been brutally defeated by the cunning Temari, watched with disgust as how Hinata, someone the Bellas grew to really care for, was nearly killed by her cousin Neji, were heartbroken when Rock Lee had not only lost against the strange Gaara but had his career as a ninja seemingly in Jeopardy and were unsurprised with how unceremoniously Choji had lost against the mummified looking Dosu. Eventually the winners of the prelims were grouped in a Final Tournament with Naruto being pitted against Neji._

_While training with someone that the Bellas found to be a complete joke, it had been during the training at the Hot Springs were a bizarre meeting had occurred for a lack of better words._

"_Hmph, are you peeping in the woman's bathroom old man!? I will not allow any disreputable behavior!" Ebisu yelled in an attempt to stop this old pervert's peeking before a tongue from a toad had wrapped around his mid-section._

"_Okay…I'm still not used to all these summonings…" Emily muttered._

"_You're telling me." Beca agreed as the other Bellas all cringed at how long the toad's tongue was._

"_Oh please." The man known as Jiraiya muttered before Ebisu was completely slammed to the ground below, knocking the man clean the hell out._

"_What's wrong with you? Keep it down. Are you trying to get us busted you idiot?" Jiraiya asked, annoyance heavily in his voice. _

_The Bellas could only stare at the Toad Sage in speechless silence._

"…_.Who…is this…perv?" Aubrey muttered._

"_I think this guy might be a bigger perv than Kakashi and that Ebisu guy put together!" Ashley noted as once proper greetings had been made and after a montage of shenanigans, Jiraiya had finally agreed to train Naruto to summon frogs, although this proved to be easier said than done as Naruto could only summon tadpoles. One day, Jiraiya had literally decided to make Naruto stare death in the face as he shoved Naruto straight off of a cliff._

"_IS HE CRAZY!?" Nearly all the Bellas yelled._

"_And he can't even grip those rocks!" Emily was ready to rip her hair out before the scene suddenly shifted as the Bellas found themselves in a familiar place resembling a sewer._

"_Wait…is this where Kurama is?" Ashley asked._

"_I guess this is when they finally meet." Jessica shrugged as the girls followed Naruto to where a giant cage was and right behind it stood the face of none other than the Nine Tails. His sudden appearance, coupled with the evil, devilish gleam in his eyes nearly made all the girls scream and fall back in fright._

"_Wait, that's Kurama? Why does he look so…evil?" Aubrey asked._

"…_.Guess we'll see…" Beca nervously gulped._

"_Come closer….little boy…" Kurama gleamed as the girls all cringed at the tone in his voice as if Kurama was willing to actually eat Naruto._

"_Uh, yeah, no thanks." Cynthia Rose muttered as Naruto did so before Kurama's claws made him fall on his face in fright._

"_How wonderful it would be to eat and kill you. But this accursed gate confines me. It's that infuriating sealing spell." Kurama gleamed as the girls all nervously gulped at the evilness of Kurama. What changed?_

"_Y-you're the-Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto stammered in fear as Kurama smirked at Naruto remembering his name._

"_Why are you here, foolish boy? What do you want? Or have you simply come to offer yourself to me so I might feast upon your marrow?" Kurama's eyes widened as he glared at the young boy._

"…_I sure hope not…" Chloe gulped as Naruto suddenly stood tall as he suddenly found his confidence._

"_Alright, look you stupid fox! You're in my body and you owe me rent so for payment I'll take your chakra! You got that!?" Naruto demanded as the Bellas didn't know whether to be impressed or dumbfounded._

"_T-that's telling him!" Emily said as she seemed to remember that Naruto and Kurama became friends in the future as Kurama was able to grant Naruto's wish before the Bellas found themselves back in the real world as Naruto was actually able to summon a frog! A big one at that!_

"_Ugh! Where in the world am I, ah!?" Gamabunta yelled as the Bellas just stared at the toad with wide, blank eyes._

"…_Something tells me we'll be seeing more bizarre stuff the farther we go down these memories…" Emily muttered as the Bellas all weakly nodded._

_Soon the days of the Final Exams rolled around as Naruto stood face to face against Neji Hyuga, the rookie of last year._

"_This guy's attitude sure stinks." Chloe scowled as she didn't like the arrogant look on Neji's face._

"_You got anything to say to me?" Neji asked as Naruto merely stuck her arm out while balling his fist as he glared at the Hyuga._

"_Only what I said last time. I vow to win!" Naruto demanded as the Bellas were quick to start cheering for Naruto._

"_Go Naruto!" Emily, Flo, Stacie, Chloe, Ashley and Jessica all cheered for Naruto._

"_Kick his pretty boy ass!" Cynthia Rose and Amy cheered._

"_Kick him in the dick…" Lilly muttered though no one heard her, of course._

_The vow to win was however easier said than done in Naruto's case though with the help of Kurama, Naruto was finally able to overcome the Hyuga prodigy._

"_Ugh…I should have guessed you used the Shadow Clone Jutsu…it's your specialty after all…I was careless…" Neji spat in disdain as Naruto merely chuckled at the Hyuga._

"_You know, for the record, I failed the graduation exam three times because there was this one jutsu that was always on the exam. And it tripped me up every time. It was the one jutsu that I just couldn't master. My clones were pathetic…that's right. I flunked the clone jutsu every single time. So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff and stop trying to tell me you can't change who you are! You can do it to because unlike me, you're not a failure!" Naruto stated as the Bellas' respect for Naruto only grew if that was possible._

"_Naruto…" Emily was quick to tear up as Stacie put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she smiled at her._

"_The winner…is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced as the Bellas all cheered and some even hugged._

_However, the time for celebrations was short lived as a joint invasion from both the Sand and Sound Village had invaded the Leaf Village with Naruto and his team having to go after Gaara who was the main ringer in the invasion. With a combination of literal blood, sweat and tears, Naruto was finally able to defeat Gaara._

_However, even with the two exhausted with their foreheads practically split open, Naruto slowly crept over to where Gaara was._

"_He's exhausted…but he's still going?" Emily asked._

"_He must want to make sure that Gaara guy can't try anymore shit." Amy said as Gaara could only look at Naruto in fear as the Bellas saw flashes of Naruto's past as it turned out Naruto had finally found someone in the world who was just like him._

"…_It's almost unbearable isn't it? The feeling of being all alone…I know that feeling…I've been there…in that dark and lonely place. But now there are other…other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself…and I won't let anyone hurt them….I'll do anything I can to stop you and I will…even if I have to kill you!" Naruto threated with a dark look in his eyes as the Bellas couldn't believe it. Someone as bright as Naruto wanting to kill?_

"…_Naruto's too soft to kill…" Lilly murmured as the Bellas couldn't disagree with her._

"_But why!? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara could only question as tears fell from Naruto's eyes._

"_Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends!" Naruto declared as the Bellas found themselves teary-eyed at Naruto's words._

"_Oh Naruto…You're not alone anymore!" Emily smiled as the Bellas also smiled. They too considered Naruto a friend despite not even knowing him for a fool day. These memories showed the Bellas he was one hell of a person._

"_And he has one heck of a girlfriend, Legacy." Amy teasingly smiled as Emily turned red._

"_We're not even together yet!" Emily spat as the Bellas all laughed at Emily's expense. Teasing her was just too much fun._

_However, their feelings of amusement wouldn't last long as they were all heartbroken that Hiruzen had sacrificed his life to stop Orochimaru although this didn't deter Naruto for long as he and Jiraiya went off in search of the Fifth Hokage, a woman nominated by the name of Tsunade. Along the way…Naruto soon found himself in trouble….A knock on the door and Naruto was suddenly face to face with two new men. One resembled a literal shark while the other was the equivalent of an older Sasuke._

"…_.Is that…Sasuke's older brother?" Stacie asked._

"_I think so." Flo answered before the two men asked for Naruto to come out of his room which he reluctantly did so. But as soon as he did…_

"_It's been a long time….Sasuke." The Sasuke lookalike said as Sasuke scowled at him._

"_Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke spat as the girls could hear the hatred in his tongue._

"_Sasuke? I've never heard him sound so…" Emily couldn't fathom the words._

"_Full of hate?" Aubrey noted as Emily could only nod._

"_Itachi, he looks an awful lot like you. Who is this kid?" Kisame asked as Itachi merely stared forward._

"_He's my younger brother." Itachi confirmed Stacie's suspicions._

"_Well that's strange because the way I heard it, the whole Uchiha Clan was wiped out. By you." Kisame smiled as the Bellas couldn't believe what they were hearing._

"_Wait a freaking second!? You're saying this Itachi guy killed his and Sasuke's own parents? Why?" Beca asked, not believing anyone could be so evil._

"_Itachi Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die….It's just as you said…brother… I've fostered my hatred for you all this time. I've lived my life for one single purpose….TO SEE YOU DIE! IT ENDS HERE!" Sasuke roared as his Chidori was the most visible that the Bellas had ever seen._

"_Sasuke! That move is literally ripping the skin from his arm!" Ashley covered her mouth with her hands as Itachi stared at Sasuke in disinterest as he literally swatted Sasuke's attack away. It was then followed by Itachi mercilessly beating Sasuke before he literally mind-raped Sasuke, knocking out Sasuke much to the Bellas' anger before he was able to escape with his partner as Naruto and Jiraiya then made it a point to really go after Tsunade so she could not only heal Sasuke but Kakashi too who had also been revealed to have been attacked and hurt by Itachi._

_However….getting her to agree was a lot easier said than done._

"_To think Miss Tsunade still looks the same so many years later from when I last saw her…" Emily muttered as the Bellas stared at the Legacy in surprise._

"_Wait, you know Tsunade?" Chloe asked as Emily smiled._

"_Yeah, she and my mom would hang out from time to time." Emily smiled in nostalgia as the Bellas could hardly believe what they were hearing. And they couldn't believe that such a drunkard was actually considered to be Hokage material?_

"_Ha, playing at Hokage? Count me out. It's a fool game!" Tsunade spat as that was enough to set off Naruto before the two quickly made a bet. If Naruto could master the Rasengan, a jutsu learned by the Fourth Hokage, within a week, Tsunade would come back as Hokage._

_Though as Naruto trained to learn the jutsu, Orochimaru and Kabuto had set their sights on the beautiful blonde and an epic battle ensued with Naruto not giving up against Kabuto despite being unmatched._

"_Still haven't had enough?" Kabuto growled as Naruto stubbornly stood up as he made a hand sign._

"_Damn right he ain't so quick his four eyed ass!" Cynthia Rose yelled to Naruto._

"_Get ready to pay up on our bet. That cursed necklace of yours is about to be mine. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, summoning a Shadow Clone by his side._

"_He's gonna do it!" Emily pumped her fists as she knew this was the moment when Naruto would do the Rasengan. How did she know? Just a hunch. _

"_I warned you not to be stubborn but now you die! You've just thrown it all away! Dreams won't come true when you're dead!" Kabuto yelled pulling out his special kunai as he charged straight at Naruto who looked undeterred as the Bellas watching for some reason didn't feel worried also. They also felt what Emily felt._

"_Just get out of the way Naruto! No look out!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto merely smirked._

"_Heh, don't worry about me!" Naruto grinned before Kabuto's kunai impaled Naruto straight through his hand as Chloe, Emily, Stacie, Ashley and Jessica all cringed as blood splattered over Naruto's face._

"_Until I become Hokage, I don't care what happens, I'm not gonna die!" Naruto vowed._

"_YEAH!" All the Bellas cheered as Naruto was able to perform the blue, spherical jutsu before Naruto slammed the jutsu against Kabuto's chest._

"_RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as Kabuto was sent flying into the rocky Cliffside behind him._

"_I'm so happy I could hug you!" Emily grinned before remembering this was a memory. However, the feeling of victory was short lived as it turned out Kabuto had struck at Naruto's heart much to the Bellas' and especially Emily's horror but thankfully Tsunade was able to save Naruto but this didn't stop Orochimaru from trying to assassinate the young boy and after finding her resolve, Tsunade found something new to fight for._

"_I finally remembered something. I've been chosen as the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village!" Tsunade smirked as the seal of her forward suddenly grew as black markings covered her body._

"_Way to go Tsunade!" Ashley and Jessica cheered._

"_But what're those markings?" Aubrey, Emily and Stacie asked as Orochimaru merely smirked._

"_Hmph, you may have conquered your inner weakness but what about the rest of you? You can hardly expect to defeat me in your condition." Orochimaru jeered as the Bellas were growing tired of this snake asshole._

"_Can Tsunade just one-shot this asshole already?" Beca asked in annoyance as Tsunade made a hand sign._

"_Reverse Seal Reverse! Ninja Art, Mitonic Regeneration!" Tsunade said as the wounds on her body slowly healed and disappeared, leaving nothing but blood remaining._

"_Whoa, now that's cool. I wish I had that." Flo whistled._

"_With this chakra reservoir, my body's ability to create new cells is accelerated. The cells divide rapidly, spreading throughout my body and regenerating any damaged organs. It's like having the ability to reincarnate myself. You see, you can slash away at me all you like but I can't be killed." Tsunade smiled._

"_Talk about a nifty ability!" Emily whistled._

"_I'll say." Chloe agreed with the rest of the Bellas eager to see Tsunade kill Orochimaru however like the saying goes, we can't all get what we want as Orochimaru was able to live to fight another day but thankfully the Leaf Village had gotten a new Hokage as Sasuke and Kakashi were healed from their injuries and so the Bellas would watch as Team Seven were assigned various missions such as going to the Waterfall Village and helping its village head Shibuki, going to the Land of Snow and helping out the famous actress Koyuki Kazehana and even having a village to the Land of Tea and it seemed things were going back to normal._

…_.Or so all the college girls thought._

_One day upon visiting Sasuke who was hospitalized after the Land of Tea mission, Sasuke fixed Naruto with a deadly glare, one that put Naruto, Sakura and the Bellas on edge._

"…_What's with Sasuke?" Amy asked._

"…_I'm not sure I wanna know…" Emily muttered._

"_Naruto. I want you to fight me!" Sasuke demanded much to the shock of everyone present._

"_What!? Is he crazy!? Fighting in a hospital!?" Chloe asked, wishing she could go into that memory and literally knock some sense into Sasuke._

"_What? You just got patched up by Granny Tsunade…what're you talking about?" Naruto looked just confused as Sasuke activated his Sharingan._

"_SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Sasuke yelled, before getting out of bed and getting in Naruto's face._

"_Do you think you saved me? I don't care if she is the Fifth Hokage. You shouldn't have gotten her involved in this!" Sasuke spat._

"_What!?" Naruto demanded._

"_After all, you did say you wanted to fight. Well now it looks like you've got your chance. That is…unless you've chickened out?" Sasuke smirked as the Bellas couldn't believe that they were hearing._

"_Is Sasuke crazy!?" Cynthia Rose asked._

"_Hey, Sasuke! Wait don't do this! Naruto, say something! This is crazy!" Sakura tried reasoning as Naruto lost his angry look as he smirked right back at Sasuke._

"_Actually this is perfect! I was just thinking about how much I wanted to kick your butt!" Naruto smirked as the Bellas all collectively face-palmed as a small battle ensued that would have turned deadly, was it not for Kakashi's intervention. Although Naruto was quick to wave this incident off and proclaim that things would go back to normal, the Bellas couldn't stop feeling a sense of….foreboding._

_Unfortunately their feelings were proven right as Shikamaru had quickly woken Naruto up the next morning to inform the blonde that Sasuke had unfortunately let the village, much to the Bellas' shock. How could shit have hit the fan?_

_As Naruto got over his shock, a team was assembled with Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and obviously Naruto. However before the team could leave, the team was approached by a sullen looking Sakura._

"_Sakura….is she…okay?" Chloe asked. Even if she wasn't a fan of her Sasuke obsession, her caring and kind nature would kick in as Sakura started to slowly sob as she wrapped her arms around her._

"_Naruto….this is a…once in a lifetime request….just bring him home…please bring Sasuke back to me! I did everything that I could…..I tried….but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village….at this point…there's only one person who can stop him….Only one who can save him…Naruto…it's all up to you…." Sakura practically begged Naruto who looked at Sakura blankly before looking down with a pained smile. The Bellas' hearts, especially Emily's, all went out to the blonde as they knew throughout these memories that Naruto was in love with Sakura and for her to go out of her way to beg Naruto to bring back someone she loves that isn't him must no doubt be hard on Naruto's heart._

"_Well gosh, Sakura…you must really care about Sakura, huh? I get it….I can see that deep down this must be really painful for you. I know you must be suffering…." Naruto admitted with a pained smile._

"_Aww….he really loved her…." Jessica felt sympathy for Naruto._

"_But even if she doesn't love him back…he just wants to make her happy…" Emily smiled despite the pain she was feeling. She hoped she wasn't a consolidation prize for Naruto…._

"_Don't you worry one bit! I'm gonna bring Sasuke back! I promise that on my life, Sakura!" Naruto grinned._

"_Man talk about a sweetheart!" Cynthia Rose smiled._

"_Naruto…thank you!" Sakura sobbed as Naruto and the team soon left after Sasuke and after the team had their own separate battles, Naruto was finally able to reach Sasuke. However…the Bellas didn't like the feeling they all felt. They had a feeling they were going to see something they wouldn't like….._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, hoping the Uchiha wouldn't run off again and would at least face him. However….as soon as Sasuke did so…_

_The Bellas and Naruto were shocked to see that the mark Sakura had told Sasuke received had completely covered the complete left side of his face._

"_So it's you…hopeless little knucklehead." Sasuke stated, amusement present in his tone._

"_Sasuke….what happened to…." Flo couldn't believe what she and the others were seeing._

"_It's like…he's turned into that Orochimaru creep…" Aubrey gulped, having a feeling there was gonna be some bloodshed._

"_So she sent you, huh? Hmph, look at you? What's with the angry face?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto breathless expression as the girls saw visions of all the happy times Team Seven shared before now._

"_I will say this. My days of playing ninja with you kids in the leaf are done." Sasuke stated as obviously Naruto wouldn't stand for this and so the girls could only helplessly watch as the two former friends battled against each other and was even horrified that Sasuke would go as far as to impale Naruto's chest with his Chidori, a fit that would have killed Naruto, was it not for Kurama._

_With the Nine Tails on his side now, Naruto dealt Sasuke several deadly hits as Sasuke found himself pinned to the Cliffside behind him._

"_That's enough! Snap out of it, already! If you don't come to your senses then I'm just gonna have to break all of your bones and drag you back to the village so come on Sasuke!" Naruto begged as while the Bellas cringed at Naruto's word choices it was to be deserved with what Sasuke has done._

"_J-just shut up for once….what the heck do you know about it…..It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it huh!? I'm suffering because I have those ties! How on Earth could you possible understand how it feels to lose all that!?" Sasuke yelled as the Bellas could see all the loathing and anger Sasuke kept pent up as he tackled Naruto down to the water below where the two were on two opposing logs._

"_Sasuke…I never thought….." Emily looked down._

"_In some ways, he's how Naruto could have ended up if he never had Iruka…" Beca said a bit sadly._

"_It's true…I have no idea what it's like…having parents…or a brother…but when I'm with Iruka-Sensei….I wonder…if that's what it feels like to have a father…and when I'm with you….I wonder…if that's what it feels like to have a brother…." Naruto admitted as the Bellas found themselves getting a bit teary-eyed at Naruto's monologue._

"_Why Naruto? Why…would you go so far me?" Sasuke looked down, seemingly battling an internal demon._

"_Because he loves you!" Chloe, Ashley and Jessica snapped._

"_Because this is the first time….that I've ever had a bond like this!" Naruto managed to smile despite everything that happened, "And that's why….I'll do anything I can to stop you!"_

_Despite being touched…..Sasuke's mind was made up as he wrapped his headband around his head._

"_It's too late Naruto….I can't turn back…" Sasuke stated as Chloe noticed something different in Sasuke's eyes._

"_Did his Sharingan change again?" Chloe noted as Sasuke got in a defensive stance._

"_Come, Naruto! If that's how it is, then I'll just have to sever that bond!" Sasuke said, much to the Bellas' disbelief._

"_Oh come on, is he serious!?" Stacie ground out, tired of all this fighting._

"…_Sever it just like that huh? Then why do you even bother wearing that headband anymore?" Naruto asked, his facial expression showing his rage._

"_I'll admit it. You're definitely strong. It's because you know the pain that solitude brings. Just as I do. It's that very pain that makes you and I stronger Naruto. Which means if I can just break that bond…I'll be able to achieve even greater strength! It's time you and I had this out as equals. But you're still not gonna be able to lay even a scratch on my forehead. I know that hasn't changed at least! No more words! From here on it, we stick to fighting!" Sasuke yelled._

"_God damn it!" Amy yelled._

"_Just stop already, you dumbasses!" Aubrey yelled as the continued fighting in the memory, regardless if the Bellas shouted for them to stop or not. Eventually Naruto was able to unlock one tail of Kurama's power while Sasuke unlocked the second stage to his curse mark, something that creeped out everyone save for Lilly. Eventually….it was time for the battle to wrap up._

"_I guess we're at the end then…the end of this fight…and all the fights we've had until now!" Sasuke yelled as he readied the hand signs for his Chidori while Naruto held out a hand for his Rasengan._

"_This is it…One of them is gonna lose…." Aubrey bit her lip…_

"_Why do I have a bad feeling?" Emily questioned in dread as the two fighters lunged at each other as the girls could only hear the shouts of "CHIDORI/RASENGAN!"…Eventually a bright light enveloped the memory as the show died down as the girls all looked to see Sasuke standing over Naruto, a look of what looked to be like…regret? On his face?_

"…_What….happened?" Emily gulped._

"…_Isn't it obvious? Naruto…lost…" Beca bit her lip as she and the others only watched helplessly as Sasuke walked off, leaving his headband behind as the Bellas were numb as they had watched…Naruto's first defeat._

"_I can't believe it….Sasuke just left…" Ashley gulped down as despite everything he did….she grew to care for the young Avenger._

"_I know…I really grew to care about Sasuke…." Chloe sadly looked down._

"_We all did…" Stacie sighed as the girls watched as Naruto was thankfully saved by Kakashi and brought to the Leaf Village hospital that he was saved and as Naruto came to, he was approached by Sakura who checked Naruto's condition and made sure he was okay before leaving. But not without saying something that really surprised the Bellas._

"_You may have to wait for me a little bit….but next time….I promise I won't be dead weight…" Sakura smiled before leaving as Naruto and the Bellas were nothing short of impressed as they had seen something different in Sakura's eyes._

"_Well I'll be damned….I guess she's giving up the Sasuke fangirl phase." Amy joked as she and the other Bellas were relieved that Sakura was finally growing up. However before what Sakura said could fully set in, the Bellas saw as Naruto was approached by Jiraiya in his hospital window as the Toad Sage was quick to tell Naruto that Sasuke's body was safe from Orochimaru for three years, much to the Bellas' relief. However before Naruto could get too happy…_

"_Forget Sasuke. You can't help him so just forget him." Jiraiya said as the Bellas were shocked at what Jiraiya said, they knew he would have a point to what he was saying._

"_Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own free will. No matter what you do, he will not change. I've seen many Shinobi so I know the type…Orochimaru and Sasuke are cut from the same cloth…Don't delude yourself into thinking that you can bring him back. You can't. It's a fool's errand._

"_He didn't have to put it that way…" Emily muttered._

"_Like it or not, he does have a point. Sasuke betrayed everyone….and even tried killing Naruto…" Beca sighed as the other Bellas looked down, realizing he was right._

"_It may be easy for you to give up on him Pervy Sage but I can't! He may mean nothing to you but he's my friend!" Naruto argued as Jiraiya was quick to glare at him._

"_Idiot! Just take a good look at the condition that you're in and he's the one who did it to you! Was that the work of a friend!?" Jiraiya yelled as that was enough to humble Naruto as he looked down while Jiraiya also looked down, seemingly in thought before deciding to speak again._

"_If you insist on going after Sasuke then you'll get no training from me. I'll have the Anbu Black Ops assigned to guard you, to prevent you from leaving the village! You're not just some ordinary kid, you've got something inside of you that the Akatsuki want, the Nine Tailed Fox! But if you're going to behave like a kid and not listen to what I say to say then I'll do what I have to do. Eventually you'll face enemies far worse than Orochimaru and it's time you started preparing for them. The first thing is for you to give up on Sasuke. What happened was destined to happen. Dismiss him from your mind and move on. To be a Shinobi, you need more than strength and jutsu. You must become smarter. The longer you remain a fool, the harder it'll be for you to live in this world." Jiraiya finished as the Bellas all looked down at Jiraiya's words. As much as they all loved Sasuke, they knew Jiraiya was right._

"_Jiraiya's right…" Amy sighed as Naruto suddenly spoke._

"_Fine then…if being smarter means what you say it does then I'll remain a fool my entire life!" Naruto declared as both the Bellas and Jiraiya couldn't believe what Naruto was saying but at the same time they weren't surprised. This was Naruto after all._

"_I'm going after him and I'll do it on my own if I have to! I'll create my own powerful jutsu and whenever the Akatsuki show up, I'll smack 'em down!" Naruto vowed with the utmost certainty in his voice as the Bellas couldn't help but smile and laugh at Naruto._

"_Naruto…is definitely insane." Jessica smiled as she shook her head._

"_But I have a feeling Naruto can definitely do it. He can save Sasuke and bring him back!" Emily smiled._

"_He's crazy but that's why you're head over heels for him, right Legacy?" Amy smirked as Emily turned red as Jiraiya merely shook his head before not facing Naruto though everyone could tell even Jiraiya was impressed with Naruto's resolve._

"_The thought of me leaving you to come up with jutsu on your own like that idiotic sexy jutsu of yours is too depressing. This is more than foolish…it's so colossally foolish…it might even work…we've got a lot of work when you get out of the hospital so be ready to hit the ground running! See you then." Jiraiya grinned._

"_You got it!" Naruto beamed with a salute as his wounds did eventually heal and so the Bellas watched as Naruto went on mission after mission before one day…something bizarre happened…for a lack of better words as Naruto was suddenly running before bumping into someone. As the Bellas chased after him, their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as they saw just what Naruto had bumped into. It wasn't the fact that it was a person that surprised them but rather what the person looked like. It was a kid around Naruto's age with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes although he had two whiskers on his cheek unlike Naruto and he wore a red vest with a long sleeved light blue shirt underneath with dark blue shorts and similar ninja sandals._

"_Wait a second! Did Naruto do a clone?" Stacie pointed as the Bellas all furrowed their brows in confusion._

"_Not that I saw." Chloe said as the boy was quick to rub his aching head._

"_Damn it! Watch where you're going, ya know!" The boy yelled._

"_Wait, did he just say, 'ya know'?" Beca asked._

"_His hair looks like a pair of bananas." Amy bluntly stated._

"_Oh my god, you're right!" Ashley nearly spazzed out._

"_Who is this kid?_" _Emily asked as Naruto appeared just as irritated._

"_What'd you say? That's my line! You shouldn't be standing around here all spaced out!" Naruto yelled as the two picked each other up before staring at each other in both confusion and bewilderment._

"_D-Dad!" The boy yelled as the Bellas' eyes all bulged out._

"_DAD!?" All the Bellas exclaimed._

"_Wait a second! How can this kid be Naruto's son? They look the same age!" Beca nearly fell back as Lilly came to a conclusion._

"_Maybe he's from the future?" Lilly suggested as everyone stared at her like she was even more crazy than they originally thought. At first they stared at her warily before they noticed the man by the boy. Despite the bang covering his eye and his ridiculous outfit, it was clear who this man was given his facial features._

"_Wait…is that…Sasuke?" Aubrey asked as the girls looked at the man before noticing Aubrey was indeed right._

"_Oh my god it is! Talk about a growth spurt…" Stacie muttered as Sasuke had easily shot up two feet from the last memory they saw him in._

"_Wait does that mean Naruto was able to bring him back?" Flo asked._

"_I guess we'll have to see. I doubt Naruto's son would trust someone who was still unloyal to the village if they're together." Chloe assumed as she and the Bellas decided they would have to believe Lilly's insane theory as Amy smirked at the Legacy._

"_Oh my god! To think Naruto and Legacy were able to make a kid!" Amy grinned as Emily's cheeks flushed in embarrassment._

"_What!?" Emily asked as the girls all caught onto Emily's thoughts._

"_So Em, what would you name yours and Naruto's kid?" Ashley grinned, locking her arm in Emily's as she easily broke out her grip._

"_Now hold on! We don't even know who this kid's mom is!" Emily argued._

"_Mmhmm~" All the Bellas rolled their eyes as Emily looked down in embarrassment and angry._

"_But man! If that's how Sasuke looks when he's older, I wouldn't mind turning straight for that!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed in glee, disregarding the bizarre looks she received._

_Once the shock of everything wore off, the Bellas watched as Naruto and Jiraiya were assigned a mission of having to keep watch and make sure the mysterious boy and the older version of Sasuke weren't threats to the Leaf Village, or rather Naruto was as Jiraiya quickly scurried off. After a meeting with Sakura, showing how the two boys were practically twins, the two eventually reached Naruto's apartment._

"_By the way, I didn't catch your name." Naruto said._

"_It's Boruto." The boy as Boruto answered as the Bellas looked puzzled at such a bizarre name._

"…_Boruto?" All the Bellas asked in confusion._

"_Yo Legacy, why would you name your kid Boruto?" Amy asked, this something everyone else needed._

"_Like I said, we don't even know if this kid is mine from the future!" Emily yelled, getting a bit annoyed that no one seemed to be paying attention._

"_Boruto? Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ya know!" Naruto grinned before letting the two in. As Boruto suddenly got hungry, Naruto decided to make a feast of sorts for the boy as he set down two ramen cups for Boruto. Although the Bellas were quick to laugh at Boruto's unenthusiastic face at the ramen._

"_Looks like Boruto isn't a ramen junkie like his dad!" Chloe giggled before the look in Boruto's eyes suddenly changed as he was suddenly enjoying the ramen Naruto had offered him. As the two went to sleep, Naruto decided to have a small talk with Boruto._

"_Hey, you awake?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah." Boruto said._

"_Is that guy your dad?" Naruto asked as Boruto looked to the ceiling._

"_No, he's my master." Boruto shrugged as Naruto also shrugged._

"_So Naruto's kid being trained by his best friend. If that's not irony…" Ashley giggled._

"_Yeah I figured. You don't look like him. So what's your dad like?" Naruto asked as Boruto's eyes softened at the mention of his dad._

"_My dad is amazingly strong and it seems like everyone depends on him. He's really busy and doesn't get to come home a lot." Boruto explained as the girls could see that Naruto was really enjoying hearing Boruto talk about his dad._

"_Oh is that right?" Naruto asked with curiosity._

"_But when he is home I guess he's so exhausted that he's completely useless!" Boruto said with a snigger._

"_Oh, what's that like?" Naruto tilted his head._

"_On my little sister's birthday, we got a special cake all ready for her but my dad was so tired, he dropped the whole thing before we could eat it!" Boruto finished as both boys shared a good laugh at Boruto's tale._

"_Naruto? Exhausted? Not able to compute!" Beca snorted as her fellow Bellas all laughed with her._

"_You're right, he sounds like a completely useless dad! But you know…it seems like you enjoy talking about your family a lot. But….even if your dad's like that, you don't hate him, do you?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side as Boruto looked deep in thought before smiling._

"_No…I don't hate him." Boruto smiled as the Bellas noticed a lone tear coming from Naruto's eye._

"_Oh my god…did he know?" Emily asked._

"_Well even if he's goofy, Naruto's not a complete idiot." Chloe added as everyone else smiled at the sweetness of the scene._

"_I wonder how the relationship between Naruto and Boruto is." Jessica asked._

"_I wonder…since this is Naruto and Emily's kid from the future, does that mean we can call him an Aca-Child!?" Ashley beamed with excitement as everyone sans Emily shared her excitement._

"_I can deal with that! Aca-Child Boruto!" Aubrey beamed, excited to be an aunt one day in the near future._

"_For the last time, we don't even know who Boruto's mom is!" Emily yelled but sighed when she realized she was being ignored._

_Soon the next morning rolled around with the Bellas learning that rather than a ramen junkie, Boruto was a spice junkie as Boruto went around meeting the remaining Leaf Village rookies before a new threat arrived. This man wore a pair of regal white robes although the Bellas were quick to notice he had the same Byakugan as Neji and Hinata._

"_Who the hell is this clown?" Flo asked, speaking for everyone as Boruto took a step back in apprehension._

"_Urashiki!" Boruto's eyes widened._

"_Urashiki?" Ashley asked._

"_I've been wanting to see you for a while, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." Urashiki smirked, turning his gaze onto Naruto who only looked at him in confusion._

"_Wait, do you know me?" Naruto asked the man, utterly confused._

"_Well of course! You're very famous after all!" Urashiki yelled as he flung his weapon, a fish hook which impaled Naruto's chest much to the concern of everyone before it came up, revealing nothing._

"_Wait…he fights…with…a fishing hook?" Jessica asked in confusion as Urashiki looked just as confusion as Naruto charged at the rogue man._

"_I don't know what all that was about but I'm not gonna go easy on anyone who springs a surprise attack on me, ya know!" Naruto spat as he charged the man only to get caught in his hook line._

"_Oh no, he got caught!" Emily said in panic as Urashiki's eyes suddenly changed._

"_Let's try something else." Urashiki smirked._

"_Wait, what's with his eyes?" Chloe asked as Boruto charged at the man, Rasengan in hand._

"_Wait, Aca-Child can use Rasengan too?" Amy asked._

"_Since it's Naruto's kid, can we honestly be surprised?" Stacie shrugged as no one could argue that._

"_Take this!" Boruto yelled, charging at Urashiki with a Rasengan only for him to easily avade the attack._

"_This is bad!" Boruto grit his teeth._

"_As long as I've secured Naruto Uzumaki, I have no more business with you all." Urashiki smirked before trapping everyone in a rock like prison before making his way off with Naruto. Urashiki had tried to break the seal with Naruto's abdomen only to fail as Naruto nearly ended up losing control, wounding Boruto in the process as the new objective for Naruto was to stop Urashiki by any means necessary. However, being a little shaken by nearly getting killed by his eventual father, Boruto slapped Naruto's hand away one day during training, a gesture that really hurt Naruto as he ran off, seemingly doing nothing but staring at the sky blankly not even noticing the rain fall on him before the future version of Sasuke actually walked up with a look of actual concern, something the Bellas hadn't seen too many times from Sasuke before._

"_Hey, you'll catch a cold!" Future Sasuke told Naruto as he immediately recognized him from before as he took a seat on the tree branch behind him as he looked down, obviously worried he destroyed his friendship with Boruto._

"_Are you worried that you ended up hurting him? You didn't hurt him on purpose did you?" Future Sasuke asked Naruto who immediately jumped up._

"_Of course not!" Naruto was quick to defend himself. No way would he ever hurt someone, especially his son!_

"_But that's not good enough…if I let myself get swallowed up by the Nine Tails….hey mister, do you have a friend who's important to you?" Naruto asked the Future version of Sasuke who of course nodded his agreement._

"_I have a friend or a rival too…but right now, because of our differing opinions, we fought and went our separate ways. But I can't ignore him. He probably thinks it's none of my business and I'm just being a pest…" Naruto looked down as Future Sasuke looked at Naruto with eyes full of…regret?_

"_So all that training you're undergoing with Jiraiya…" Future Sasuke muttered, more to hiself than to Naruto._

"_I have to get stronger….so I can talk to Sasuke one more time! But it's hopeless…I went out of control and I hurt Boruto…at this rate…" Naruto buried his head in his palm as he looked and sounded near tears, something that broke the Bellas' hearts._

"_Oh Naruto…" Emily tried comforting Naruto only for her hand to phase right through the blonde._

"_I'm just wondering, how come more people don't see the resemblance between Naruto and Boruto? I mean…blonde hair, blue eyes, even their names sound the same! Are people in this village stupid?" Amy asked as the Bellas just nodded._

"_I'm going to tell you a story about my friend. Long ago, in order to achieve a goal, he chose a path that would separate him from his friend. He believed that strength meant severing his bonds with everything. He didn't understand. More like, he didn't try to understand that he had a good friend who thought about him more than anyone else…." Future Sasuke looked down as the Bellas couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of his story._

"_Sounds like Naruto and Sasuke." Chloe shook her head._

"_How does Naruto not know this older guy is Sasuke? I mean the voice and facial features…" Amy muttered._

"_What happened to him!?" Naruto demanded as the story of this man was definitely similar to the bond between him and Sasuke._

"_In the end, his friend finally knocked some sense into him. His friend never gave up on him when others would have and he never went back on his word. Heh, I guess he really hated losing." Future Sasuke chuckled as that made the Bellas laugh at the irony of Sasuke's story._

"_Wait, so no doubt this guy is definitely talking about himself. So that means Naruto was able to bring Sasuke back!" Emily gleamed excited to see how that happened._

"_Yeah but…I was noticing…he doesn't use his left arm or rather it doesn't look like it's there…did Naruto rip it off?" Ashley cringed at the mental image._

"_Given how unpredictable Sasuke was…it may have been the case…" Jessica answered, slightly curious as to what caused this version of Sasuke to lose his arm._

"_A sore loser, huh? I can kinda relate to that!" Naruto grinned as Future Sasuke turned his head with a chuckle._

"_I'm sure you can…" Future Sasuke mused._

"_Hey, so were those two able to laugh together in the end?" Naruto suddenly smiled._

"_Yeah." Future Sasuke answered as that was enough for Naruto while the Bellas felt a bit of happiness knowing Sasuke was able to return to the Sasuke they cared for._

"_In that case, I can't be whining around like this!" Naruto grinned before smacking his cheek, "Thank you, mister! I'm not gonna lose to that friend of yours! I'm gonna get stronger! Strong enough to protect Boruto too!" Naruto beamed and as if to commemorate his mood the rain ended with the evening sun shining in the distance._

"_If only you knew." Beca snorted._

"_Oh yeah, what's your name? I didn't catch it?" Naruto asked as the Bellas all snickered._

"_Sasuke Uchiha!" The Bellas answered in unison as Future Sasuke seemed to share their amusement._

"_Unfortunately I can't tell you." Future Sasuke stated much to Naruto's disappointment._

"_Oh c'mon! Don't be so stingy!" Naruto pouted as Sasuke handed Naruto a boxed lunch._

"_Now come on. After you eat, go make up with Boruto and continue your training." Future Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he handed him the boxed lunch._

"_Got it! And you know something? You're a surprisingly nice guy, mister!" Naruto beamed._

"_That was very sweet of Sasuke." Chloe smiled along with the other Bellas as this Sasuke was even sweeter than the one before he was corrupted by Orochimaru._

"_I guess you're right." Future Sasuke took his leave as Naruto was definitely fired up to continue his training._

_As soon as he met up with Boruto, the two quickly made up much to the Bellas' reliefs before they continued their training and all was peaceful until Urashiki suddenly attacked the two and a long drawn out battle between the two, Urashiki and an arriving Sasuke and Jiraiya ensued which seemingly ended with the revelation of Naruto's new move, his "Naruto Stream" and all s thought to have been over before Urashiki was back for more with a new transformation as the quartet were easily overwhelmed and when all was lost, Naruto was seemingly giving into his Nine Tails' power, much to Boruto's horror as the memory was tainted in the same light red color just like when Naruto lost control against Haku._

"_I'm not letting him die! I can save him!" Boruto yelled, running to Naruto much to the alarm of everyone watching._

"_Aca-Child!" All the Bellas yelled as they watched him helplessly as he was knocked back by one of Naruto's claws._

"_Is he insane!?" Emily tried running to Boruto's aid only for Stacie to hold her back._

"_I have a feeling our precious Aca-Child will be fine…" Stacie smiled despite her worry as Urashiki found this humorous._

"_How interesting! Go ahead and have a death match between friends!" Urashiki smirked as Boruto paid him no mind as he quickly etched his way towards Naruto._

"_Naruto, don't worry. After all, I know you better than anyone else. I know that you're not so weak as to be consumed by rage now come here." Boruto smiled as he extended his hand to Naruto in a kind gesture although Naruto couldn't see or even recognize Boruto as he prepared a deadly Rasengan that would no doubt kill Boruto upon impact._

"_Aca-Child! Get your ass outta there!" Cynthia Rose and Amy yelled._

"_Naruto! It's your son!" Ashley and Jessica exclaimed with tears in their eyes._

"_I'll accept it completely, dad!" Boruto vowed as before the Rasengan could touch Naruto, the Bellas found themselves in a small void as Boruto walked to Naruto as he put a hand on his back._

"_That was a nice throw, ya know!" Boruto grinned as the two shared a heartfelt smile together as the Bellas were thrown back to the real world as Naruto, in control of his Nine Tails' cloak along with Boruto stood with their arms extended upwards as they were ready to hand this Otsutsuki asshole his ass!_

"_I just don't feel like losing!" Naruto grinned._

"_We're gonna blast you to pieces!" The father-son duo of Naruto and Boruto vowed as their combined Rasengan only seemed to grow in size._

"_Do it!" Beca and Chloe yelled._

"_Kick his ass, Aca-Child!" Emily, Aubrey, Stacie, Flo, Ashley and Jessica, Flo, Amy and Cynthia Rose all yelled._

"_Hmph! Fine whatever! I'll just kill you! Ameno Subaruboshinomikoto: Ryugu!" Urashiki yelled as a giant demon suddenly appeared, trying to overwhelm Boruto and Naruto's Rasengan but they refused to give up. _

"_Have some of this as a nice little bonus for ya!" Jiraiya struck Naruto's shoulder with a Rasengan._

"_You bastard!" Urashiki growled as Sasuke gathered lightning in his palm._

"_And here's one from me, too! Take this! Kirin!" Sasuke yelled as he made literal lightning fall from the sky._

"_Did he just make Lightning fall from the sky!?" Aubrey yelled as this distraction was enough to finally send Urashiki hurdling off the planet, killing him. With both boys both exhausted they fell to the ground in a deep slumber, with Boruto muttering the following words, "We did it…dad…"_

"_What a good little kid!" Emily grinned._

"_Because he's yours!" Amy smiled as she and the Bellas giggled at Emily's face. The scene soon shifted to Boruto and the future version of Sasuke being out of the village before Naruto suddenly made his way over to where they were._

"_Hey, Boruto!" Naruto yelled as the girls didn't miss Boruto putting something in his back pocket._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's a little parting gift!" Naruto grinned as Boruto happily accepted the gift._

"_Oh thank you!" Boruto happily smiled as the Bellas smiled at the scene._

"_Aww, that's sweet." Jessica smiled._

"_I wonder what he gave Aca-Child?" Ashley asked as Beca, Amy and Cynthia Rose all snorted._

"_Ramen." The three women answered._

"_And don't open it just yet, save the surprise for later! I just wish I could've gotten everyone around given you a proper send off after having some food together!" Naruto grinned._

"_But it would've just been at Ichiraku anyways, right? Not that it wasn't good." Boruto snickered as the two smiled at each other._

"_Be careful on your way home and don't worry your mom and dad." Naruto smiled before holding his hand out._

"_Come visit again sometime! If you take too long, I might already be Hokage!" Naruto grinned as Aubrey sadly sighed._

"_I wish me and my dad could be like that…" Aubrey sighed as Boruto happily accepted Naruto's handshake._

"_The next time we meet, you really could be the Hokage!" Boruto smiled with the utmost certainty as he knew Naruto could achieve his dream as Naruto was speechless before smiling back at Boruto._

"_Just you wait!" Naruto grinned and the Bellas found themselves growing teary-eyed at such a sweet farewell before Sasuke called themselves over as he stood Naruto and Jiraiya together before using his Sharingan as a bright light enveloped the memory, making the two lose consciousness._

"_What just happened?" Beca asked as Hinata and Neji made their way over to where Naruto was._

"_Hinata? What happened? I feel…weird…" Naruto muttered._

"_Maybe it's because of your injuries from the day before yesterday?" Hinata asked as Naruto quickly flexed._

"_No I'm fine, see? Anyway, what're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as Neji and Hinata seemed just as confused._

"_Naruto, what happened to that guy who was with you?" Neji asked._

"_Guy?" Naruto tilted his head._

"_You kmow…the one you were with?" Neji asked as it was clear what Sasuke had now did…_

"_Hm…..I think there was someone but I can't remember…" Naruto said as The Bellas stared sadly at Naruto._

"_That's so sad…he forgot about Aca-Child…" Chloe frowned._

"_It couldn't be helped…for the sake of the future, it had to be done." Beca sighed as she was gonna miss seeing Boruto…maybe…they could meet him one day if he ever decided to come back in time again._

"_We never did find out who his mom was…" Emily muttered as the Bellas all rolled their eyes at her._

"_It's obviously you Em." Jessica snickered as Emily repeated that it wasn't her!_

_With everyone said and done, it was finally time for Naruto to leave on his training journey with Jriaiya in order to get strong enough to combat Orochimaru as well as the Akatsuki._

_However, as Naruto and Jiraiya traversed the lands and even helping out a village and a young boy named Tanishi, the Bellas recognized the place Naruto and Jiraiya were walking around._

"_Hold on…this is…Atlanta!" Aubrey noted in realization._

"_Huh, so we're finally gonna see the big moment when Naruto and I met, huh?" Emily smiled as the Bellas all squealed in excitement as this was a memory they were all excited to see._

"_Okay kid, we'll stay here for the evening." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at Jiraiya as if the toad sage had grown a second head._

"_What!? Are you kidding!?What about the training!?" Naruto demanded as he couldn't imagine just chilling while Sasuke was with that bastard snake Orochimaru._

"_Now, now, relax. After all, the Leaf Village wasn't built in a day." Jiraiya shrugged as Naruto huffed in irritation._

_Jiraiya then grinned lecherously as he noticed a very attractive brunette woman walk by._

"_Wait, that's my mom!" Emily pointed as the Bellas eyes widened as it really was Katherine Junk walking by._

"_And…it looks like Jiraiya is gonna try to put the moves on her." Beca sighed as all the Bellas shared a collective groan._

"_Alright, kid, see ya later! It's time for me to have some fun!" Jiraiya mischievously giggled before running off._

"_HEY! Get back here you Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled as he sighed._

"_Of all the sensei I had to get stuck with…" Naruto shook his head._

"_You know, whiskers sure did have a have a shitty hand when it came to sensei." Amy noted as the Bellas couldn't disagree with that sentiment._

_To pass the time, Naruto decided to walk around Atlanta and get a fill of the location as he was gonna stay there for the next day so it'd be good for him to get situated in this new location. However, the girls all chuckled at Naruto's over the top reactions to all the different technology that was present, especially dealing with cars. As soon as Naruto reached a nearby park, the sound of soft sobbing got Naruto's attention._

"_What's that?" Naruto asked before coming across a girl rubbing her eyes while sniffling. She was rather tall for her age but was cute. This…was the fourteen year old version of Emily Junk._

"_Aww, Em…what's wrong, sweetie?" Chloe asked, turning to the girl with a concerned frown._

"_Yeah, why were you crying?" Aubrey asked, just as concerned as the rest of the Bellas as they turned to Emily who sighed before looking down._

"_Before I met you guys…I was the odd kid out. People used to make fun of me and say I was too much because of my personality along with me being clumsy. Add that to me being tall for my age I was a sure fire target for bullying." Emily sighed as she looked down._

_Immediately she felt Ashley and Jessica grab her hands as everyone gave her a soft smile._

"_Screw those haters. Do not let anyone try to get you down or make you feel bad for who you are. Yeah you can be a bit too energetic but that's okay. You have friends now that accept you for who you are." Beca smiled._

"_Yeah. I know I give you a hard time and call you dumb all the time but it's only out of good fun, Legacy." Amy smirked._

"_Them assholes even think about touching you, they'll deal with me on their ass!" Cynthia Rose punched her fist in her palm as Emily felt happy tears come to her eyes. It was all thanks to Naruto who gave her the confidence to meet the current family she had now…_

"_R-right…thank you!" Emily smiled through her tears as the Bellas all shared a group hug together before turning back to the memories._

"_What's wrong with her?" Naruto felt bad for the girl since she reminded him of how he was before he met Iruka and Team Seven and as such a small vision showing Naruto all alone on that old swing set in the Academy, backed it up._

"_I'll go talk to her!" Naruto vowed before walking over to the younger version of Emily._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Memory Emily looked up to see a boy around her age if not a year younger looking at her in concern. He was several inches shorter than her and he wore an orange and blue tracksuit with a blue headband with a bizarre symbol on it that resembled a…leaf?_

_Memory Emily blinked before wiping her eyes._

"_W-who are you?" Memory Emily meekly asked._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ya know!" Naruto grinned as Memory Emily blinked._

"_O-okay?" Memory Emily replied. This boy seemed rather…bizarre._

"_Your name means fishcake." Memory Emily commented as Naruto laughed._

"_Fishcake?" Stacie snorted._

"_I knew that…" Lilly muttered._

"_Haha I guess! But anyways, what's your name?" Naruto smiled as something told Memory Emily she could trust this blonde._

"_Emily…Emily Junk." Memory Emily introduced herself._

"_Nice to meet you, Emily. So what's wrong?" Naruto smiled._

"_It's just…everyone always thinks I'm freaking just because I'm taller than everyone else...am I just…ugly?" bit her lip as Naruto's heart immediately went out to Emily._

"_There's nothing wrong with you, Emily! You're a pretty nice girl from what I can see!" Naruto smiled his trademark smile as Memory Emily felt her cheeks turn a slight red._

"_T…thank you…" Memory Emily looked down as Naruto smiled._

"_If it makes you feel any better, I wish I could get as tall as you!" Naruto explained as Memory Emily looked at Naruto in surprise._

"_R-Really?" Memory Emily tried asking as Naruto grinned before nodding._

"_Totally." Naruto smiled as Emily returned the smile._

"_It's weird that even though several years passed, Naruto's really only as tall as Ashley and Jessica." Beca shrugged._

"_Hey!" Ashley and Jessica spat, wondering what that meant. Was that meant to be an insult?_

"_Thank You, Naruto." Memory Emily smiled as Naruto held a hand out._

"_C'mon, let's get an ice cream!" Naruto smiled as Memory Emily happily took the hand of the shorter boy's._

"_Okay!" Memory Emily smiled as the two went off in a quest for ice cream. Though when they reached the local ice cream shop, Naruto found out the currency he used back in the Leaf Village was invalid in this town._

_Although Memory Emily quickly resolved this issue by paying for the ice creams herself._

_As the two happily ate their ice cream cones, Memory Emily decided to speak up._

"_So Naruto?" Memory Emily began._

"_Yeah?" Naruto asked as he was halfway through his cone._

"_So what's with that weird headband of yours? It looks kinda funny." Memory Emily asked as Naruto proudly grinned._

"_That's because I'm a ninja!" Naruto triumphantly smirked._

_Memory Emily's reaction was a blank expression with a blink._

"…_.Ninja?" Memory Emily blinked._

"_Yeah at the time, I thought he was just some weeb." Emily snorted, making the Bellas all snicker at Naruto's slightly disappointed expression._

"_Nice." Beca gave Emily a high-five._

"_Yep! And I wanna be the Hokage, the top ninja in my village!" Naruto grinned as he clenched his fist as Memory Emily giggled, obviously not believing him._

"_Hey what's with the laugh? I'm serious!" Naruto said as he could tell she didn't believe him._

"_Haha okay, okay." Memory Emily stopped her giggling fit as Naruto really enjoyed being around this Emily girl. _

"_Oh but Emily, I don't know my way around this Atlanta place. I'm kinda new here and I was wondering if you could show me around?" Naruto asked as Emily smiled._

"_Sure." Memory Emily agreed as she showed Naruto the ins and outs of Atlanta before the two went back to the park as they sat down on the same park bench where they met._

"_You know Naruto, you've been pretty nice to me. Thank you." Memory Emily smiled as she thanked Naruto as he rubbed his head bashfully._

"_Haha it's no problem! Besides I don't think any cute girl should be all lonely!" Naruto laughed as he stopped himself as he blushed as he realized the words left his mouth before he could stop himself._

_Memory Emily blinked as she couldn't believe what she heard. Did this guy really think she was cute despite her being freakishly tall?_

"_Y-you…think I'm cute?" Memory Emily stared at Naruto disbelief as Naruto was mentally smacking himself for being so stupid._

_However Emily could see Naruto's expression and so she decided to drop the subject._

…_.For now anyways._

"_Ooh~!" Jessica and Ashley cooed much to Emily's embarrassment._

"_Oh crap, I gotta get home, it's kinda getting late! Tell you what, I'm leaving tomorrow but we can hang before I leave?" Naruto suggested much to Emily's happiness._

"_Sure!" Memory Emily grinned as Naruto returned to where he could find where Jiraiya was. The Bellas all snickered at the big red mark on Jiraiya's face._

"_Bad luck with women…." Jiraiya muttered._

"_Way to show him, mom!" Emily laughed as Naruto rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, right. But anyways, guess what? I met this really nice girl! Her name's Emily and I'm gonna hang out with her again tomorrow!" Naruto grinned as Jiraiya smiled in satisfaction, happy that his protégé had found a young girl that he was fond of. Especially after what happened with Sakura….._

"_Well that's nice. Just remember we leave at ten tomorrow morning." Jiraiya reminded Naruto who grinned._

"_Yeah!" Naruto grinned as he soon met with Emily the next morning and the two sat in the same park bench as they enjoyed the nice morning breeze._

"_So Emily…what're your dreams for the future?" Naruto asked the Junk Legacy who looked down._

"_Well…I wanna fall in my mom's footsteps and be a Barden Bella…..they're a group of all female singers….And when I join, I want them to accept me for me, not because of who my mom is…" Emily in the memory said as the Bellas smiled at their Emily._

"_And we do accept you." Jessica ruffled Emily's hair._

"_It's for life, Em." Stacie smiled as Emily felt her heart become lighter. These were the friends she were blessed with after pining for nearly half a decade._

"_Thanks…everyone…" Emily smiled._

"_But…I'm not sure if I can do it…I mean they're all top notch and…" Emily in the memory trailed off as that was enough for Naruto._

"_Don't be so down on yourself!" Naruto reprimanded Emily in the memory who stared at Naruto._

"_B-but…" Memory Emily frowned as Naruto put his hands on her shoulders as he imposed a serious glare at the taller girl._

"_Don't ever give up! Keep on trying until you succeed. It may not work the first or second time but you will succeed! I know you can do it!" Naruto stated as the look in Emily's eyes changed from uncertainty to that of…determination?_

"…_You really think I can do it?" Memory Emily asked as Naruto grinned._

"_Damn right I know it!" Naruto said with the utmost certainty as Memory Emily looked down._

"_You're right…..I shouldn't beat myself up. I'll go in there and audition the hell out of the Barden Bellas and when I give them a hundred and ten percent, I'll go in and knock their socks off!" Memory Emily beamed as Naruto gave her a thumbs up._

"_That's what I wanna hear!" Naruto grinned as the Bellas all cooed at the memory._

"_That was really sweet of Naruto." Aubrey beamed, excited to see the real Naruto again._

"_He comforted you, gave you confidence and became your first friend. I can see why you're totes heads over heels for him!" Ashley grinned as Emily blushed but couldn't argue against any of the seniors._

"_Emily! It's time for you to go to c-Who is this?" Katherine Junk asked as she walked up to Emily before taking note of the energetic blonde._

"_This is Naruto, mom. My new friend." Memory Emily smiled as she gestured to Naruto._

"_Yo!" Naruto grinned as Katherine was immediately in Naruto's face before happily shaking his hand._

"_Friend!? Seriously!? Thank you so much for being a friend to my daughter. Ever since she's started Middle School, she's had a real problem of people bullying her but it really warms my heart that she not only has a new friend but a potential boyfriend in the making!" Katherine beamed, excited at the thought of grandchild in the far future as Emily and Naruto both blushed at her words._

"_B-boyfriend!?" Memory Emily and Naruto exclaimed as the Bellas all laughed at their reactions._

"_Seems momma knows best!" Chloe grinned._

"_Enough!" Emily shoved everyone off as Katherine decided to take her phone out to commemorate this moment._

"_To commemorate this, get in with Emily, Naruto. I want to get this for a picture." Katherine grinned as Naruto shrugged as the two got close as Katherine snapped the pic._

"_Well, I have to go now Naruto…..Thank you for being nice to me….w-will….I ever see you again?" Memory Emily frowned as she looked down at the thought of not seeing Naruto as he happily pat her shoulders. Well as much as he could given she was several inches taller than him._

"_Of course you will! I have several things I gotta take care of…." Naruto looked down as the girls saw visions of Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, Kabuto and finally Sasuke flash through the memory before he looked at her with a smile._

"_I promise I will come back when all that is done. It's my promise of a lifetime, believe it!" Naruto grinned before taking his leave as the two childhood sweethearts waved goodbye to each other._

"_And he kept your promise. If that ain't true love, I dunno what is." Cynthia Rose smirked as Emily looked down with a soft smile._

"_Yeah…" Emily grinned eager to talk to Naruto as he eventually met up with Jiraiya as the two continued on their training trip. Along the way, the Bellas watched as Naruto and Jiraiya trained off and on together as the two got ever so closer._

_But one evening really stood out to the Bellas…._

_Naruto was bearing his fangs against Jiraiya as three chakra tails erupted behind him._

"_What the hell is going on!?" Amy asked, not liking the look in Naruto's eyes._

"_I know….it's like he wants to kill Jiraiya…" Chloe muttered as a fourth chakra tail appeared._

"_Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled before Naruto transformed into a miniature version of the Nine Tailed Fox although he was covered in blood and his eeys were pure white with serrated white teeth. He looked like a real monster. To add, instead of light red color the memory would have whenever Naruto used Kurama's power, it was colored a dark red, almost as if the memory was tainted with blood._

"_Nice Pokemon…." Lilly muttered._

"_That's not a Pokemon!" All the other Bellas exclaimed as Naruto had nearly killed Jiraiya but was stopped by a sealing tag that Jiraiya kept handy just in case. _

"_That…was too much…." Beca shook her head as everyone, even Lilly and Flo, were unnerved seeing the large X-Shaped scar on Jiraiya's chest._

"_I wonder….how he managed to get in good with Kurama…" Emily muttered, the other Bellas wondering the same thing as Naruto was healed though Jiraiya decided not to tell Naruto in fear of that would hurt him and with their wounds healed, the Bellas watched as the two continued growing ever closer through the years as Naruto continued to get stronger and more powerful as Jiraiya was quickly becoming more of a father figure rather than an instructor to Naruto, something making the Bellas teary-eyed as they were happy for Naruto to finally have a father like figure after the hellish childhood he had._

_Eventually, the day had come when Naruto and Jiraiya had finally returned to the Leaf Village after three years of training. Naruto excitedly ran up a pole in the Leaf Village as he overlooked all the Hokage faces._

"_Now this takes me back! This village hasn't changed a bit! I'm home everyone! Naruto Uzumaki, has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto grinned as the Bellas all couldn't stop the proud smiles from adorning their faces. This was no longer the young preteen they had gotten so accustomed to see but rather was the Naruto they knew._

"_Oh my god, we watched Naruto grow up! I feel like a proud mom!" Chloe sobbed as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled from god knows where._

"_Where did you even get that handkerchief from?" Beca asked though the red head ignored her._

_The Bellas watched as Naruto reunited with Kakashi and Sakura before he had both of them repeated the Bell Test they failed miserably at three years prior and after showing off their abilities, the Bellas being very impressed with Sakura's growth, they were able to get their bell and they were assigned their first mission upon Naruto's return back to the village, having to retrieve the newly made Kazekage, Gaara, that was kidnapped by the Akatsuki who finally made their move. While the Bellas should have been a bit wary of Gaara given his actions during the Chunin Exams, they remembered a mission Naruto had with Gaara and his two bodyguards, they decided to give him a chance._

_Upon encountering two Akatsuki members, Sasori and Deidara, Naruto was finally able to retrieve Gaara although he was zapped of his Tailed Beast, killing Gaara and he was thankfully revived thanks to a jutsu by the elder, Chiyo._

_The high of the mission was that in the fight with Sasori, Sakura was able to ascertain the meeting point of Orochimaru at Tenchi Bridge. And as such, Team Kakahsi were given two new members, the Anbu Yamato who the girls thought was cool yet freaky with his wood powers and the Root Ninja Sai, someone the Bellas were wary of, especially with how rude he was. After a long drawn out fight with Orochimaru, Team Kakashi were finally able to reach Sasuke where the Bellas were finally reunited with Sasuke…._

"_That's Sasuke? He looks so…." Emily shuddered._

"_Cold…." Chloe finished for her with a shiver as they could only wonder what led to Sasuke becoming the kind man in the Boruto memories._

_Try all they wanted to, Naruto had failed to be powerful enough to bring Sasuke back by force and with renewed hope thanks to Sai, Naruto had engaged in Chakra Nature training in order to become strong enough in the new future. Along the way, the Bellas watched as Naruto had traveled to the land of demons and saved a priestess by the name of Shion, helped a medical nin by the name of Amaru and even helped and befriended a monk by the name of Sora who also had Nine Tails' chakra from within thanks to his bastard father._

_Eventually, the time for Naruto's training to be put to the test came as Naruto was face to face against two more Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, members who were responsible for the death of Asuma._

"_Here it comes…" Kakuzu said as all of his hearts surrounded him._

"_He kinda looks like Squirdward…" Lilly muttered as the girls all stared at her like she was even crazier than they all had thought._

"_How does he look anything remote like Squidward!?" Jessica yelled as Naruto summoned two clones before making a Rasengan that was bigger than a standard Rasengan as he raised it to his head. _

"_Okay it's ready!" Naruto yelled as he ran with his new jutsu before Kakuzu jumped into the air._

"_He jumped!" Chloe said as Kakuzu managed to impale Naruto. Or rather…..what he thought was Naruto before he jumped behind him as what Kakuzu had impaled was merely a Shadow Clone._

"_Take this! Wind Style! Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto yelled as his jutsu was devastated, incipaciting the Akatsuki before Kakashi dealt the final killing blow._

"_Geez, that was like a Destructo Disk!" Stacie said, oblivious to the deadpan looks she received._

"_Weeb." Beca muttered as the Bellas watched as the memories continued as the Bellas watched as Naruto helped people such as Guren and Yukimaru, helped defeat the rogue ninja Hiroku that was involved in an incident where Kakashi had actually left the Leaf Village and even had a mission with the Six Tails Jinchuuriki in Utakata. However…upon returning back to the Leaf Village, Naruto received very distressing news…._

"_So Grandpa Toad Sage, what'd you wanna tell me?" Naruto asked as something told the Bellas the news wasn't good._

"…_I don't like this…" Aubrey said as Fukasaku looked down in despair._

"_Where should I even start? I guess I should say it…..Jiraiya-Boy has fallen in battle." Fukasaku stated somblerly as the Bellas were just speechless._

"…_." _

"…_.Aca-Scuse me?" Aubrey asked as the Bellas were just speechless at what they had heard._

"…_Someone as strong as Jiraiya….dead?" Flo couldn't believe it. Emily covered her mouth in her hands as tears came to her eyes._

"_Naruto….I'm so sorry!" Emily teared up as Naruto was speechless as it felt like the entire world had caved in and the Bellas could only watch helplessly as Naruto went through all the stages of grief. But with the help of Shikamaru and Iruka, Naruto was able to find his way again before deciding to engage in training to learn Sage Mode in order to combat the enemy that killed Jiraiya, the Akatsuki Leader, Pain. With his training complete, the Bellas watched as Naruto returned to the Leaf Village or rather…what was left of it._

"_So that's the Akatsuki Leader, huh?" Emily asked, feeling nervous._

"_Yeah…something about this guy rubs me the wrong way…" Jessica muttered as Naruto and Pain glared at each other as Naruto glared at Pain once he started his spiel about peace._

"_Shut the hell up! Don't make me laugh! After all you've done, how can you call this peace!?" Naruto yelled, righteous anger coursing through his veins as Pain merely scoffed at him._

"_You cannot see the forest for the trees. You do not understand the meaning of peace. Now just come quietly, your death will lead to peace." Pain muttered as the Bellas scoffed._

"_Peace? Yeah right!" Amy snorted as that was enough for Naruto before the two engaged in one of the most epic battles the Bellas had seen since coming into these memories. Except for the Deva path, Naruto defeated the other Pains but found himself restrained by the Deva path as the Bellas couldn't believe it. Naruto was actually captured but before Pain could make his way off with Naruto, Hinata had came in and attempted to save Naruto. But not without saying some few choice words to Naruto…._

"_I love you, Naruto!" Hinata smiled as the Bellas felt both feelings of adoration and exasperation._

"_That's nice and all but umm….why confess on a battle field!?" Beca yelled as Hinata was dealt with by Pain after a small fight ensued and before Pain could do anymore harm, Naruto had assumed a Six Tailed form and even elevated to an Eighth Tail form and before he could rip the seal off, Naruto was stopped at the last second by his father, the Fourth Hokage. After the two had a small talk about the truth of the Nine Tails' attack nearly Seventeen Years ago, Minato left Naruto with some parting words before his Chakra disappeared._

"_Naruto, you can do it. As your father, I believe in you." Minato smiled as he ruffled his hair before disappearing._

"_I wish my dad was like that…" Aubrey frowned as Amy and Beca grunted in agreement. _

_Upon returning to normal, Naruto and Pain had engaged in another battle where it was obvious where the tide of battle was soon turning._

"_Unbelievable…he's still conscious….you who have no Pain! Give up!" Pain yelled as Naruto had formed a Rasengan in his hand._

"_Why don't you!? Give up on me giving up!" Naruto roared, slamming his Rasengan into Pain's chest._

"_Yes!" Emily and Stacie cheered as they jumped and hugged while the other Bellas also cheered as Naruto soon made his way to where the real Pain, Nagato was. After a small talk concerning pain and peace for the future, it seems Naruto's words had finally reached Nagato._

"_If there's such a thing as peace I'll find it! Because that's who Naruto is!" Naruto declared with a proud smirk as the Bellas all smiled at Naruto._

"_This guy may be a dumbass but he'll definitely save the world." Beca smiled as the look in Nagato's eyes had definitely changed._

"_If that's the case…then…I shall believe in you…Naruto Uzumaki…" Nagato said as he made a hand sign._

"_Wait, what's he doing?" Chloe asked as Konan had explained that Nagato was reviving everyone he had killed during his Leaf Village raid though unfortunately this wasn't the case for Jiraiya due to the lack of chakra Nagato had left._

_With the Pain situation now over, the Bellas watched teary-eyed as Naruto was declared the Hero of the Hidden Leaf and even Inari and Tazuna had dropped in for a small visit. Although all was nto well as Cloud Village Ninja had informed the Leaf at how Sasuke had attacked the Cloud Village and abducted their Jinchuuriki and as such, Sasuke was marked as a wanted criminal to be hunted down, much to the shock of the Bellas'._

_Wanting to see Sasuke one more time, Naruto dashed off in pursuit of Sasuke before the two finally reunited although…unlike their last reunion….the look in Sasuke's demeanor was now crooked…downright evil…._

"_I can't believe it…how could Sasuke try killing Sakura!?" Chloe demanded as Sasuke merely smirked as Naruto glared at him._

"_In case you forgot, Sakura's a fellow member of Team Seven!" Naruto tried reminding his friend who merely scoffed in return._

"_You mean ex Team Seven." Sasuke smirked evilly as the look in his eyes was enough to make some of the softer members of the Bellas cringe._

"_Tobi told me the truth about Itachi and about it….I get it!" Naruto said as the Bellas all looked to each other, remembering Tobi telling Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto the truth about Itachi._

"_I still can't believe it….Itachi killing his clan because that Danzo guy told him too…" Ashley muttered as Sasuke's teeth grit in rage._

"_I've already told you before, you have no parents or brothers so outsiders like you should shut up! Besides….one of the goals of my plan of revenge have finally been achieved….Early…the Leaf Elder Danzo…I killed him!" Sasuke grinned as the Bellas couldn't believe how gleefully Sasuke bragged about murdering someone._

"_Sasuke actually killed him?" Jessica asked as Sasuke continued._

"_It was unlike anything I've ever felt before! Almost as if I was finally cleansing the Uchiha name of the stigma that's plagued it for all these years, like I was freeing the Uchiha Clan from being a part of this corrupt Shinobi World! Isn't that what you Leaf ninja have always wanted? Snubbing and rejecting my clan? Well don't worry I'll wipe it from your memories! By killing every last one of you until the Leaf is crushed forever! Any link to the Uchiha will be severed and our name will finally be purified and that is how I will revive my clan!" Sasuke evilly declared as the Bellas were speechless._

"…_..H-how….could he grow up….to be that man we saw…with Boruto?" Emily asked._

"_He's off his rocker…." Amy muttered as Sasuke charged at Naruto with a Chidori, intent on killing Naruto before the two had a small talk within the void they stood in before being ejected back into the real world._

"_Sasuke! You've seen it…as well as me, haven't you? You know…the next time we fight….we'll die." Naruto declared much to the shock of everyone watching._

"_ACA-SCUSE ME!?" All the Bellas yelled as this was enough for Sasuke to grit his teeth._

"_I don't get it! What the hell do you want!? Why are you so obsessed with me!?" Sasuke yelled as Naruto gave his friend a kind smile._

"_Because we're friends." Naruto smiled as Emily was close to tears._

"_N-naruto….how could you…what about…our promise…" Emily bit her lip as several tears fell despite her efforts. All the other Bellas were quick to put their hands on her shoulder and reassure and remind her that Naruto didn't die. That didn't stop her from wanting to confront Naruto when all was said and done though…._

_Upon returning to the Leaf Village, the girls watched as Naruto engaged on several adventures such as dealing with an incident with a very powerful device known as the Ama No Hoko as well as even getting attacked by Madara and getting caught in a jutsu known as the "Limited Tsukuyomi" along with Sakura much to the Bellas' Dismay. However, Naruto overcome those trials logically before he was given a new mission, to visit Turtle Island in order to train to master the Nine Tails with the help of Killer Bee, the Jinchuuriki that was thought to have been taken by Sasuke. Along the way, Naruto had an adventure of sorts on the High Seas and had to deal with quite interesting scenarios such as dealing with Pirates, a Ghost Ship, nearly starving to death, having to deal with a Shadow Clone rebellion along with an imposter Naruto and several other adventures but one particular memory stood out to the girls…_

_A Kunoichi was stuck in a forced marriage, something that Naruto called her out on._

"_But in a marriage, don't both people have to love each other?" Naruto asked the Kunoichi, Shizuka._

"_But does that really matter?" Shizuka asked as Naruto smiled as he looked to the sky._

"_There's a girl I promised to see again…her name's Emily….." Naruto smiled in nostalgia._

"_Emily?" Shizuka asked._

"_Emily's a girl I really like and maybe when I get to know her and catch up with her again, maybe I would marry her but I wouldn't want to marry her if I didn't love her!" Naruto said much to the Bellas' and Naruto's delight._

"_Naruto…" Emily couldn't believe Naruto still held onto their promise as the Bellas just found Naruto's words adorable._

"_Aww~! Emily's boyfriend! Emily's boyfriend~!" The other Bellas, even Lilly, cooed much to Emily's embarrassment._

_Upon arrival at Turtle Island,, Naruto had to confront his dark side which he eventually conquered thanks to help from Bee. The next stage…involved a direct encounter with the Nine Tails….Which was a lot easier said than done….._

"_You the Nine Tails Jinchurriki would team up with the Eight Tails!? How pathetic!" Kurama yelled raising his Tailed together for a Tailed Beast bomb._

"_I hope he's ready…." Beca muttered as a long drawn out battle between the two happened which nearly ended with Naruto embracing his hatred before being saved at the last second by his mother and upon looking at her, the Bellas were instantly reminded of Chloe._

_The Bellas all adored and fawned over the love story, Kushina had with Minato before Naruto was finally able to defeat Kurama and even got a brand spanking new form. It was then that Kushina revealed what really happened all those years ago when Kurama had attacked the Hidden Leaf Village before making her leave. But not without leaving her son with some very sweet words…._

"_I'm sorry…I wasn't around to be your mother…I wasn't there for you…I wasn't there to love you!" Kushina frowned, wiping tears from her eyes as the Bellas' hearts all went out to her._

"_Oh Miss Kushina…don't apologize…it's not your fault but that masked bastard." Emily smiled through her tears as Naruto merely looked down._

"_Don't apologize…yeah I had some hard times as a Jinchuuriki but I never blamed either of you! Maybe I never understood what a parent's love was but I now know you and dad filled me up with love before you died and here I am, happy and healthy! I'm glad I ended up being your son!" Naruto grinned as the Bellas were now openly crying at Naruto's words._

"_Okay…that's just…" Beca was immediately reminded of her own mother._

"_That's so sweet…" Chloe cried on the same handkerchief from earlier as Kushina managed to hug Naruto despite fading away._

"_Naruto! Thank you for letting me be your mother…for letting Minato be your father…thank you for being our son! Thank you!" Kushina said before she faded away as a long tone fell down Naruto's eyes as Naruto tried to compose himself._

"_Mom…..I promise I'll eat less ramen and focus on the veggies…and I love hopping in a hot bath and I get plenty of sleep. Hell people say I get too much! As for friends I've got plenty of them…I just wish you could've met them and there is a special girl I've met…who I wanna see again soon….although there's one friend I'm not really getting along with right now….As for school well you were right but I never let it get me down, ya know and it wasn' smooth sailing with the teachers in the Academy but I respect them all now! And you were right about Pervy Sage but he was a great man who turned me into the person I am now! I…am Naruto Uzumaki…Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village…and my dream…is to be a Shinobi…that's a bigger badass than my father and to become a stronger Shinobi than my mother!" Naruto vowed._

_Soon the girls watched as Naruto continued his training with Killer Bee before Naruto found out about the devasting state of the World….Madara had declared war and with new power at his disposal Naruto set off towards the Battle Field._

_But not without having a few words with Kurama who tried to berate Naruto for his idealistic way of thinking before Naruto made a vow._

"_Someday, I'll come after the hatred inside of you!" Naruto vowed before jumping on one of Kurama's tails._

"_I went through a lot of Hell having you inside of me but…I know how it is to be at the mercy of your own hatred." Naruto smiled at Kurama who looked as if he just wanted to goggle Naruto up._

"_Are you stupid!? I am the Nine Tails!? You think some little brat can change me!? I am hatred incarnate!" Kurama yelled as the girls all giggled at Kurama's bravado._

"_Hasn't stopped him before." Cynthia Rose smirked._

"_No problem and besides you're not even that bad! Well see ya!" Naruto grinned, leaving Kurama in a very emotional state of mind._

_With the power of the Nine Tails on his side the girls marveled as Naruto went against many powerful ninja such as the Third Raikage, Second Mizukage and various other powerful ninja including an old childhood friend, Yota. However, this only served to be the true beginning of the war…._

"_Hey! Wait, there's someone up there…." Naruto pointed as there stood none other than Madara Uchiha._

"_So that's how he looks under the mask?" Emily asked._

"_No…..look at his eyes….it's reanimation….meaning….." Gaara trailed on as the Bellas couldn't believe what they were hearing._

"_Wait, if that's the real Madara, then who the hell is behind the mask!?" Aubrey asked as the Bellas watched in absolute horror as Madara completely devastated the Ninja Alliance before they were all saved by the Five Kage at the last minute who left him with the task of stopping the fake Madara as they promised to deal with the real Madara._

_As Naruto and Bee confronted the Fake Madara or rather Tobi, a battle quickly ensued where Naruto was nearly captured but was saved at the last second by the untimely arrival of both Kakashi and Guy. Though the battle was quickly turning against the favor of the good guys as the Jinchuuriki transformed into their respective Tailed Beasts._

"_This is bad, no matter how you look at it." Kurama smirked through his cage as the Bellas all glared at him._

"_Why isn't he getting off his ass and helping Naruto!?" Aubrey demanded, speaking for everyone._

"_Heh…you just….watch me but you know…you've been talking to me a lot lately so let me give you some words…..I really appreciate for what you did against the real Madara back there." Naruto smirked through his exhaustion as Kurama snarled at Naruto._

"_Don't be stupid! I only did what I had to do in order to pass the time…that's right…only to pass the time!" Kurama smirked as the Bellas all rolled their eyes._

"_Those idiots are really doing that at a time like that!?" Beca was ready to smack the two clean silly as Naruto shared her irritation._

"_Hey! Why are you acting like that just because I thanked you! I suggest you change your tone or els-"Naruto was about to argue before a large paw cut him off._

"_Bump your fists with mine." Kurama smirked as the girls gasped with a smile._

"_This must be when Naruto and Kurama became friends!" Emily gasped._

"_Heh, chakra tug of war again?" Naruto smirked._

"_You idiot! We don't have to do that this time!" Kurama chided Naruto as he stood tall, having found his second wind._

"_Kurama….you're no longer a monster fox but a comrade…a friend of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto grinned as the girls and even Kurama were moved by his words._

_With their newfound bond, Naruto gained a tremendous power up and the Bellas all watched and marveled as Naruto and Kurama were able to take on and own all the Tailed Beasts, leaving only Tobi behind and as nightfall hit, Naruto, Guy, Kakashi and Bee all tried fighting off against the might of Tobi before…._

"_WHO ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled, slamming his Rasengan into Tobi's face before….._

"_Is that you….Obito!?" Kakashi asked as it was none other than Kakashi's old teammate Obito as the main one orchestrating everything._

"_Ugh….talk about ugly…." Beca cringed at Obito's scars._

"_I think he looks kinda handsome. What?" Flo asked at the stares she received. _

_If this wasn't bad enough, the real Madara also touched down, goading our heroes about the fate of the Five Kage before…..what was dreaded the most happened….the Ten Tails was revived…._

"_So that's…." Ashley gulped._

"_The Ten Tails?" Jessica took a step back at its monsterish appearance._

"_Talk about nightmare fuel." Beca muttered._

"_I think it looks kinda cute." Lilly murmured, once again oblivious to the reception she received._

_As all hope seemed lost, the Shinobi Alliance had finally arrived, however the Ten Tails was definitely a force to be reckoned with as several causalities arose as a result…One of which….was Neji's….The death nearly drove Naruto to the brink of insanity was it not for the help of Hinata._

_With renewed confidence, the alliance pushed forward against the might of Obito, Madara and the Ten Tails before suddenly all four previous Hokage touched down…followed by Sasuke._

"_A lot has happened but I've decided to become the Hokage." Sasuke demanded._

…_._

"_WHAT!?" All the Bellas exclaimed._

"_Uh…I'm sure they do criminal background checks." Flo muttered._

"…_Just what the hell is Sasuke planning?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Ignoring all the hostility aimed his way, it seemed Team Seven was finally back together and the Bellas watched with amazement as the renewed Team Seven battled against the Ten Tails spawns before Obito suddenly fell out of the sky, seemingly defeated as Minato had appeared to have killed him._

_Key word, attempted._

_Obito suddenly sucked the Ten Tails inside of himself before he and the Ten Tails itself became encompassed in a ball._

"_What's happening? Is the Ten Tails changing shape?" Chloe asked._

"_No….this is what Obito's plan has been all along…..to become….the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki!" Naruto exclaimed._

_And as such the Ten Tails Jinchuriki Obito was definitely a force to be reckoned with but eventually Naruto was able to reach him through a literal battle of chakra tug of war._

"_What do you want from me!?" Obito yelled as Naruto smirked at him._

"_I want you to stop lying to yourself. After all….you're dad's disciple, the best friend of Kakashi-Sensei and an Uchiha like Sasuke. I plan on ripping your mask off!" Naruto vowed._

"_Okay this is cool and all but just think about everything…this is two dudes, one half-naked, talking about feelings…what do you think is gonna happen?" Amy asked as the Bellas all sent her disturbed looks as it turned out Naruto had finally reached Obito. Leaving only Madara left to defeat…however…in Obito's weakened state, he had managed to use the reanimation jutsu on him…thus bringing him back to life…_

"_Oh no…." Emily muttered._

"_Finally…There's no better feeling! Than the feeling of rushing and flowing blood with the thrill to fight!" A revived Madara celebrated his newly revival before a flame of fire literally cut him off._

"_Sasuke?" Chloe and Aubrey asked._

"_Let's see what a living fossil like you can do!" Sasuke yelled, blazing him with the Amaterasu as this unfazed Madara before he suddenly set his eyes on the Tailed Beasts before managing to summon the Gedo Statue…ripping out all the Tailed Beasts….including Kurama…._

_The memory darkened as Naruto's heart beat lowered as the Bellas were speechless…..Naruto had died…he actually died…_

"_Naruto…died…" Emily nearly heaved as she nearly fainted as the other Bellas caught her._

"_Don't worry Em, Naruto's fine!" Jessica was quick to reassure her._

"_Yeah, he's here now." Chloe added though even she was curious as to how Naruto actually survived._

_Eventually the memory came to as Naruto awoke in a sewer system where he was face to face with none other than the Sage of the Six Paths himself where he explained the origin of Chakra and Ninshu along with the tail of his mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki and after finishing he bestowed Naruto even more power than he did originally._

_After coming to, he and Sasuke stood together against the might of the Ten Tails' Jinchuuriki of Madara._

"_Wait, he has a Rinnegan?" Beca asked as the other Bellas noticed the blood stain near Sasuke's heart._

"_Heh, I'm not gonna defeat you stupid!" Naruto grinned before assuming his new Tailed Beast State._

"_We're going to defeat you, Madara." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Madara smirked._

"_Very well then. This shall be the final battle!" Madara declared before an epic battle ensued. However…..Madara was able to retrieve his other Rinnegan and with his other Rinnegan, he dropped down a series of meteors before flying into space where the Moon was._

"_Now…Shine over this World….INFINITE TSUKUYOMI!" Madara yelled as the moon turned blood red with the eye of the Ten Tails reflected off the surface before Madara made a hand sign._

"_Now…BECOME ONE!" Madara smirked as the silhouette of Kaguya Otsutsuki covered the entire world and before the Bellas knew anything a bright light illuminated the battle field, turning the sky as bright as day._

"…_.What…just happened?" Amy blinked caught off guard by the bright light as Chloe noticed the "sun" or rather what appeared to be the sun was bright and shining with the eye of the Ten Tails fully visible on it._

"…_I think Madara just activated his jutsu…" Emily muttered as everyone could only watch in dismay as everyone was cocooned and bound by a tree, much to everyone's shock._

"_What the hell is going on!?" Ashley asked._

"_This is something out of the freaking Matrix…" Flo muttered as the girls noticed that everyone but Team Seven was caught in the jutsu._

"…_What's going on out there….Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke merely scoffed at her._

"_And what different would it make if I told you now? You can't do anything anyways." Sasuke bluntly stated as the Bellas glared at him._

"_Okay, rude much?" Aubrey crossed her arms._

"_What crawled up his ass and died?" Chloe frowned as Naruto shared the Bellas' anger._

"_Sasuke, you asshole! Sakura's a fellow member of Team 7!" Naruto chided his teammate who disregarded his anger._

"_I agree. After all-"Kakashi tried explaining as Sasuke glared at him._

"_Kakashi, you're no more useful than Sakura so shut up, I'm directing here." Sasuke spat and at Kakashi's silence, Sasuke decided to speak again._

"_Anyways, Madara has launched his jutsu. And everyone outside has fallen outside its spell. I suspect we're the only ones not caught in it." Sasuke said as Naruto tensed._

"_So that means outside everyone…" Naruto began as Sasuke merely stared at Naruto._

"_Is in a dream." Sasuke finished as the Bellas tensed…remembering how they were at Worlds and before they knew anything they couldn't move and ended up in their own dream worlds…._

_Aubrey dreamed of a reality where she had her father's approval._

_Beca dreamed of a world where her father never left and her mother was still around with the Bellas staying together forever, especially with Chloe…._

_Chloe dreamed of a world where she and Beca were happily married and living a very prosperous life together while the Bellas continued to dominate every competition in the world._

_Amy dreamed of a world where her father wasn't a cold, heartless criminal and was instead a very benevolent man._

_Lilly dreamed of a world where Satan finally left her body and she could finally have all the discussions she wanted with her precious friends._

_Flo dreamed of a reality where her brother didn't sale her for a chicken and she didn't have to live in fear of being deported._

_Cynthia Rose dreamed of a world where her gambling debts were paid off and she had Stacie and her "goodies" all to herself._

_Stacie dreamed of a world where she could have all the sex she wanted._

_Ashley and Jessica both dreamed of a world where they were actually recognized and appreciated and treated as actual Bella members and they lived together and were acknowledged as a couple._

_And lastly Emily dreamed of a world where she continued the Legacy of the Bellas with Naruto at her side…._

_Soon the light for the Infinite Tsukuyomi died down as Sasuke released his Perfect Susanoo._

"_About time…felt like we were in there for months…" Beca muttered as Madara prepared for battle against Team Seven again. But before he could take a step….._

"_I can't move!" Madara tensed as everyone stared at the two in confusion._

"_Wait, what's happening? Some sort of falling out?" Emily asked._

"_Isn't it presumptuous to assume you're different than Obito? My dear Madara…all this time you have been living inside of a dream…one that I concocted!" Black Zetsu, attached to Obito, grinned at Madara's expression._

"_I'm confused….Weren't they friends?" Chloe asked._

"_A dream? How can you say this, Black Zetsu? You are my will incarnate!" Madara argued as Black Zetsu merely chuckled._

"_Wrong again…my will is the will of KAGUYA!" Black Zetsu grinned as the Bellas' eyes widened._

"_Kaguya!?" All the Bellas exclaimed._

"_Wait, so that crazy lady…" Stacie said._

"_She's coming back!?" Beca dreaded as Black Zetsu revealed that the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi would eventually turn into White Zetsu over the course of many years, much to the disgust of all the Bellas._

_Before anyone could say anything, none other than Kaguya Otsutsuki had appeared from the remains of what once was Madara Uchiha. _

"_She kinda reminds me of that Urashki guy…." Aubrey noted as an even worse battle than Madara ensued as the Bellas watched with amazement as it turned out that Kaguya had the power to literally warp and change dimensions and the deadly battle had cost the life of Obito who had managed to redeem himself in his last few moments and while people like Beca, Amy, Flo, Lilly and Aubrey thought the bastard had gotten his just desserts, the softer members actually felt some sort of pity for the man._

_However, before Obito died he had left Kakashi a gift as he handed him some power, which was enough to summon a Perfect Susanoo of his own._

"_Alright, Team 7 get ready! This is your last mission! A mission not just for the Leaf Village but for the entire Shinobi world!" Kakashi declared._

"_Yeah….no pressure." Beca snorted as Kaguya narrowed her eyes._

"_Now…which of you will die first?" Kaguya glared as the combatants charged at each other._

"_Mother's will and her powers will not have her get sealed again!" Black Zetsu smiled despite being pinned down by a clone version of Naruto as Kakashi was actually able to embed Kamui skills in his Susanoo._

"_We're both women so don't you mock me!" Sakura yelled as she managed to knock off one of Kaguya's horns, stunning her._

"_Whoa Sakura! Where did she come from?" Ashley asked._

"_Now!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Cha!" Sakura said._

"_It's done! Planetary Devastation!" Naruto said as he was able to seal Kaguya along with her "son" Black Zetsu before Team Seven returned to the real world._

_As soon as Naruto did so, a teary eyed goodbye between Minato and Naruto ensued._

"_Oh yeah…that reminds me…Happy Birthday Naruto! You've grown into such a fabulous young man!" Minato smiled as Naruto smiled through his tears._

"_Yeah…thank you!" Naruto grinned before Naruto remembered the words his mother told him._

"_So I've learned to take baths all the time and I love all kinds of different ramen and I really respect all my teachers and senseis and I've made tons of reliable friends and as for girls, there's a girl I'm interested in! And…and…" Naruto got choked up before Minato took his leave although the Bellas could have sworn they saw a tear fall from the ghost of Minato._

_And with that…the Fourth Great Ninja War was finally over._

_Or so everyone thought as Sasuke had announced his plans for the Shinobi World._

"_I'm going to execute all of the Five Kage still trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke declared much to the shock of the Bellas._

"_Are you kidding!? Jeez, Sasuke is seriously turning into the dumbest person ever!" Amy groaned._

"_You're telling me!" Beca agreed._

"_And as for you Tailed Beasts, I'm placing all of you under my control and eventually, I'll get rid of you as well!" Sasuke announced, his Rinnegan glowing to illustrate his eerie effect._

"_What did you just say!?" Kurama growled as he raised a claw only for his eyes to turn into the same Rinnegan that Sasuke had._

"_Kurama!" Emily and Chloe yelled._

"_So fast!" Stacie, Aubrey, Ashley and Jessica blinked before all the Tailed Beasts were caught in Sasuke's jutsu._

"_Don't tell me you're still seeking vengeance!" Kakashi exclaimed despite his exhaustion._

"_I will admit…at one time all I cared about was destruction but now all I seek is to destroy and rebuild. What I'm touting…is Revolution!" Sasuke announced._

"_Like dance dance revolution?" Lilly murmured before the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke finally started as Naruto and Sasuke returned to the Final Valley from all those years ago. With their goals for the future in mind, the two combatants charged at each other, intent on leading the Shinobi World in their own way._

_The two entered into a Taijutsu battle of sorts before they quickly advanced to using their most powerful abilities as they fired off their most powerful abilities of Indra's Arrow and Planetary Rasen-Shuriken respectively before they eventually fought their way into the evening where Sasuke nearly killed Naruto by siphoning off his chakra before Naruto knocked him into a Cliffside._

"…_You keep on getting…in my way….over…and over…and over…and over AGAIN! JUST GIVE UP AND LET ME CUT YOU DOWN ALREADY!" Sasuke yelled as Amy suddenly laughed._

"…_You find this funny?" Beca asked as Amy couldn't stop laughing despite the looks she received._

"_It's like he's having a temper tantrum." Amy snickered as Sasuke cooled down as Naruto told him that was his ninja way before he combined his Amaterasu with his Chidori._

"_He's combining his Flame Release with his Chidori and intends on ending this with one final blast. I'll give you more chakra but try not to let him take anymore as I'll fall asleep and-"The oher half of Kurama told Naruto as he smiled before the two shared a final fist bump before a lone leaf fell before hitting the water Naruto stood on._

"_This is it…" Aubrey said._

"_The final battle…" Beca added before the two combatants charged at each other, intent on ending this battle as Naruto extended his hand. However, before he could summon Kurama's chakra, a spiritual like hand suddenly covered Naruto's hand._

"_What the?" Chloe asked as the hand was revealed to be Jiraiya's. However…much to the Bellas' amazement, the hands only continued as the hands that followed were Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin, Hashirama, Tobirama, All the Jinchuuriki as well as the Tailed Beasts, Inari, Tazuna, Haku, Zabuza, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Bee, A, Mei, Onoki, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Teuchi, Ayame, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Guy, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi and Sakura._

"_He's…remembering….everyone…" Stacie muttered as the Bellas felt themselves becoming slightly teary-eyed as it showed that despite how much time passed and how much Naruto experienced, he never forgot those that turned him into the person he was today._

_However…one last hand appeared…..the last hand was none other than…_

"_Mine!" Emily said as her hand was the one that actually helped form the "Final Rasengan" so to speak as the girl teared up._

"_See Em?" Ashley smiled._

"_Yeah, Naruto never forgot you." Jessica rubbed Em's shoulder who only sobbed in response, feeling guilty for thinking Naruto had forgotten her._

_Soon Naruto and Sasuke's final attacks collided as a bright light enveloped the memory as the Bellas were nearly blinded by it before they were left in what looked to be a dark void for several minutes. Before they could say anything, the memory opened again but a loud "dripping" noise filled the memory. Before they could look around, they noticed a pool of red under Naruto and Sasuke. As they looked closer, they noticed Naruto and Sasuke had actually blown their dominant arms off._

"_Oh my god! Their arms!" Chloe covered her mouth in horror along with Ashley and Jessica._

"…_.I've seen some shit in my life…." Amy muttered._

"_But that…takes the cake…." Aubrey finished as she along with Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Amy and Beca were just speechless while Lilly, despite keeping her patented blank expression, was just as stunned as the rest._

_Emily however nearly fainted as she looked close to having a nervous breakdown._

"…_.Blood….Red…so much….he's…he's gonna….he's gonna…." Emily nearly fainted as Chloe grabbed her shoulders._

"_Em! Naruto's fine! He's alive! This is just a memory!" Chloe urged as Emily was just silent as Naruto stared at the moon blankly before Sasuke came to._

"_Heh…you're finally up…huh…..better not move too much…or we'll make the wound worse…" Naruto laughed weakly as Sasuke just stared at the moon which was thankfully back to its normal color._

"_Why….I gained the power to go into the darkness and logically everyone tried to cut their ties with me….except you…..why?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto who merely laughed._

"_Because he loves you, stupid!" Ashley and Jessica snapped at Sasuke._

"_Now that you can't move, your mouth sure is moving." Naruto tried joking as Sasuke was in no mood._

"_Just answer me!" Sasuke spat as Naruto turned the Avenger._

"_Because….you're my friend." Naruto answered as Sasuke looked unconvinced._

"_You already said that!" Sasuke snapped as Naruto exhaled._

"_Because….you're someone precious to me…..I know…you're all alone and whenever I see you in pain…it hurts me…..you were one of the first people to ever accept me….so I can't just let you be left alone when you're in obvious pain…." Naruto answered as the Bellas felt themselves moved by Naruto's words._

"_Oh Naruto…" Emily blinked back the tears that fell regardless of her efforts._

"_What would any of us do without a Naruto in our life?" Chloe smiled through her tears as Sasuke looked touched before having what appeared to be an internal war with himself._

"_You know with them under the moon together, this is kinda like something out of Brokeback Mountain." Amy snorted._

"_Amy!" Chloe and Emily yelled._

"_What?" Amy asked, sarcastically._

_Soon the next morning rolled around as the two had actually managed to survive to the next morning despite all the blood they lost._

_It was then…Sasuke said something._

"_This is…my loss…you've beaten me…" Sasuke smiled despite the blood and dirt covering his face as the Bellas smiled as they felt tears prickle their eyes. Finally…the Sasuke they loved and cared for was back._

"…_He's back….Sasuke's finally back." Aubrey wiped her eyes._

"_About time…that duck headed asshole." Amy smiled though she was just as teary eyed._

"_Wait after all that!? It's that easy! Man, you really are a pain in the…" Naruto rambled as Sasuke smiled at Naruto before looking above._

"_If I do…this may be a sort of Revolution…" Sasuke said as Beca frowned._

"_Oh hell no. You're gonna live and atone for all the shit you did!" Beca spat._

"_Damn right!" Emily and Stacie agreed as Naruto said their exact words._

"_However…even if you trust and accept me, that doesn't mean the others will be as willing…" Sasuke said as Naruto scoffed._

"_Then screw 'em!" Naruto spat as Sasuke's eyes softened._

"_You promise….to…never leave me alone…?" Sasuke asked as Naruto's own eyes softened._

"_Of course I do." Naruto said as those words were enough to move Sasuke before he turned his head as the Bellas all noticed a lone tear slip down his eye._

"_He's…crying…" Chloe frowned._

"_I think this may be the first time we've ever seen Sasuke cry." Flo noted in amusement._

"_Shut up…..you loser…" Sasuke smiled through his tears._

"_That guy…." Jessica smiled at Sasuke as Sakura suddenly appeared and healed the two._

"_Sakura…I'm sorry…for everything…." Sasuke said once she was done healing him as all the Bellas gasped._

"_I think that might be the first time we've ever heard Sasuke apologize!" Emily noted._

"_You may be right, Em." Ashley said with amusement in her face._

"_You dumbass…you think…..an apology will fix everything…you….asshole…" Sakura spat through her tears as Kakashi smiled as he put his headband over where his Sharingan would normally be._

"_Finally…they're back." Kakashi smiled as the scene suddenly jumped to Sasuke walking out of the village wearing a Black cloak._

"_Are you kidding me!? He's leaving the village again!?" Amy yelled as the Bellas held her back from pummeling the memory version of Sasuke._

"_I'm sure it's for a good reason….especially if that last memory told us anything." Emily said as everyone looked to see Naruto etched against a tree, a smirk of amusement on his face with his arms crossed._

"_And here I was wondering where you were." Sasuke said as Naruto merely handed him something._

"_Take this as a going away present." Naruto said, as Sasuke's eyes widened._

"…_.You still kept this thing?" Sasuke asked it the object was revealed to be none other than the discarded headband Sasuke left behind all those years ago._

"_Of course. For next time…" Naruto smiled._

"_Heh, alright then. I'll hold onto it until we have our REAL fight." Sasuke said as the two shared a nice smile of reconciliation before the last thing the Bellas all saw was the light of the Headband as the Bellas felt themselves becoming lighter before all was blank._

* * *

One by one, the Bellas opened their eyes as they all felt slightly light-headed and dazed from their experience as they noticed they were right back in the living room of the Barden Bella Household, right back in their real bodies.

They all looked around in confusion before seeing a very sheepish looking Naruto rubbing the back of his head bashfully as he sat on one of the couches.

"So….have a fun ride?" Naruto tried joking as all the women stared at him, their expressions blank. Naruto noticed their expressions as his smiled dropped, he could only imagine how they would feel after they saw everything.

"….Well…that was definitely a lot…" Chloe started, albeit slightly awkwardly.

"Pch, understatement of the century." Beca snorted.

"To think…you fought against an alien of all things…" Aubrey snorted, something sounding like a thing out of a manga.

"But I'm curious….if you lost your arm against Sasuke, how do you still have it?" Emily asked as Naruto laughed.

"Oh turns out our arms just blew off and Sakura and Kakashi found it as they traveled to the final valley." Naruto shrugged before lifting his jacket sleeve as the girls noticed there were stitches under the elbow of Naruto's arm.

"Although I can't fiddle with it too much or else Sakura or Granny Tsunade will give me hell." Naruto snickered remembering how he prodded with it one day after being bored and they came flying off.

"I still can't believe that Madara guy achieved his plan though…" Ashley crossed her arms as the Bellas cringed, remembering Zetsu's words about what would eventually happen to the people caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"And not to mention that Zetsu guy said we'd all turn into those Zetsu things." Beca cringed, not wanting to turn into a disgusting plant like thing.

"Yeah no thanks. I wanna have all the sex I want but I wanna do that without turning into that freaky thing." Stacie added as the Bellas weren't far off from disagreeing although they all looked at her disturbed, save for Cynthia Rose who wouldn't mind doing that with her.

"Does…she always think about sex?" Naruto asked the Bellas who sighed while nodding "yes".

'This girl would be perfect for Pervy Sage.' Naruto thought with a sigh although he couldn't deny how gorgeous Stacie was.

"I think being one of those Zetsu things would be kinda interesting." Lilly murmured though no one could understand her.

"Wait what?" Naruto narrowed his eyes trying to make sense of what Lilly said.

"Just pay her no mind. We can't understand her regardless." Emily sighed.

"I'm just happy that Sasuke found his way again." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, he's dedicated himself to going around the world and helping people in order to repay and atone for what he's done. Though I understand his perspective, I can still respect him wanting to atone." Naruto smiled as the Bellas nodded, seeming satisfied with Sasuke's new path.

"Can I just say how much of a badass you were in those fights against Pain and even that Madara guy and Sasuke?" Cynthia Rose smirked as Naurot rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah, I wish I could say I had your confidence over anything…" Beca looked at Naruto in jealousy as he merely laughed at her.

"Hehe, believe it or not there were several situations where I've been scared shitless! Like I was scared in fights like the ones I had against Gaara and Pain for example but I was able to reign in it!" Naruto grinned as Beca couldn't believe her ears but decided to shrug it off.

"But that reminds me…soon after…when you met up with Sasuke after that….. you said you would die with him…" Emily began as Naruto looked down, mentally face-palming as he should have known she would have seen that scene and would no doubt have some words about that scene.

"Why…why would you say something like that? What about our promise? Didn't that mean anything to you?" Emily asked in a voice, slightly choked as Naruto instantly felt regret about his words back in the Land of Iron.

"It wasn't that I forgot…it was just…I guess in my mind I thought I was being a burden on everyone…." Naruto started as Emily looked at him as if he was insane.

"Burden? Burden!? How can you say something like that!?" Emily demanded as Naruto was slightly taken aback along with the other Bellas, not expecting to see the once shy girl react so strongly.

"Legacy's mad…" Amy muttered.

"Shush!" Beca chided the Australian.

"Because….I felt like I was a plague to everyone….Akatsuki was after me…they destroyed the leaf village and killed Pervy Sage because of me….I guess I thought everyone would have been better off if I wasn't around….You too…maybe you could have found someone else…" Naruto was about to continue his self-loathing before a hand suddenly smacked its way around his face.

The Bellas all collectively gasped while Naruto stared at the brunette as she glared at him.

"You know, you really are stupid if you think that. You've done nothing but good in your life especially with what I've seen in your memories. You're nothing but a blessing to the world, a light in the darkness. Me and my friends know so whole-heartedly." Emily began as Naruto was silent, having been thoroughly told off.

"Em's right…you know where's she coming from, right?" Chloe asked as Naruto looked down.

"You need to remember one thing. Never be afraid to ask for help. If you need it you have your friends in the Leaf and also…you have us as well, don't forget that, okay?" Emily asked Naruto as a small smile adorned his lips. To think he made even more friends tonight when he wasn't even expecting it.

"…Yeah…yeah you're right…maybe…it's time I start thinking smart for a change….like Pervy Sage would have wanted…..I'll do it…" Naruto started.

"You'll do what?" Emily asked, wanting to hear it straight from his mouth.

"I'll make sure to remember everyone close to me and remember not to do everything by myself. That's my promise of a lifetime, you know!" Naruto grinned as all the Bellas smiled at Naruto but mainly at Emily.

"Well said, Naruto. Which is why over the course of your memories, we decided, if you really want to…..you have our blessings to be with Emily if you want!" Chloe smiled as they all cheered as a wide smile flashed Naruto and Emily's features.

"Thank you guys so much!" Emily was all but ready to jump up and down in the air in excitement while hugging her Aca-sisters as they all happily returned the gesture.

"Yeah thank you! I promise I won't make you guys regret this!" Naruto smirked.

"You better not or we'll be on you like cheese on macaroni, Uzumaki." Cynthia Rose smirked as Naruto tensed.

"N-noted…" Naruto gasped, this girl scaring him.

"Oh sorry! We're being rude. We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Chloe." Chloe smiled.

"Beca." Beca grinned.

"I'm Aubrey." Aubrey smiled, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Fat Amy, whiskers." Amy introduced herself as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name.

"You…call yourself Fat Amy?" Naruto blinked, never meeting a girl who would ever admit that so proudly. Sai would definitely have a field day if he ever met her.

"Yeah so twig assholes like you won't call me that behind my back." Amy snapped as Naruto blinked.

"Uh….okay?" Naruto muttered before turning his other eyes to the other girls.

"Lilly." Lilly muttered as quiet as a mouse much to the Uzumaki's confusion.

"Florencia or Flo for short. And anytime you break up with Emily there, just know I'm available, handsome." Flo winked.

"Uh…..I doubt that'll happen anytime soon but thanks anyways…I guess…" Naruto remarked, slightly weirded out, making Flo pout at his reply.

"Stacie, cutie." Stacie winked, making Naruto slightly blush before regaining his composure.

"Cynthia Rose but you can call me CR, Mr. World Hero." Cynthia Rose grinned.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley smiled.

"And I'm Jessica and I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for the world." Jessica smiled as Naruto blushed at the praise though he was quick to note that Ashley and Jessica sort of reminded him of Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Haha well sure of course! It was nothing!" Naruto modestly replied as the Bellas giggled at Naruto's modesty.

"I gotta say Uzumaki, you're kinda cold. That Hinata girl nearly died you when that Pain guy invaded and you're just gonna leave her in the friendzone? Harsh." Beca smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah Whiskers, dick move. And all for dumb Legacy right here?" Fat Amy crossed her arms with a smirk as Naruto looked sheepish.

"Amy…." Emily muttered at her insult towards her. Why did Amy mess with her so much? Oh well, she knew that despite all of that, Amy loved her like a Bella sister.

"Well it's not like I ever liked Hinata that way anyways. And besides I made a promise to see Emily again and here I am!" Naruto grinned as Ashley and Jessica cooed.

"Aww~! How sweet!" Ashley and Jessica smiled in adoration.

"Naruto, that makes me feel special." Emily smiled as she couldn't believe that Naruto was actually choosing her over Hinata and the other girls he wooed over in those memories she and the others had seen.

"So Naruto, do you love our little Legacy?" Stacie winked as Emily burned as red as the tomatoes Sasuke liked to eat.

"Stace!" Emily yelled though she was ignored. Though to be honest, Emily was wondering the same thing to.

"Well I wanna try to get to know her before doing and deciding anything. After all, the last thing I wanna do is lead on Emily as she doesn't deserve that." Naruto grinned his foxy grin as that response told the Bellas everything about his character. Well…everything they didn't already know, anyways.

"And we decided, if you want to, you can stay here and the couch is all yours." Chloe smiled as Naruto grinned, dreading he may have to sleep outside.

"Got it, thanks a ton!" Naruto grinned before an idea suddenly hatched in his head.

"Kurama show them…'that'!" Naruto grinned as Kurama paled, immediately knowing what Naruto was getting at.

"**No way in hell, brat!" Kurama growled.**

"Just do it!" Naruto snickered as Kurama sighed, realizing he was defeated, not to mention those dreaded Bellas would be on him also.

"Do what?" Beca asked as Naruto grinned before a chibi-fied version of Kurama appeared in a puff of smoke directly in front of Naruto.

It was a blank silence before…

"SO CUTE!" All the Bellas immediately glomped the tiny version of Kurama as Kurama groaned at the touch.

"**I….HATE….YOU!" Kurama growled at Naruto who snicked.**

"Love ya too, buddy!" Naruto snickered as the Bellas broke their hold on the tiny Tailed Beast.

"How'd you learn this?" Ashley asked, holding Kurama in her arms as Naruto snickered.

"Soon after the Fourth Great Ninja War was over, Kurama and I were just bored since there hasn't been any missions and we came up with a way for him to come out to the real world and that's what we got. I think that'd be less scary than having an 100 meter fox." Naruto shrugged.

"I can agree with that." Jessica said as Naruto smirked, knowing Kurama would definitely hate him for this.

"And since you two love snuggling with him the most, Ashley and Jessica, say hello to your new roommate Kurama!" Naruto laughed.

"**WHAT!?" Kurama demanded.**

"DEAL!" Ashley and Jessica beamed as the other Bellas groaned in jealously.

"Lucky…" Aubrey muttered.

"Bitches…" Amy growled in jealousy as everyone decided to turn in for the night, since they had spent a total of eight hours in Naruto's memories as it was now close to three in the morning.

With their new roommate, Ashley decided to ask her and Jessica's new roommate a question.

"So Kurama, I was wondering, if that older Sasuke erased Naruto's memories of Boruto, how does he still remember him?" Ashley asked as the tiny Tailed Beast scoffed at her.

"**Oh please, you think some jutsu will work on something like me!?" Kurama demanded as the two women smiled at him.**

"We know…about your treatment that you've gotten over the years but just know my friends and I are on your side." Jessica smiled as Kurama raised an eyebrow. Just because he was cool with Naruto didn't mean he was quite accepting of other humans but…..

"…**.Really?" Kurama asked as Team Jessley smiled at him.**

"Of course, night Kurama!" Ashley smiled as Kurama was lost for words.

Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He had reconnected with Emily and made ten more new friends!

"I should do something nice for them…but what….?" Naruto tilted his head before his eyes widened.

"That's it!" Naruto gleamed.

* * *

The next morning, a certain smell wafted through the noses of the Barden Bellas' as they all arose.

"What's that smell?" Amy asked, sniffing the air.

"It smells good!" Stacie smiled, drooling at the smell as her stomach grumbled.

"It smells like…ramen?" Chloe raised an eyebrow as they made their way downstairs as Naruto grinned at them.

"Good morning, Bellas! I figured while I'm here you all should get the unofficial Ichiraku Ramen experience so eat up before it gets cold!" Naruto proudly grinned as the Bellas decided to try Naruto's ramen as they sat down at each of the Eleven bowls, Naruto had set down for them.

"Enjoy girls!" Naruto grinned as the Bellas used their chop sticks and took one bite of the ramen.

…

"YUMMY!" was the collective tone as everyone quickly downed their ramen. Well everyone's except for Lilly.

"I've never had ramen so tasty!" Beca exclaimed not getting enough.

"Okay…this is the best ramen ever!" Chloe also exclaimed.

"In my country, noodles are a sign of prosperity." Flo noted.

"Who knew Naruto was a good cook?" Aubrey smiled as she couldn't believe she never had such good ramen before.

It was then both Naruto and the Bellas knew one thing….

For Naruto, he knew life would the Bellas, especially dating one, would no doubt be interesting.

And for the Bellas, they knew with Naruto around, life would only get better….

And that is the first chapter of the **REVISED **version of _A Fishcake's Legacy!_

* * *

I believe this very is **VASTLY **superior to the other version as this version included a small Team Kakashi moment at the beginning chapter followed by Naruto **ACTUALLY **interacting with some of the Trebles and the memory viewing being a BIT long with the Bellas actually interacting commenting on the memories I picked as the most important memories in Naruto's life and I also had Aubrey there with the Bellas since she's well…Aubrey! XD So yeah I think this version knocks the old version way outta the water! XD

Now next chapter will feature a small time jump into the future which is where my next question arises:

What other potential pairings would you all like to see in the story?

Some pairings I have thought about include the following:

Naruto/Emily-Since that was from the last version and I think they'd be just cute together! 3

Beca/Sasuke-Now you might think I'm crazy for this BUT if you think about it, they kinda go together with them being the "cool" sullen loners.

Stacie/Lee-Before you go WTF since The Bellas actually saw Lee vs Gaara, I have a feeling Stacie will actually wanna meet Lee and let's face it, can you blame her? XD

Shino/Lilly-Both loners in the background forgotten by everyone and who creep out their friends so...yeah XD

Aubrey/Kakashi-They kinda just go together! XD

Chloe/Gaara-? POTENTIALLY? XD

Flo/Sai-Both weirdos that talk shit nuff said XD

Probably Ashley and Jessica with someone else? XD

I dunno…but that's why it's up to you guys!

Or…should I just leave it Naruto/Emily?

Oh well I'm sure you all will let me know!

In any case, how is the story so far? Did it start out pretty good? Please let me know your thoughts on the story and also please let me know what potential couples you wanna see!

And with all that said, Chapter 2 will be coming out this coming Monday, January 27th so kindly expect it then! ^_^

And until Monday, please let me know what crossover couples you all would like to see in addition to your thoughts on the story and whether it's starting out good or not since reviews and feedback are what I **REALLY** appreciate so **PLEASE** review~ I don't think that's too much to ask, right? ^_^

Later guys and have a very good Friday! ^_^


	2. Bellas in Konoha

What is **GOOD** everyone!? I'm happy for the support this story has gotten, thank you for readying my stories like always~! ^_^

I'm sorry for the **REALLY **long time I've neglected this story but with what's happened recently, I now have a** LOT** of time on my hands! XD

Oh well, let the chapter begin~! ^_^

* * *

Kakashi yawned loudly as he sipped his morning cup of coffee as he went over the usual bane of every Hokage prior to him and it was now his biggest bane in existence; paperwork.

"Ugh….how did Minato-Sensei manage to keep his sanity with all of this?" Kakashi groaned as he approved yet another piece of paperwork with the Kakashi seal of approval on it.

Kakashi sighed before a knock got his attention.

"Come in." Kakashi said as the person behind the door knocking was none other than Shikamaru.

"Oh, Shikamaru. What brings you here?" Kakashi smiled as Shikamaru shrugged.

"Eh, just here with more paperwork." Shikamaru smirked at the loss of happiness on the veteran ninja's face as he looked ready to slump in his seat in depression.

"Oh…great….thanks…." Kakashi deadpanned as Shikamaru decided to change the subject.

"So it's been nearly a year since he's been gone." Shikamaru spoke as Kakashi laughed, slightly nervously.

"Oh yes. I can only wonder Sakura's reaction when she sees Naruto again." Kakashi laughed, knowing how hot-tempered she can be.

"I knew he had some girl he wanted to see again but to think he'd be gone for so long. Must be some girl." Shikamaru chuckled as Kakashi also laughed while sipping his coffee.

"Yeah….I can only wonder when he'll get back. This village isn't the same without him." Kakashi mused before Kakashi turned his attention to the window behind him.

"A Hawk?" Shikamaru asked.

"Definitely Sasuke's." Kakashi said as he noticed a letter tied around one of its legs as Kakashi unfurled the note and read it before smiling.

"What?" Shikamaru asked as Kakashi smiled.

"Seems like him and our favorite Knucklehead have been keeping in touch and it looks like our little knucklehead will be here today." Kakashi smirked as Shikamaru couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face.

* * *

As the morning soon turned into Afternoon, Izumo and Kotetsu yawned as they couldn't help but feel a little bored with their usual duty of village watch.

"Man…it sure has been boring ever since the War ended, hasn't it?" Kotetsu asked his best friend.

"Eh but what can you do? I think it's best to enjoy whatever down time we have. Who knows what else might come our way?" Izumo shrugged.

"I guess…" Kotetsu sighed before the two noticed something bizarre in the sky.

"Wait, what is that?" Izumo's eye widened.

"What're you talking about?" Kotetsu looked at his long-time best friend in confusion.

"Up there. Look!" Izumo pointed as Kotetsu looked to where Izumo was pointing as his eyes widened in confusion.

On the way to the Leaf Village was some sort of bizarre flying contraption. It had windows with two wing like features on the side.

Obviously the Elemental Nations had never seen an airplane before so to see something like that would throw any shinobi for a loop.

Some might even take it as a threat….

"The hell is that thing?" Kotetsu narrowed his eyes.

"Some sort of threat? I've never seen anything like that before." Izumo surmised.

"If it's some enemy I say we blast them down." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah I don't want to take any chances." Izumo nodded as the two friends readied their hands for a fire jutsu.

Just then Aoba fazed in between the two.

"Hold it, you two." Aoba said to the two men, making them cancel out their jutsu with his interruption.

"What do you mean, Aoba?" Izumo asked.

"That's no threat. It's a couple of expected guests." Aoba smiled.

"Expected guests?" Izumo and Kotetsu asked before Aoba whispered something into the ears of Izumo and Kotetsu, making their eyes widen.

As the plane touched down on the ground on the outskirts of the village, the flap opened to reveal none other than the Barden Bellas (Think of their outfits they wore when they first landed for the USO tour in Pitch Perfect 3) with none other than Naruto Uzumaki right by them. Unlike the outfit he had when he first left the Leaf Village over a year ago, he now wore an orange and black hoodied jacket designed in a similar style to the orange and black jacket Jiraiya had gotten him that was given for him as an Eighteenth Birthday present by Emily that he left zipped open, a black T-shirt on underneath with blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers on with his standard Leaf Village headband still wrapped around his forehead.

Izumo and Kotetsu smiled as he noticed Emily and Naruto's fingers locked in each other.

"Looks like our favorite little Genin's all grown up." Izumo whispered to Kotetsu who snorted.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Kotetsu smiled.

"Thanks, Kotetsu." Naruto smiled as Izumo noticed the Bellas whom they instantly recognized from Naruto's memories.

"So I'll assume you're the Barden Bellas we've been expecting?" Izumo asked as one of the leaders of the Bellas aside from Beca, Chloe, decided to speak up.

"Yes we are." Chloe confirmed with all the Bellas nodding for confirmation.

"Well then ladies, welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Izumo gestured as the Bellas all marveled at the scenery and architecture of the leaf. They weren't surprised since they had seen the Leaf Village multiple times when they were in Naruto's memories but to see it up close and personal was definitely overwhelming.

"Holy…crap!" Emily blinked as she and the other Bellas snapped pictures of all the different scenes and areas of the Leaf Village they all saw.

"Well I can definitely see why they call it the Hidden Leaf Village." Beca snorted, taking note of all the trees in the area.

"Yeah this is definitely nothing like what we have over in America…." Chloe noted as Izumo's friend snorted.

"Yeah, I hear they have things called…'cars' or whatever that people use to move around." Kotetsu noted as the Bellas still couldn't fathom getting from Point A to Point B without vehicular transportation.

"I can't deal with that, not having a car to drive me around. That's too much for me." Fat Amy shuddered as the other Bellas couldn't disagree with her.

"You're telling me." Ashley muttered.

"You know, in my country, people who don't use cars are revered as gods." Flo said as Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the Guatemalan with bizarre expressions while the other Bellas all sighed as they looked embarrassed.

"Uh…what?" Kotetsu asked as Jessica sighed.

"We don't understand her either." Jessica deadpanned as the group continued their small walk in the village with the Bellas continuing to snap pictures of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Okay this is definitely going on my Instagram!" Emily beamed.

"Same here." Aubrey agreed with the brunette before the Bellas notice Naruto suddenly run off from them.

"Naruto?" Emily and Amy simultaneously asked as they watched Naruto run off to a random pole before gathering chakra to his feet before reaching the top of the pole that gave him a very clear view of the entire village.

"Man! I really missed this place! It hasn't changed a bit!" Naruto exclaimed in glee as all the girls giggled at his somewhat childish reaction.

"Oh Naruto." Emily giggled at her boyfriend's reaction. Then again, it would make sense given that Naruto was gone from his home village for a year.

"Somethings never change." Chloe smiled as she was arguably Naruto and Emily's biggest supporter of their relationship. Not that the other Bellas weren't avid supporters of the Narumily relationship; Aubrey was tied in second place in support of their relationship along with Beca, Stacie, Ashley and Jessica and well…everyone really…but Chloe took her support of Naruto and Emily's relationship to a whole other level.

Naruto grin as he looked around before smirking.

"And they even added Kakashi-Sensei's mug up there!" Naruto grinned before a familiar voice got his attention.

"Well I'll be goddamned! It's Naruto!" The voice of Shikamaru Nara got everyone's attention as Naruto's lips curled into a smile at the voice of his longtime friend since childhood.

"Shikamaru! Hey!" Naruto immediately jumped down before tackling his good friend in a "Bro Hug".

The Bellas all smiled at the two friends and were about to call out to him before remembering that he has no idea who they are and would probably get creeped out if they told him that they found out about him and the rest of Naruto's friends through going through his memories.

"And I assume you're all the Barden Bellas." Shikamaru acknowledged the women who smiled at him while nodding. They really liked Shikamaru since he was one of the few who was nice to Naruto as a kid when everyone in the village hated him.

"You assume right." Beca smirked.

"We're all Beca, Chloe, Emily, Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Lilly and Cynthia Rose." Aubrey pointed to everyone respectively who all smiled and nodded at the Nara.

"Right. Well nice to meet you all. I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'll need you all to come with me. We've been expecting you all and Kakashi wants to see you all." Shikamaru said.

"Sounds good." Emily smiled as she and her friends and boyfriend walked through the village onwards to the Hokage building. On the way, several comments were directed their way.

"Thank god Naruto's back! This village isn't the same without him!"

"But who's that with him? His girlfriend?"

"She's definitely a looker!"

"And here I thought he'd end up with Hinata…"

"Hell, I thought he'd end up with Sakura!"

"Not just here but those other women are beautiful also!"

Emily blushed at the attention as her sisters snickered at her reaction. Emily was just too cute.

"Of course they'd notice my awesome beauty!" Amy made all sorts of exaggerated hand motions towards her as her friends giggled at her.

Shikamaru merely stared at her in bewilderement.

"She always like this?" Shikamaru asked Chloe who nervously laughed.

"Haha…yeah…" Chloe laughed, slightly embarrassed at how eccentric Amy was.

* * *

Eventually Shikamaru, Naruto and the Bellas all reached the Hokage office where Kakashi was waiting for everyone.

"Yo, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto waved at his old teacher who smiled in recognition and happiness to see Naruto again.

"Naruto. Glad to see you're back." Kakashi nodded at his protégé with a smile before he turned to Shikamaru.

"Ah, Shikamaru. Thank you like always." Kakashi smiled at the Nara who merely shrugged in response though the shrug was in good nature as Kakashi's eyes turned to the Bellas who all smiled at the older ninja. After all, they had really grown to respect him from everything they saw in Naruto's memories and they couldn't be surprised when they learned he became the Sixth Hokage from Naruto's own words. He looked the same for the most part though they could tell that his mask just covered his regular eye rather than the Sharingan he got from Obito though they remembered he lost it in the fight against Kaguya.

"And I take it you must be the Barden Bellas." Kakashi stated though he knew these eleven women were indeed the Barden Bellas.

"Yes sir!" Emily smiled, speaking for the Bellas as Kakashi's visible eye turned to Emily.

"And you must be the Emily Junk that Naruto has told me and everyone else in the Leaf Village about?" Kakashi smiled under his mask as Emily was slightly embarrassed at being given the spot light.

"Y-yes sir!" Emily admitted, still not used to the attention. Beca noticed this and shook her head, albeit good naturedly.

"_Better get used to it, kiddo. You're gonna be the next leader of the Bellas who's dating the World Hero." _Beca internally snorted.

"Well I must say, you seem like a very good match for our favorite knucklehead." Kakashi grinned as Naruto laughed, knowing Kakashi was only joking.

"She's a knucklehead herself." Amy grinned.

"Ames!" Emily groaned as Amy smiled at her, letting her know she was only messing around with the other Bellas smiling at their youngest member.

"And I must say, you Bellas are amazing. I've heard stories of your exploits. To think you all were able to recover and come back from only impossible odds." Kakashi praised the Bellas as some of them actually blushed at the praise that they received.

"Yeah, well…." Ashley and Jessica blushed as they tried forming words simultaneously as Kakashi was immediately reminded of Izumo and Kotetsu with Ashley and Jessica.

"Yeah…it was definitely a steep cliff to climb…" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"But we came through…." Chloe smiled at Beca before looking at Emily just as happily.

"Yeah, while I was able to get us moving again, it was Emily who really got the engine firing again." Beca smiled as all the Bellas turned to their youngest member with faces full of pride as Emily blushed at her sisters before regaining her composure.

"Yep. Fat Amy once said I was kinda like…their flashlight in the dark." Emily giggled as Amy blushed.

"Okay Legacy, you're talking a bit too much!" Amy muttered as she didn't like being seen as too soft. The rest of the Bellas noticed this before they laughed along with Naruto, Kakashi and even Shikamaru joined in.

"You guys are definitely something. And here I thought the Leaf Ninja Eleven were insane." Shikamaru shook his head good-naturedly.

"Oh Shika, you ain't seen nothing you with these girls, trust me." Naruto snickered.

"Fishcake, you wanna talk about us being crazy?" Cynthia Rose snorted at Naruto calling him the nickname the Bellas gave for Naruto days after meeting him.

"Can't argue with Cynthia Rose." Shikamaru smirked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then, you are all some definitely interesting characters. And I assume you all wish to stay in the Leaf?" Kakashi asked, putting his chin in his cupped fingers.

"Yes please." Stacie said as initially Emily thought about having some alone time with Naruto in his home village but her sisters wouldn't let her go that easily. Especially with a place as interesting as the Hidden Leaf Village!

"Well then you will all be pleased to know that you are all welcome to stay in the Leaf Village!" Kakashi happily announced as the Bellas all stared at him with happy expressions, even Beca.

"Seriously!?" Beca could hardly contain her excitement.

"For as long as you all like." Kakashi confirmed before he suddenly found himself being glomped by the eleven women.

"Thank you so much, Kakashi!" All of the Bellas happily hugged the old man who blushed at having so many beautiful women glomp him all at once and it wasn't Naruto's asinine Harem Jutsu that did it this time.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled as they all let go of him as Shikamaru turned to Naruto.

"Something tells me the Bellas hug a lot?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto nervously laughed.

"Yeah…" Naruto rubbed his head as he remembered when he turned eighteen. Hug galor….not counting the ones he got from Emily.

"And my colleague Yamato will show you to where you all will be living." Kakashi said as Yamato appeared right in front of the Bellas in a poof of smoke.

"Okay…I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" Ashley muttered.

"Same…" Jessica agreed as Yamato smiled at the Bellas.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Yamato." Yamato politely smiled at the Bellas as he held his hand out for a handshake as they all happily shook his head.

"Oh yeah we know who you are." Stacie smiled as Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"From stories that Naruto told us." Aubrey added so as to not disturb the wood style user.

"I see. Well then, if you ladies would be so kind as to follow me?" Yamato asked as the Bellas and Naruto did just that before they reached the outskirts of the Leaf Village towards the forest area where the girls were starting to grow restless from all the walking.

"Okay are we at the place already? I'm tired of all this walking." Amy complained as none of the other bellas were in disagreement with her.

"Yes ma'am." Yamato smiled before going through a vast series of hand signs.

"Wood Style Jutsu!" Yamato yelled as a large wooden house erupted from the ground below, much to the Bellas' shock. Sometimes they wished they could use jutsu like Naruto and his friends.

"Man, this takes me back to the Tenchi Bridge mission!" Naruto laughed, remembering the time that Yamato made him, Sakura and Sai all a house.

"Man you have good wood, huh?" Flo asked Yamato as the Bellas all deadpanned. Why did Flo have to be so weird?

"Uh…." Yamato blinked as Chloe cut in.

"Don't answer her." Beca answered for Chloe as Yamato nodded before smiling at the Bellas.

"Well what do you all think? Pretty comfy enough? And I'll make sure to put in the proper insulation later." Yamato smiled at the girls who recovered from their shock to give him polite smiles.

"Got it, thanks." Chloe smiled as Yamato shuffled around in his pocket for two items.

"And who all is the leader of you all?" Yamato asked as Beca and Chloe stepped up to the taller man.

"Chloe and I are." Beca smiled as Chloe nodded for affirmation while Yamato nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well then take these. This is a map of the Hidden Leaf Village and this is some money that Kakashi gave. It should be enough for the eleven of you women." Yamato smiled as the Bellas smiled at Yamato in thanks.

"We appreciate it, thanks a ton!" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah thanks Mr. Yamato!" Emily added in her show of gratitude as Yamato turned to the brunette.

"Think nothing of it. You all are friends with Naruto, after all. Which reminds me, don't let Naruto drive you too crazy." Yamato snorted as Emily giggled.

"Oh don't worry, Naruto's been just fine!" Emily giggled.

"Yeah Em's a perfect fit for Fishcake." Ashley grinned as Naruto sighed.

"You guys…" Naruto deadpanned as Yamato laughed.

"Well I'll take my leave now. And remember, if you Bellas need anything, me or Kakashi are always nearby." Yamato smiled before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"He was nice. Now let's go inside!" Jessica cheered as the Bellas happily entered their new home with Naruto entering soon after them.

"Ain't Captain Yamato the best?" Naruto toothily grinned as the Bellas happily admired their home. It had rooms for all eleven of them as well as having an upstairs and downstairs with a nice looking kitchen along with a fireplace.

"Definitely! I think he might be better than Kakashi." Cynthia Rose smirked.

* * *

At that exact moment, Kakashi let out a sneeze while doing the bane of his existence, paperwork.

"Bless you, Master." Yamato said, handing his superior a tissue.

"Thanks, Tenzo." Kakashi wiped his nose, accepting the tissue Yamato gave him, much to his chagrin at his name.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Yamato groaned as Kakashi merely shrugged, not phased with Yamato's irritation.

"More Shadow Clones than Naruto could produce." Kakashi shrugged as Yamato sighed. Why was his superior such a troll?

"Anyways, I wonder what's up? It's not like you to have allergies." Yamato said as Kakashi merely turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"Someone's probably saying stuff about me. Good things I hope, hehe." Kakashi laughed.

* * *

After getting all their belongings set into the new home, the Bellas decided to do some exploring of what was to be their new home for a while.

"Looks like you guys are settled in. I guess I'll go back home to my place and get myself situated." Naruto grinned as Emily immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I'll see you later, whiskers." Emily grinned before the two locked lips, eliciting a series of "Awws~!" from the other Bellas.

"I can't wait until I'm an Aunt!" Stacie grinned.

"Damn right, I'll be the world's coolest aunt!" Amy smirked.

"No I will!" Flo argued.

"Sorry but that title's going to me." Cynthia Rose also argued as Naruto and Emily blushed.

"It's not like that! I mean at least not yet I mean…" Naruto was stammering as the girls all giggled at Naruto and Emily. It was so fun to mess with the two.

"Well I'll see you guys later!" Naruto gave his friends a two finger salute before taking his leave as they all waved him off.

"Okay Bellas, I've split the money Kakashi gave us between the eleven of us and given you all a fair amount in case you wanna get something around town or whatever. Meet back here by six tonight." Chloe said as everyone nodded their agreement as they decided to explore the town.

Jessica and Ashley were quick to visit the hot springs in the Leaf Village as they happily soaked in the warm water and the soothing air.

"Man this feels so nice…" Ashley widely grinned as she soaked in the hot springs with her blonde best friend.

"You're telling me…." Jessica smiled as all the stress she had from the Worlds was literally being evaporated from her.

* * *

Amy was walking around the village before coming across a particular joint, i.e., Yakiniku BBQ. The smells were so good, it nearly made her mouth water and her stomach growl.

"Man that looks and smells so good…" Amy muttered as she looked at the barbecue served to people.

Amy then grinned as she looked at the money she had before eagerly siting down.

Unbeknownst to the bold blonde, a certain pale artist was sitting nearby awaiting his own order of barbecue.

"My god…she's sure huge…maybe even uglier than Sakura or even Ino…" Sai said to himself before making his way over to where Amy was sititng.

"Excuse me." Amy turned to see none other than Sai standing over her.

"_Oh it's that artist dude…what could he want?" _Amy rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm waiting on food." Amy stated in her usual blunt manner as Sai smiled.

"If you stuff your face like that, you'll look even more like a blowfish." Sai grinned as Amy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Amy asked. Was this guy trying to goad her intentionally?

"If you continue stuffing your face, you'll blow up like a balloon." Sai smiled as Amy rolled her eyes. She could honestly care less about people judging her for her wait.

"Yeah I know I'm Fat. I'm Fat Amy, your point?" Amy said as Sai blinked. Someone who didn't care about their weight.

"Well then Fat Amy, I'm Sai and might I say, you're definitely an enigma." Sai stated as Amy smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know." Amy grinned as her order arrived.

Sai could only stare blankly at Amy. This "Fat Amy" was definitely someone interesting.

* * *

Lilly was walking around the village before stopping at the local Hidden Leaf Village park as she noticed a certain Aburame sat by his lonesome on a park bench.

Lilly smiled before walking and sitting by Shino as the two sat in comfortable silence.

"…"

"…"

* * *

Flo was taking a nice walk before noticing a certain ninja hound all by itself outside a local store.

"_In my country, dogs are seen as best friends of dieties!" _Flo thought with a smile before she walked over to the hound of Kiba before raising a hand.

"Shake," Flo smiled as Akamaru happily licked her hand before licking her face, careful not to leave too much saliva.

Flo giggled as Kiba walked out of the grocery store he was in, carrying a bag.

"Akamaru I'm b-"Kiba was about to call out to his best friend before immediately noticing Flo, his heart beating at the Guatemalan beauty.

"_Man…she's hot!" _Kiba thought with a blush before regaining his dignity.

"Sup?" Kiba greeted as Flo's eyes widened.

"_It's Kiba…can't let him know I watched him from Naruto's memories!" _Flo thought before giving Kiba a polite smile.

"Hello. I'm Florencia." Flo smiled as she extended her hand out for a handshake.

"_Florencia? And that accent…..Man am I lucky!" _Kiba was internally bragging while keeping a cool exterior.

"And I'm Kiba…uh….wanna get an ice cream?" Kiba rubbed his cheek as surprisingly, Flo actually agreed!

"Sure, I'd like that. After all, frozen cow juice is seen as a delicacy in my country." Flo smiled as Kiba laughed, surprising Flo since none of the Bellas laughed or even seemed to like her eccentric sayings. Yeah they might have crossed the road into insanity but still.

"Then let's go!" Kiba said, happy that a girl was actually giving him a chance! Especially with what happened between him and Hinata…

* * *

Stacie was walking merrily before something caught her eye on the outskirts of the village.

"What's that?" Stacie asked as she walked her way towards the object before her eyes widened as she got closer to it.

"A Martial Arts Dojo?" Stacie asked before walking inside of it before the sound of grunts got her attention.

"Wait a second, that voice!" Stacie stated as she hastily followed the sound of the voice before she eventually made her way to the arena room of the Dojo where she found none other than Rock Lee, sweaty and doing a series of pushups.

"10,020! 10,021! 10,02-"Lee was counting before noticing a very tall girl smiling at him.

"Hey, you're pretty strong, huh?" Stacie smiled in an attempt to break the ice as Lee found him blushing profusely at the sight of her.

"_She's beautiful! Even more beautiful than Sakura!" _Lee blushed as he fell flat on his face.

"Hey! Hey! You okay?" Stacie ran over to Lee in concern as he grinned as she held him back on his feet.

"Y-yes! Thank you!" Lee grinned like a dork as Stacie chuckled.

"So you own this Dojo?" Stacie asked curiously as Lee nodded.

"Yep. I built it a year ago. I made it in order to get stronger after…." Lee's smile suddenly dropped as Stacie looked at him and felt a wave of sympathy for the bowl cut boy.

"Dude?" Stacie asked as Lee perked back up.

"Sorry! Just thinking of someone…I lost…." Lee gave a sad smile as Stacie frowned at Lee.

"_He must be thinking of Neji…." _Stacie frowned before smiling.

"So you're pretty strong. You know, back in Elementary School, I used to take Karate lessons." Stacie smiled as Lee blinked at her.

"Seriously?" Lee asked as Stacie grinned.

"Yep. Why don't I show you?" Stacie smirked, sliding off her jacket as Lee returned her look of congeniality.

"Let's." Lee smiled, though he would severely hold back as he didn't want to hurt such a beautiful woman.

* * *

Beca was busy exploring the village before she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Beca growled.

"Oh sorry…" A meek voice apologized as Beca's eyes immediately perked up.

"Wait a second! I recognize that voice…" Beca said to herself as she found herself face to face with none other than Hinata.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me." Hinata politely bowed as Beca cringed as Hinata's dramatics.

"Okay too much. I don't need all that. Just say sorry and leave it at that." Beca grinned as Hinata looked embarrassed.

"…Oh…right…" Hinata looked down as Beca decided to break the ice with the Hyuga.

"Tell you what, why don't I introduce myself? I'm Beca. And you are?" Beca asked as Hinata looked back up with a small smile.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata politely answered as Beca grinned. She always liked Hinata from the times she saw her in Naruto's memories. In some ways, she reminded the tiny brunette of the Legacy.

"Why don't I give you some insight into who I am? I'm of the Barden Bellas." Beca grinned at Hinata's awestruck expression.

"The Barden Bellas? The same group that Naruto was talking about?" Hinata asked as Beca nodded.

"The one and the same." Beca confirmed as Hinata had yet another question in mind.

"Then…you've met Naruto?" Hinata asked as she wondered if Naruto was back after a year.

At this, Beca grinned before throwing an arm around the taller girl.

"Why don't you come with me?" Beca smirked as Hinata looked lost.

* * *

Aubrey found herself drawn to the scents of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Wow…it smells nice in here!" Aubrey exclaimed as she made her way into the shop where she rang the bell at the front desk.

"Coming! Sorry about that! I had to take care of some stuff!" Ino exclaimed before she noticed Aubrey Posen standing at her desk.

"_Wow…she's beautiful…" _Ino thought before fixing a polite smile to Aubrey.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop! I'm Ino Yamanaka, pleased to meet you." Ino introduced herself as Aubrey returned the smile with one of her own.

"Likewise. I'm Aubrey Posen." Aubrey greeted back as she looked around the shop.

"So what kinds of flowers do you have in here?" Aubrey asked as Ino smiled.

"Tons. Momo, Sumire and Kosumosu to name a few." Ino explained as Aubrey grinned.

"_The Bella household would definitely look nice with some of these flowers in here!" _Aubrey thought before fishing in her jacket pocket for some Leaf Village currency.

* * *

Cynthia Rose's afternoon wasn't as tame as some of the other Bellas.

"And I threw a kunai at Naruto's cheek and put that little shit in his place, lemme tell you. He was one big pain in the ass." A certain purple haired ninja grinned.

"And he still is one. You should see him every time he's anywhere near ramen." Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes.

"But lemme tell you about us Bellas…those are some crazy ass girls but we actually pulled….we actually won the Worlds! Even though it was Amy's fault we got suspended in the first place!" Cynthia Rose drunkingly stated next to a certain proctor from the Chunin Exams.

"Damn CR, you Tarden Tellas are really some-hic-else!" Anko Mitarashi drunkingly grinned.

"No! It ain't the Tarden Tellas, we're the Barden Bellas!" Cynthia Rose reminded Anko who shrugged while downing more sake.

"Right, right. Anyways, everyone in the bar! More drinks on me!" Anko announced as everyone cheered, eager to get wasted some more.

"Man I love this village." Cynthia Rose grinned as she clinked her glass with Anko.

* * *

Chloe Beale was happily picking up some groceries at the local markets in the Leaf Village before making her leave back to the official Barden Bella household made by Yamato.

However a flash of pink suddenly bumped into her.

"Ow…" Chloe groaned as the person who bumped into her hastily made their way to pick up the groceries Chloe picked up.

"Hey! You okay?" The person asked in concern.

"Yeah I am, thanks." Chloe smiled before her eyes widened as who stood before her was none other than Sakura Haruno who's hair was slighter longer than it was during the fight against Kaguya.

"_It's Sakura!" _Chloe thought as Sakura's eyes narrowed at the clothes Chloe wore; they definitely weren't any she had ever seen.

"Um, ma'am. Those clothes? I haven't seen them from around here?" Sakura asked as Chloe laughed. Of course American clothes weren't common in the Elemental Nations.

"Well yeah. That's because I come from America." Chloe explained.

"Wait, did you say America?" Sakura's eyes widened as Chloe's lips only curled even further upwards.

"Yep! I'm of the Barden Bellas." Chloe grinned as Sakura's expression was definitely amusing to say the least.

"Wait! The Barden Bellas!? Then if you're here…Naruto must be back!?" Sakura was practically spazzing out as Chloe giggled.

"Yep. And so is Emily! They're a couple now by the way." Chloe had to hold back her laughter at Sakura's incredulous expression.

"Okay….story?" Sakura asked as Chloe giggled before locking arms with the girl who was her height.

"Sure thing. So…" Chloe began her story as the two walked down a random street of the Leaf Village.

* * *

And speaking of Emily, the young Legacy was looking for a certain ramen loving ninja.

"Naruto! Where are you?" Emily asked as she continued searching before coming across a patch of blonde hair standing in a field.

"Naruto?" Emily asked before she noticed Naruto was standing in front of what appeared to be a memorial.

"Hey Pervy Sage. Sorry, I haven't visited ya in a while. I had to go back and visit an old friend. You remember Emily, right? She's grown up and is a Barden Bella now. She's made some pretty reliable friends…" Naruto sadly smiled as he put a ramen cup right on Jiraiya's grave along with some flowers similar to the ones Konan gave him.

"Naruto…" Emily felt tears prickle her eyes as Naruto sighed before smiling.

"Well, I'm back now and soon it won't be long before I become Hokage. After all, like Itachi said, to become Hokage, I can't forget my friends closest to me. I have tons of friends who have my back and I have Emily who will help me no matter and I would no doubt do the same. Hopefully I become a ninja that makes you proud of me like mom and dad." Naruto grinned as he prayed for a small while before standing and turning.

"See ya, Pervy Sage." Naruto smiled before looking at a tree to the right of him.

"And you can come out now, Em!" Naruto snickered as Emily nearly fell on her butt.

"How'd you know?" Emily blinked as Naruto deadpanned at her.

"Uh….uber powerful sensory ninja, remember?" Naruto asked as Emily blushed.

"R-right…" Emily giggled before turning to Jiraiya's grave.

"You saw him in my memories, right?" Naruto asked as Emily smiled.

"Yeah…..he was such a good man….pervy…but I could tell he was a genuinely good person." Emily sadly smiled as she held Naruto.

"He'd be proud of the man you've grown up to be. I know it." Emily grinned as Naruto kissed Emily's forehead.

"Thanks, Em. And you're right. I can't be all sad. Pervy Sage would definitely give me hell if I was all sad." Naruto laughed as Emily walked up to Jiraiya's grave before kneeling and praying.

"Hey, you wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked Emily as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Ramen? Seriously?" Emily snickered as Naruto proudly grinned.

"Hey, I need my ramen fix in the morning!" Naruto declared as Emily deadpanned at him.

"Uh, it's almost one in the afternoon, Fishcake." Emily dryly stated as Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well, same difference!" Naruto shrugged before taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Oh just c'mon!" Naruto dragged her away.

"And is ramen really appropriate to put on a grave stone?" Emily giggled as Naruto playfully glared at her.

"Hey, ramen is good for the heart and soul." Naruto stated in a matter of fact voice as Emily rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

As they walked through the village, they came across a certain scar-faced Chunin.

"Hey is that…it is! Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto waved as Emily smiled.

"Oh my god!" Emily's lips curled upwards as the two ran to Iruka who was carrying a bag full of papers, no doubt school papers just waiting to be graded.

"Well I'll be is that?" Iruka's eyes widened in happiness as he turned to seeing his favorite student running to him with a very attractive brunette by his side.

"Naruto! It's you!" Iruka happily hugged his favorite student as Emily smiled at the two. After all, was it not for Iruka, Emily might not have even met the love of her life.

"Damn right it's me! And look, it's Emily!" Naruto gestured to his girlfriend as she waved at the Chunin.

"Hello, sir. I'm Emily. Emily Junk." Emily held her hand out as Iruka happily accepted her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Emily. And thank you for giving happiness to Naruto. He's like my little brother." Iruka smiled gratefully at Emily as she was grateful he didn't give her grief for her last name as Naruto blushed at Iruka's "little brother" comment.

"Of course. Naruto is someone precious to me." Emily smiled as Naruto grinned.

"And I bet Old Man Teuchi and Big Sis Ayame are in here. Yo, guys!" Naruto grinned as the Ichiraku family were nothing short of happy to see their favorite customer again.

"Naruto!" Ayame ran to her surrogate little brother and happily glomped him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Teuchi smiled as he joined in the hug as Naruto laughed before breaking it as Emily walked into Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hello, you two. I'm Emily, Naruto's girlfriend!" Emily happily introduced herself as Ayame stared bug-eyed at her before happily hugging her.

"So _you're_ Emily! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Ayame held Emily who laughed as she returned the hug.

"Thank you, same to you!" Emily grinned as Ayame let go of Emily.

"Sorry about that. You just seem like a very sweet girl and I know you'll make Naruto very happy." Ayame beamed at Emily who blushed.

"Aww, thanks….Ayame…" Emily giggled as she could just use the excuse that she overheard Ayame's name if Ayame found it weird she knew her name without formally introducing herself.

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure Naruto's told you about us. I am Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of this ramen restaurant this is my daughter, Ayame." Teuchi smiled warmly at Emily as Ayame also gave her a kind look as Emily sat down along with Iruka and Naruto.

"Man, Iruka. Those kids been working you hard at the Academy?" Naruto snorted as Iruka sighed.

"You know it. Man…your class was so simple back in the day…" Iruka shook his head.

"Well tell you what, how about three bowls of ramen for all three of you, on the house?" Teuchi suggested.

"Yes!" Naruto and Emily cheered as Iruka chuckled at the two and their energy.

* * *

As Naruto and Emily's ramen date ended, she returned home to where her sisters eagerly waited for her as she noticed Yamato coming out of the house, a bit sweaty.

"Mr. Yamato? What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Oh I'm just installing those insulations I promised you and your friends." Yamato said as Chloe came up behind him.

"Your payment sir." Chloe smiled as Yamato stared at the money in surprise.

"M-Miss Chloe? You know you don't have to pay me." Yamato blinked as Chloe waved him off.

"First of all, just Chloe is fine. And second, you've done a lot for me and my sisters." Chloe smiled as Yamato gave her a small yet grateful smile.

"Thank you." Yamato thanked before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to those jutsus." Emily shook her head.

"Me neither. But how was your sightseeing? You spent it with Naruto, right?" Chloe giggled at Emily's face.

"Am I that easy to figure out?" Emily sighed as Ashley held her head out of the top window of the house Yamato made them.

"Em, you're back? Get your cute butt up here!" Ashley called.

"Yeah we have snacks!" Jessica added as that was more than enough incentive for Emily to come up and join her sisters.

While the eleven Bellas were enjoying their snacks of various candies, Amy decided to speak to Emily with a question on her mind.

"I just wonder how long until you and Fishcake have a kid." Amy bluntly stated as Emily nearly choked on the Starburst she was chewing.

"A k-kid!? I'm only Nineteen!" Emily yelled as Amy shook her head at her.

"Emily, you're such a prude." Amy gave her a look of utter disappointment as Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Flo seemed to agree with the blonde.

Emily looked down though at least she could see Ashley and Jessica send her sympathetic smiles.

"Well I for one think she's too innocent for sex." Beca said.

"I agree." Chloe agreed.

"You people are no fun." Stacie smirked.

"Besides it's only a couple of years until Aca Child is born from what I remember." Flo said.

"Yeah so you two better quit assing around!" Cynthia Rose smacked Emily's shoulder as she felt her eye twitch in annoyance. The other Bellas were all so convinced that Boruto was Naruto and Emily's kid from the future.

Sure Naruto and her were boyfriend and girlfriend but the _THOUGHT_ of them having sex?

"Besides Narut-"Emily was about to say before a loud knock from the door downstairs got everyone's attention.

All the Bellas groaned, not feeling like going downstairs before they all did so. And as soon as they did so, they opened the door to reveal none other than Naruto standing there, with his hands in his pocket and a grin on his face.

"Sup Bellas?" Naruto grinned as Naruto got a series of energetic "His or Hellos" from everyone, well everyone except for Lilly for obvious reasons while Emily pecked her boyfriend on his cheek.

"What up Fishcake!?" Amy grinned.

"Since I'm back in the village, world traveled fast and my friends wanna meet you all, if that's cool?" Naruto suggested as the Bellas all smiled, excited at the thought of meeting Naruto's friends. They only wished they could meet Neji as well as Sasuke who was still out of the village.

"We'd love that. What time?" Emily asked, speaking for her fellow Bellas.

"Seven tonight." Naruto smiled as the Bellas grinned.

"Sweet, that sounds nice. Count us in!" Beca smiled as Naruto grinned.

"Sweet! See you all there!" Naruto grinned before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Look like this is gonna be one hell of a vacation." Aubrey smirked.

"You said it!" Emily and Stacie energetically agreed.

* * *

Right at Seven O Clock on the dot, Naruto appeared right at the Bella household to pick up the girls before she directed them to Yakiniku BBQ where the Bellas saw all of Naruto's friends waiting for them; Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten and Lee.

"Girls. These are my friends. Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten and Bushy Brows." Naruto pointed to everyone respectively as the Bellas all smiled at them.

Lee however was extremely happy to see them.

"Yo! Stacie! Over here!" Lee pointed as he pointed at an available seat right by him. Or rather, he butted Tenten out of the way.

"Hey!" Tenten growled.

The Bellas all snickered, remembering the story that Stacie told them of her encounter with Lee. He volunteered to help train her which she surprisingly took.

"Hey Lee~" Stacie winked in her flirtatious voice as Lee's face turned as red as a teapot.

The Bellas all rolled their eyes good naturedly as the look on Lee's face told the women one thing.

Or rather Lee's thoughts spoke for themselves.

"_I'm going to marry Stacie one day!" _Lee vowed, clenching his fist.

Despite the Bellas respecting Lee and being fond of him, they did find him a bit…strange.

"Oh Aubrey!" Ino waved as Aubrey happily sat by Ino.

"Hi, Ino." Aubrey smiled back at her fellow blonde.

Beca smirked at Hinata as she sat by the timid Hyuga while Amy eagerly drooled at the smells.

"Oh it's the fat girl!" Sai bluntly stated as all the girls and even some of the boys stared at Sai in disbelief along with the Bellas.

"Sai!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"What? She is fat." Sai laughed though Amy paid him no mind although the Bellas stared at Sai with looks in combination of amazement and irritation.

"I see he's still insulting people." Cynthia Rose whispered to her Bellas.

"He still has no chill." Beca sighed.

"Oh boy." Aubrey could only imagine what Sai would have in store for her and the other Bellas.

"Oh Miss Chloe." Sakura smiled as Chloe sat right by her.

"Just Chloe is fine, Sakura." Chloe smiled back as Sakura mentally face palmed.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Sakura sheepishly apologized.

Surprisingly to some of the Leaf Ninja Eleven, Flo took a seat right by Kiba who was more than eager to open a space for her. Though the Bellas weren't that surprised given how much Flo loved animals.

Shino and Lilly sat right by each other, not muttering a single word.

Cynthia Rose sat right by Tenten while Ashley and Jessica of course sat right by each other given how much of a package deal they were and of course Naruto and Emily sat close by.

"Great, everyone's here!" Naruto grinned as everyone was seated.

"So you all are the Barden Bellas, huh?" Lee asked as the Bellas all grinned.

"Yep! Been winning championships since 2011." Amy smirked as the Leaf Ninja Eleven's eyes all dawned with nostalgia.

"2011, huh…that takes me back….." Ino looked down.

"Yeah….back then we were just getting done with the Chunin Exams…" Choji muttered while Sai decided to speak on his mind.

"Huh. So to think a motley group could actually win so many competitions." Sai bluntly stated as the Bellas all gave the pale ninja offended glares.

"Aca-scuse me!?" Aubrey asked with pure indignation.

"Well I mean you all are touted as being talented singers but it sounds like you all are just idiots who got lucky." Sai shrugged as there was a deadly amount of killer intent from the Bellas being directed towards Sai.

"Alright, Sai. That's enough!" Naruto said, not wanting any drama to start. Honestly, could Sai knock off his rude attitude for once in his lifetime?

"Listen asshole, sure we had some bumps in the roads but we all overcame them!" Cynthia Rose spat at the former Root ninja.

"Besides, don't look down on us just because some stuff happened." Aubrey tried her best to reign in her temper as Sai just stared blankly at Aubrey.

"Aren't you the girl who pukes on herself?" Sai asked before Aubrey had to be held back from strangling the artist.

"Hey! Brey! Calm down!" Chloe tried calming down her long time best friend as she held her back along with Beca.

"And as for you, you won't make friends with that attitude." Chloe said to Sai who merely stared at her.

"Your forehead is big." Sai bluntly stated as Sakura and Beca had to hold Chloe back.

"Chlo! Stop!" Beca said as Naruto turned to glare at Sai.

"Enough, already, Sai! Why do you always do this?" Naruto glared at his teammate in exasperation as Sai merely chuckled at Naruto before looking at Beca.

"I never knew there'd be a real life garden gnome." Sai grinned as it was Beca's turn to be pissed.

"Who are you calling a garden gnome!?" Beca growled as Sai's grin only widened.

"You, of course." Sai laughed as Beca had to be held back by Emily and Naruto.

Sai then surveyed all the Bellas before laughing.

"Barden Bellas? You should all be the Barden Hags. Especially with how you all look. I mean you have one that looks like a ugly as sin ginger, a blonde that looks like a witch straight out of hell, a blonde whale, three midgets, another girl besides Emily that has giraffe legs, another one that looks like a Gremlin and two girls that are as left behind and irrelevant as Shino is." Sai grinned as the Bellas could only imagine who Sai was describing.

"….A witch straight out of Hell…." Aubrey growled.

"An ugly as sin ginger…" Chloe growled.

"…A gremlin…." Lilly muttered.

"…Giraffe legs?" Stacie and Emily asked as they knew they were the ones referred to like that since they were the tallest of the Bellas respectively.

"…Three midgets…" Beca, Flo and Cynthia Rose all muttered.

"A blonde whale?" Amy asked more bemused than angry.

"Irrelevant and left behind?" Ashley and Jessica simultaneously muttered and it was at that moment that all the Bellas felt like kicking Sai's ass before Naruto had to literally jump in the way.

"Okay, that's enough!" Naruto smacked Sai's skull.

"Okay, okay. The textbook I read said that you should always be honest when meeting new people." Sai laughed as the Leaf Ninja all deadpanned at Sai.

"That's not the best advice when you have nearly a dozen women who want your ass on a silver platter." Sakura pointed as Sai looked to see all of the Bellas cutting their eyes at him.

"You really are one of a kind." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Thank you." Sai smiled as Shikamaru sighed.

"That wasn't a compliment." Shikamaru deadpanned as the Bellas eventually calmed down.

"Anyways…so Emily…you're a couple with Naruto?" Ino asked, hoping to direct the conversation from Sai's rudeness.

"Yeah that's right. And lemme tell you, he's a goofball but a cute goofball." Emily smiled, grabbing Naruto's arm as he happily leaned his head on her.

All the boys smirked while the girls "Awwed". Well, most of them as Sakura and Hinata looked down for different reasons.

Sakura was immediately regretting her failed confession to Naruto back in the Land of Iron while Hinata felt sad that she couldn't be the one to make Naruto as happy as Emily did.

"I was wondering….do you Bellas have any openings?" Tenten asked much to the surprise of everyone.

"Why do you ask?" Beca asked as Tenten scooched close to the Bellas.

"Because…I dunno if I can handle Lee and Guy by myself…" Tenten sighed as the Bellas all looked to seeing Lee give Tenten all of them a thumbs up which they did back, not wanting to be rude.

"When Neji died, I found I can't handle them by myself…" Tenten was practically sobbing and begging as the Bellas all laughed. They couldn't disagree with the weapons user as they weren't sure if they could handle people as over the top as Lee and Guy.

"You know, Emily will be starting her own Bellas." Chloe said, much to Tenten's surprise.

'She is?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah because since they're graduating, they passed the Bellas over to me and I will need to find my own Bellas so yeah we could make it work." Emily smiled as this seemed like a dream come true to Tenten.

"However, we'd have to work around your schedule since you are…a ninja." Emily rolled her eyes as Sakura, Ino and Hinata also heard Emily's offer.

"In that case, why don't you show us one of your sets?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, I'd like to see you guys in action!" Lee grinned.

"Same, it would be interesting." Shino agreed as the Bellas grinned, happy to see that Naruto and his friends were eager to see them work it.

"Okay then, we'll do it!" Chloe grinned as the Leaf Ninja cheered, sans Shino.

"What're we gonna sing?" Emily asked.

"How about…Toxic?" Beca suggested as the girls smiled, liking that idea.

"Alright, Em. You're up front." Chloe pat her shoulder as Emily smiled in understanding.

Much to the Bellas' surprise, even the other customers in the restaurant looked interested in their show.

"Go Bellas!" Naruto grinned as the Bellas all began moving tables and other furniture around as they all got in the center of restaurant.

The Bellas all got their vocals ready as they started harmonizing the melodies and got into position as Emily got into the lead as they immediately got into full performance mode.

_Baby, can't you see I'm calling?_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm falling_

_There's no escape, I can't wait_

_I need a hit, baby, give me_

_You're dangerous, I'm loving it (Uh come on)_

The Leaf Eleven were watching, nothing short of impressed as the Bellas started their show.

"Man they're good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What was that about them not having talent?" Kiba snickered as Sai kept his expression blank, though even he was impressed.

"Now I know why you date one of them." Choji muttered as Naruto grinned.

"Damn right!" Naruto grinned as the Bellas all continued their dancing routine while looking to Emily for direction.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

"Man they definitely got some good direction…" Lee muttered.

"Okay I'm definitely joining this girls!" Tenten vowed.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late to give you up_

_I took a sip from my devil cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

The girls continued their dance routine while circling around each other.

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Do you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic? Yeah_

At this point, the Leaf Ninja were happily jamming to the music along with the other patrons in the restaurant.

"Okay I heard these Bellas were good…" Genma sat with some of his ninja friends as they were enjoying cups of Sake.

"But damn they can sing." Aoba agreed.

From atop the Hokage Office, Kakashi could overhear the Bellas' little "concert".

"Those're the Barden Bellas, huh?" Yamato smirked as Kakashi chuckled while giving the stamp of approval on paperwork.

"Yep. I even think Rin used to love singing." Kakashi smiled as feelings of nostalgia clouded his brain.

_With a taste of lips, I'm on a ride_

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_I said I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

And with that, "Toxic" ended as the Bellas all smiled as they bowed to everyone clapping and applauding the show that the Bellas put on for them.

"Amazing!" Naruto grinned as he ran to his girlfriend as she hugged him.

"You guys were amazing!" Ino grinned as she ran up to the Bellas.

"I know! Man I can see why you guys are champions!" Choji added. Naturally the two received a combination of "Thanks" and "Thank Yous".

"Heh, those lyrics kind of remind me of me and Sasuke…" Sakura mused with a small smile on her lips.

"Man you girls should definitely sing for us again!" Tenten said as the Bellas all laughed.

"Oh we're definitely gonna be singing for you guys." Aubrey grinned.

Outside the restaurant, Team Ebisu watched the whole thing in amazement.

"Did you see that!? Those women sang so well!" Udon exclaimed to his friends.

"Yeah I did! And man…those women…" Konohamaru mischievously smirked as he definitely got the next idea for his Sexy Jutsu.

"I'm definitely gonna have those women teach me to sing…." Moegi vowed.

As the Bellas were definitely looking forward to life in the Leaf Village, Naruto's mind drifted elsewhere.

"I wonder…where _he's_ up to…" Naruto grinned looking at the moon.

* * *

In a forest in a remote village sat four particular Shinobi.

One of these four was a tall man with spiky orange hair as he smiled at the flying birds while enjoying the nighttime breeze.

"Seriously Jugo, is just 'taking nature in' your whole M.O?" A teenager with white hair smirked with very sharp teeth.

"Leave him alone already, Suigetsu!" A bespectacled red hair with red hair deeper than Chloe's snapped at Suigetsu.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Jugo." Suigetsu mockingly apologized as the girl shook her head.

"What're we doing now, Sasuke?" The woman asked Sasuke who opened his eyes before standing.

"Suigetsu! Jugo! Karin! We're heading back to the Leaf Village." Sasuke said, clad in a black cloak with bangs covering his left eye announced to his Team of Taka.

* * *

Nearly 10,000 words later, this chapter is done!

Once again, I wanna apologize for sadly neglecting this story for so long but hopefully this chapter made up for it!

I hope you all enjoyed the interactions I had such as Chloe and Sakura becoming friends, Beca befriending Hinata, Lilly befriending Shino, Fat Amy and Sai "becoming" friends, Aubrey and Ino hitting it off, Flo and Kiba becoming friends (Since Flo's actress Chrissie Fit is **HUGE** Into animals! XD), the Bellas performing for the Leaf Eleven and and etc.!

And **YES** Sasuke and Team Taka are still together because they are a **FREAKING AWESOME TEAM** and for Kishi to just split them up is just BS.

Speaking of which, what pairings would you like for the Bellas? I mean **ESPECIALLY** in regards to people such as like Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie?

Would you all like for me to pair them with some Naruto characters like…

Beca/Sasuke

Stacie/Lee

Chloe/Gaara (**POTENTIALLY**? XD)

Aubrey/Kakashi (**ALSO POTENTIALLY**? XD)

Or would you like me to keep it as BeChloe and StAubrey?

Kindly lemme know please and enjoy reading this chapter along with letting me know your thoughts on this chapter as well as your thoughts on the character interactions, please? 3

And I will see you all in Chapter 3 coming Monday, April 6th so look forward to it then!

And with that, later you Aca-nerds! ^_^


	3. The Perfect Day For a Date

Hello, everyone!

Like always I am **VERY** pleased with the reception that Chapter 2 got and hopefully you all enjoy chapter three and the rest of this story though I should tell you guys that this story won't be long! I have the entire story already outlined so I know XP

Either way, let the chapter begin already! ^_^

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the village of Konohagakure.

And as such, the sun shone brightly across the village even towards the outskirts of the village in the forest where the wooden house of the Bellas lay with flowers from Ino that Aubrey purchased, decorated in the front of the abode.

All eleven Barden Bellas enjoyed a nice slumber that was unfortunately disturbed by a knocking of the front door. And needless to say, none of the Bellas appreciated being woken up so early in the morning.

"Ugh…who the hell is it?" Beca growled, not happy in the slightest at being woken up in the morning by anyone else other than her on her own terms.

"And it's freaking EIGHT in the morning!" Aubrey groaned, wanting to pummel the asshole who would dare disturb her and her beauty sleep.

And going by the faces of her fellow Bellas, she wasn't alone in her feeling.

The Bellas all grumbled going downstairs, just wondering who on earth would wake them up this early in the morning only to find behind the door was none other than Sai.

"Hello ugly ladies!" Sai greeted with a happy smile, much to the consternation of the Bellas. Needless to say after his insults towards them last night, they didn't like him too much. Some had that feeling more so than others.

"Uh don't take this the wrong way, but what're you doing here?" Stacie stated as her face showed the irritancy and disdain she had for the former Root ninja. Though Sai didn't seem to notice or care.

"I simply wanted to apologize for my words to you last night. Naruto told me how I might have offended you all and I just wanted to say that was simply not the case." Sai smiled in a smile that didn't look too genuine to the Barden Bellas.

"….You know if that's your way of saying sorry, it sucks." Cynthia Rose bluntly stated.

"And besides, you called us ugly this morning!" Beca growled, not at all convinced with Sai's apology. It sounded like straight bull to her.

Sai merely chuckled.

"Well this textbook I read said to always be honest and upfront with people and that's what I was doing." Sai laughed as the Bellas just stared blankly at Sai.

"…Textbook?" All the Bellas asked. They remembered from Naruto's memories on how Sai was a book junkie to understand people but to think he did it nearly two years after meeting Naruto was just insanity to them.

"Yes." Sai smiled as he held out a textbook as all the Bellas loomed in close to get a better look.

_The Guide to Understanding Females _was the name of the book in Sai's hand.

"Uh lemme give you some pointers, Sai. First of all, if you want to understand girls, do not insult them even if you think it's the 'truth'. Second of all, quit relying on books to understand girls. Just go out and interact with people, especially females, normally." Aubrey said as Sai nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay, Aubrey-Sensei!" Sai smiled as he was actually taking notes much to Aubrey's dismay.

"What the f-"Aubrey blinked as she couldn't believe anyone could be so clueless. Snickers from the other Bellas got her attention.

"Wanna see me pissed!? Keep on laughing!" Aubrey growled as all the sniggering came to a sudden halt. No one, especially Emily, wanted to test Aubrey Posen's patience.

"So you'll really help me, Aubrey-Sensei?" Sai grinned.

Jessica slipped and laughed but a harsh glare from Aubrey shut her up. That and Ashley had to literally put her hands over her mouth.

"_This must be my punishment for all that bullying I used to do to people like Bologna Barb…." _Aubrey roller her eyes before straightening herself back up.

"Number one, just call me Aubrey. And two, okay fine I guess I can help you." Aubrey sighed in defeat before unexpectedly, Sai actually hugged Aubrey!

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sai grinned as Aubrey practically shoved the taller boy by two inches off.

"Get off me, already!" Aubrey said as the Bellas all laughed at Aubrey's plight, her threats be damned.

"I'm sorry but the textbook said a hug is the perfect way to show gratitude." Sai smiled, holding the book up to Aubrey who was at her wits end.

"ENOUGH WITH THE BOOK!" Aubrey yelled before snatching the book from Sai's hands before throwing it to the ground and stomping it with her feet repeatedly.

Sai merely stared blankly, not sure whether to be angry or sad.

"…That cost me my last mission's pay…" Sai dismally commented as Aubrey inhaled and exhaled.

"Don't worry, Posen. We got it all on camera." Beca grinned as she held a picture of Sai holding a very confused and uncomfortable Aubrey on her IPhone and displayed it to the other Bellas who erupted into another laughing fit.

"Give me that phone, Mitchell!" Aubrey yelled as she tried snatching Beca's phone before slipping and falling on her face.

"Hard time running?" Beca smirked as Aubrey rubbed her sore nose.

"You…bitch!" Aubrey growled as she gave the tiny brunette chase as the Bellas all rolled their eyes at the two's shenanigans.

"I'll break them up…" Chloe sighed as she went to go break her two best friends up.

"Is that all you wanted?" Jessica asked Sai who cleared his throat.

"No. Kakashi-Sensei has requested an audience with all of you." Sai explained as the Bellas raised an eyebrow.

"All of us?" Emily asked.

"That's right." Sai said as all the Bellas looked at each other.

"I wish he'd wait until we were actually up!" Amy muttered, still upset at getting woken up before ten in the morning.

"Yeah but what can we do?" Ashley sighed before all the girls quickly got dressed before falling Sai until they finally made their way to the Hokage mansion where Kakashi was waiting for them in his office.

"Thank you, Sai." Kakashi smiled as the former Root ninja smiled before taking his leave.

"Well good morning, ladies." Kakashi smiled though several of the Bellas didn't have the same congeniality on their faces that Kakashi did.

"It'd be better if you didn't wake us up so early." Beca muttered as Kakashi laughed.

"Sorry about that. hehe." Kakashi mentally face-palmed himself.

"So what'd you want to see us, about?" Emily asked, getting straight to the point as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Word has traveled about Naruto being back in the village and word has also traveled about you all being in the Leaf Village and as such some of the Kages have put word in to visit you all here in the leaf like Gaara in a couple of weeks." Kakashi explained as the Bellas all smiled in excitement at the thought of meeting Gaara.

"Gaara!?" Emily gasped with a huge smile on her face.

"We'll get to see Gaara?" Stacie grinned as Kakashi merely smiled at the Bellas though he was a bit confused as to how they know Gaara.

"I take it Naruto's told you about all his adventures with Gaara?" Kakashi presumed as the Bellas internally cringed before they barely managed to save face.

"Yeah! He did, hehe…." Beca laughed, a bit too fakely as did the other Bellas. If Kakashi noticed he didn't seem to show it.

"So that's it? Basically it's a concert for the Five Kage?" Chloe grinned.

"In a nutshell." Kakashi smiled as the Bellas turned to each other in excitement. They would really get a chance to show off how amazing they are!

All the older Bellas all smiled at Emily despite her not seeing them. It was because of her and her song "Flashlight" that the Bellas were even reinstated and they would always be grateful to her for keeping the name and blood of the Barden Bellas alive.

Even if she was goofy and scatter-brained at times.

"That's it, you're dismissed." Kakashi smiled as all the Bellas turned to Kakashi happily before they all hugged him.

"Thanks again, Kakashi." Aubrey winked as all the Bellas took their leave.

Kakashi merely smiled as he began his life's biggest bane, paperwork.

"Those girls…" Kakashi smiled as she shook his head.

* * *

As the Bellas made their way out of the Hokage office, they were greeted by Naruto.

"Yo, Bellas!" Naruto waved as they were quick to smile back at him as Emily hugged her boyfriend.

"What's up?" Beca asked as Naruto grinned.

"Getting some ramen for breakfast, of course!" Naruto proudly declared as the Bellas all rolled their eyes.

"Of course." Amy muttered, not understanding how any one person could be addicted to ramen so much. Sure it was tasty and all but still….

Before anyone could say much more, a blur with a scarf suddenly touched down in front of Naruto.

"Yo, Big Bro Naruto!" Konohamaru Sarutobi grinned, still clad in the same green jacket and blue scarf Naruto remembered him with.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto grinned before the two shared a nice bro-hug with each other as the Bellas all smiled at the nice reunion between the student and master.

"I was wondering where he was…" Beca whispered to the Bellas.

"Yeah, he still looks the same!" Chloe whispered as Konohamaru grinned as he looked at the Bellas.

"And you must be the Barden Bellas! I overheard your concert in Yakiniku's last night! It was really good!" Konohamaru smiled.

"Aww, thanks kid." Beca smiled as Naruto turned to the Bellas with a smile.

"And Konohaamru this is Beca, Chloe. Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Lilly and my girlfriend Emily." Naruto made gestured to every respective Bella with his hand.

"Hey!" Emily smiled as all the Bellas made similar cordial greeting sounds.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru pointed at Naruto, "I wanna show you how much I've grown since you've been gone!" Konohamaru declared as Naruto blinked, obviously not expecting a challenge after just finishing his breakfast.

Nevertheless, Naruto was excited to test how strong Konohamaru had gotten. He was anticipating teaching him the Rasen-Shuriken after all.

"Huh, I've been looking to testing your skills, Konohamaru!" Naruto pumped a fist as all the Bellas looked at each other with varying levels of curiosity.

"Now I'm curious to see just how much stronger he's gotten." Ashley whispered to Jessica.

"Same!" Jessica agreed with her best friend as they followed the two to the Hidden Leaf training field which was ironically where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura became Genin.

"I wonder how strong Konohamaru is." Emily whispered to Stacie.

"We'll have to wait and see." Stacie whispered back as Naruto and Konohamaru stood on opposing sides from each other.

"Well Konohamaru…whenever you're ready!" Naruto smirked as Konohamaru charged Naruto making a hand-sign.

"Here I go, Big Bro Naruto!" Konohamaru said before he vanished in a poof of smoke and in place of him stood none other than the Barden Bellas, however these Bellas had no clothes on them.

"Sexy Jutsu-Barden Bella edition!" Konohamaru winked as there was a blank silence that filled the area.

"Uh…." Naruto blinked as he had never even considered using the Sexy Jutsu in well…years….Yeah he did it against Kaguya but it was more or less met as a stalling tactic.

The Bellas on the other hand just stared with twitching brows.

"….He…used me?" Emily asked.

"….How…does he even know?" Aubrey asked, disturbed that a little boy was able to get every single detail of the female body down.

"He does good work." Amy smirked.

"I love being in my birthday suit." Lilly said though as usual no one even acknowledged her.

"That…little…." Beca cracked her knuckles about to wham on the little pervert before a flash of pink swung by before anyone knew a thing.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, sending Konohamaru flying sky high leaving nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

The Bellas and Naruto stared at Sakura wide and blank eyed.

"…There's Sakura…" Chloe muttered as Sakura was about to wail on Naruto.

"And you! What the hell are you doing first thing in the morning!?" Sakura cracked her knuckles, ready to knock Naruto into the ground below as Emily and Jessica immediately ran to Naruto's side.

"Whoa, Sakura. Naruto had nothing to do with Konohamaru's shenanigans!" Emily came to Naruto's defense as Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, Naruto's innocent!" Jessica added as Sakura darted her eyes between the brunette and blonde respectively before cutting her eyes at Naruto.

"Hmph. Once a pervert, always a pervert." Sakura grumbled before smiling at the Bellas.

"Anyways, I was just out about to get some breakfast. Wanna come with me?" Sakura suggested to the Bellas as they decided to take her up on her offer.

"You know something? We just might take you up on that, Saks." Stacie grinned as Sakura raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Saks?" Sakura asked as Ashley giggled.

"Well yeah! Your name's Sakura so Saks would be a good nickname!" Ashley said as Sakura blinked before shrugging.

"Eh I guess." Sakura shrugged.

"Well none for me. I already had breakfast!" Naruto pumped his fist to his chest as Sakura hung her head.

"I know. Ramen, right?" Sakura deadpanned as Naruto snickered.

"You know it!" Naruto broadly smiled as Sakura sighed. She looked over to see Cynthia Rose give her a sympathetic smile.

"We tried getting him over his ramen addiction but it didn't work." Cynthia Rose sighed before sending Naruto a judgmental look.

"I can't help it, Ramen's the bomb!" Naruto grinned.

"Of course it is." The Bellas all sarcastically said with annoyed expressions.

"Anyways, let's go!" Sakura said as Naruto bid his girlfriend and friends behind.

* * *

Soon after eating breakfast at a local café in the Leaf Village, the Bellas all decided to go their separate ways and meet back at the Bella Household come Evening time.

Flo was happily walking the streets of the Leaf Village before accidently bumping into someone.

"Hey watch it!" A certain gruff voice growled out.

Flo on the other hand was muttering all sorts of profanities in Spanish before her eyes widened as she noticed it was Kiba.

"Oh sorry about that!" Kiba hastily apologizing, realizing he accidentally bumped into his crush, as he happily helped her up.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. After all, I was sold for a chicken when I was nine years old." Flo shrugged nonchalantly as Kiba blinked.

"…A chicken?" Kiba asked as Flo shrugged.

"Anyways, what's up?" Flo asked in her accent that made Kiba nearly drool.

"…I…uh…was wondering…if you uh…wanted to get an ice cream together sometime?" Kiba asked, trying to hide the blush on his face though he was doing a crappy job at doing so. At Flo's immediate silence, Kiba took this as a reject as he internally sighed just waiting for the rejection.

"Yeah sure." Flo agreed much to Kiba's shock.

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said yeah." Flo said as Kiba was ready to jump up for joy but he took a "cool" expression.

"Alright, cool. Friday at Noon?" Kiba grinned as Flo smiled.

"Sounds good." Flo grinned.

"Alright, uh see you then!" Kiba then ran off in a speed much too fast for Flo to comprehend.

"Boys are so strange." Flo rolled her eyes before taking her leave. Her sisters, especially Emily and Stacie, would love to hear about this.

* * *

Later that evening, Kiba happily slammed the door to the Inuzuka family compound getting the attention of his mother and sister.

"And just what're you so happy about?" Tsume asked as Kiba grinned.

"I got a date!" Kiba grinned as Tsume and Hana Inuzuka both stared at Kiba in mild surprise.

"Oh yeah?" Hana asked as Kiba nodded.

"Yep! I've got a date with one of those Barden Bellas!" Kiba bragged as the mother-daughter duo's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Hana asked.

"Yep! A girl named Flo and she has a really cute accent." Kiba grinned as Tsume happily slapped the back of her son.

"Well I'll be damned! I'm so proud of you son! And here I was getting worried you'd end up a virgin!" Tsume proudly delared as her daughter and son both deadpanned.

"…Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom." Kiba muttered with sweat dripping down his head.

* * *

After enjoying a tasty dinner of Ichiraku's with Naruto, Amy was happily patting her belly.

"Man that was good. For all the hell I love giving Fishcake, he has good taste in food." Amy grinned before noticing a certain tuft of dark hair sitting on a park bench scribbling on a drawing pad.

"Is that…" Amy asked before walking over to Sai who was happily looking at the evening sunset.

"So you draw?" Amy smirked at Sai's shocked expression.

"Oh Amy…." Sai blinked as Amy took a seat right by Sai.

"You have a lot of drawings in here, huh?" Amy snatched Sai's drawing book from here.

"Oh well yes I do." Sai admitted as Amy actually looked impressed with some of the sketches in Sai's book before coming to one page in particular.

"Yo, Sai. What's this?" Amy handed Sai the tablet as Sai's eyes softened.

"That's….a dream of mine…" Sai looked down as Amy looked at the page with intrigue. It was a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai all holding hands.

"Your dream?" Amy asked as Sai nodded.

"Yes. Originally I was put on Naruto's team to be a replacement to Sasuke Uchiha who had went rogue. It took a while but they eventually got him back. I'm happy for them but at the same time, I feel in the end I was nothing but a Sasuke replacement for them." Sai sadly admitted as Amy was silent, letting Sai go on.

"While they treat me like a friend, a part of me thinks there was an air of tolerance of them towards me. And that's why I drew this picture….my dream…to be a part of their team, not as a Sasuke replacement but as a legitimate member of Team Seven." Sai admitted as Amy's silence still continued on.

"Déjà vu…" Amy muttered to herself as this was just like the moment at Aubrey's retreat where Emily admitted she wanted to be seen as a legitimate Bella and not a Legacy that the Bellas either recruited out of obligation or out of pity, the latter being worse.

"You know, you really are stupid." Amy bluntly stated as Sai looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?" Sai asked as Amy continued.

"They didn't have to keep you, you know. They could've dropped you after you failed to get Sasuke back the first time but they kept you and they still talk to you from what I can see even after that duck haired asshole is back in the village." Amy said as Sai blinked in realization before realizing the Australian woman was right.

"…I see…you're right, Amy. Thank you." Sai genuinely smiled as Amy was quick to wave him off.

"Yeah, yeah." Amy muttered, not really liking to be all soft and mushy. Her Bellas were the lone exception.

"It's funny, your friends don't seem that fond of me yet you've arguably been the kindest to me." Sai chuckled as Amy snorted.

"Those twig bitches don't like being put in their places. Personally, I think what you do is kinda…appealing." Amy shrugged before taking her leave as Sai was just shaking his head at the enigma that was Fat Amy.

* * *

Soon after, a full week had passed since the Bellas had arrived in the Leaf Village and the Bellas were fully comfortable hanging out with the Leaf Ninja Ten. Not because they looked down on them or anything like that, they were way stronger than them after all, but because they were afraid of being seen as too old with people literally a year younger than Emily but they realized if Naruto was cool with them around, his friends would definitely be chill with them.

However, things were not as peaceful as Naruto and the other members of the Leaf Ninja Eleven all met up at the Leaf Village Park with the members of the Barden Bellas, though Emily was surprisingly gone, looking for things to decorate the Bella household with.

"So what'd you want to call us about?" Beca asked, happy she was woken up early in the morning again.

"We were talking about potential date plans for Naruto and that Emily broad…" Kiba began.

"Just listen to what this idiot said." Shikamaru gave a disapproving glare at Naruto as the other boys followed though the women could only wonder, a.k.a. dread, what Naruto had in store for Emily.

"Simple. Take her out to Ichiraku, DUH!" Naruto stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The boys just stared at Naruto, not believing he was the hero who saved both the Hidden Leaf Village from Pain and the World from the likes of Obito, Madara and Kaguya.

If the boys were displeased, the girls were just annoyed beyond belief as some of them; i.e. Sakura, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose looked ready to smack some sense into Naruto.

"And I called Emily dumb…" Amy muttered as Sakura whacked Naruto's skull.

"Ow! What the hell, Sakura!?" Naruto rubbed his sore noggin which had a cranial eruption on it.

"You idiot! Emily deserves better than that dumb slop you always eat!" Sakura yelled right in Naruto's face who winced as he slumped down to the ground.

"Sakura…that's harsh…" Naruto muttered, twirling his finger with the ground though no one looked like they really had much sympathy for Naruto.

As such, Amy and Cynthia Rose decided to smack Naruto's head again.

"Hey!" Naruto growled as Amy got right in Naruto's face.

"Yo, Fishcake. YOU are the dumbest person alive." Amy stated as Naruto just blinked, not phased like Emily was since Naruto's used to being called dumb.

"Our little sister's not just gonna have ramen on every date!" Chloe snapped as Naruto slumped, realizing he now stood alone.

"Chloe's right. Emily would get sick of eating nothing but ramen all the time." Ashley neutrally said as Naruto sighed in relief, relieved one person wasn't on his ass.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Ramen's always kinda been a type of special meal for me….Anyways, what were you all thinking?" Naruto asked as his friends all looked like they were brainstorming before they smiled.

"I've got it! You can have some of the Bellas take Emily out and distract her while others help get the date ready!" Stacie grinned as everyone seemed on board with that.

"That sounds like an amazing place, Stace!" Aubrey complimented her fellow tall friend.

"Naruto and Em can have a nice date on top of the Hokage monument." Beca suggested.

"That does sound nice. I do wanna be Hokage after all." Naruto grinned.

"And Forehead and I can make a nice dinner for Emi and Naruto." Ino suggested though she received a middle finger from Ino for the "forehead" comment.

"Are you certain that's a logical idea. I mean you are a shit cook, Ugly. Especially with the food pills you made that t-"Sai was immediately cut off with a harsh blow to his stomach.

"Thank you!" Aubrey said as some of the Bellas looked relieved that Sakura hit Sai because if Sakura didn't do it, they were gonna do it for Sakura. Though no one looked like they cared much for Sai's state.

"Should we play some music? I can give 'em a nice 'Fat Amy jam'!" Amy smirked though no one seemed all that optimistic about that idea.

"That sounds like a 'nice' offer….but I think Naruto and Emily would like a little uh…privacy." Shikamaru tried to reason with the blonde Australian though she was definitely offended with Shikamaru's statement.

"Oh that so, Pineapple head?" Amy cut her eyes at the Nara.

"Now, now." Choji tried getting in between the two before a potential fight broke out.

"I can also pitch in with some dishes." Choji smiled.

"Same here. For the last couple of Em's birthday, Ash and I made cakes for Em." Jessica smiled as Ashley nodded, also smiling.

"I can also make a nice drawing to illustrate the occasion." Sai was miraculously up.

"…Uh….I dunno if that's a good idea…especially with how obsessed with Naruto's…genitals you are…" Chloe said as she was familiar with Sai's obsession with Naruto's…manhood.

"It is not my fault Naruto lacks balls." Sai bluntly stated as Naruto was about to manhandle Sai.

"You bastard! I thought you were over this!" Naruto growled with a tick mark on his head.

"Don't get mad at me. I wonder what Emily would think." Sai smiled as Chloe, Aubrey and Jessica were quick to keep Naruto from strangling Sai.

Though they didn't disagree with him strangling him, the "mediator" parts of their personalities kicked in.

"Sticks and stones, Naruto." Aubrey reminded Naruto who cut his eyes at Sai.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered.

"I can help set up the furniture." Kiba suggested.

"I can lay down special dishes from my country." Flo also added.

"I can add in some nice desserts." Cynthia Rose smiled.

"I can get in contact with ghosts…" Lilly ominously stated with that freaky smile of hers as a good deal of the Leaf Ninja all peered away from the Bella.

"…She…scares me…" Ino whispered to Jessica.

"She scares all of us." Jessica whispered back as everyone else all had their own suggestions on what to do with Emily and Naruto's date.

"I can give out my flames of youth!" Lee exclaimed with fires burning around him.

"Uh…thanks…Lee…but…that won't be necessary…" Stacie tapped shoulders and actually made him calm down surprisingly.

"How did she do that!?" Tenten turned to the Bellas.

"He's totes heads over heels for her." Ashley laughed as Tenten cringed at the mental image of a little Stacie with Lee's eyebrows.

"I can add some décor for the wedding." Shino said.

"And I can also add in the desserts for Naruto and Emily's wedding." Hinata smiled.

"Alright guys, thank you so much!" Naruto grinned.

"Of course. Anything for our favorite Legacy!" Aubrey smiled sweetly as everyone all grinned at each other.

"Heh, so I guess this is a special mission! Plan a date for Emily and me!" Naruto laughed as everyone else also shared a laughter to.

"Narumily." Ashley said as everyone stared at her.

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

"Well just like how Amy made the name Bloe, Naruto and Emily would be Narumily!" Jessica added for her best friend as everyone stared at the brunette and blonde before laughing.

"Bloe? What?" Kiba laughed as Beca sent a pointed glare at Amy before sighing.

"Me and Chloe." Beca deadpanned.

"Together you make Bloe!" Amy proclaimed proudly as everyone shared a nice laugh together.

* * *

Eventually days passed as all of the friends of Naruto and Emily got all of the necessary preparations for Naruto and Emily's date.

"Whew….I think Naruto and Emily are gonna like these cookies." Choji grinned.

"Agreed." Jessica smiled as she set down other dessert sweets like a pie and cake that she and Ashley made.

"I couldn't have done it with you." Choji smiled as he was happy that Jessica and Ashley were quite helpful in helping prepare some of the desserts that Naruto and Emily would eat on their dates.

"Same to you, Choji. Who knew you were such a good cook?" Jessica gave Choji a warm smile that made him blush.

"T-thanks! And yeah I am! Back in the day, I would help Ino, Shikamaru and even Asuma-Sensei cook together when we had missions…" Choji smiled in nostalgia back in the good old days back when Asuma was still alive.

"I see….well I'm sure they really loved your meals. Maybe you can share some cooking tips with me, sometime?" Jessica suggested as Choji grinned.

"Yeah, of course!" Choji smiled, wanting to be a good friend although secretly he was starting to have a small crush on Jessica though he wasn't sure if she'd actually reciprocate his feelings. After all, she was a pretty and kind woman while he was just someone who had a weakness for stuffing his face.

* * *

As Sakura and Chloe were setting down some of the food dishes they helped to create, Chloe decided to speak what was on her mind.

"Hey, Sakura?" Chloe spoke up, getting Sakura's attention.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"I've noticed…you've been kind of upset seeing Naruto and Em together. Why?" Chloe asked even though she had a good idea why.

"…..I'm sure Naruto told you about when I 'confessed' to Naruto once?" Sakura began, looking down in shame as Chloe nodded.

"He did." Chloe lied as she had actually watched that in a memory though she wouldn't let Sakura know that, obviously.

"Even though he thinks I was lying…I really wasn't….well…I mean…a part of me still did love Sasuke but a part of me had fallen for Naruto through our time together….and seeing him with Emily…it hurts, okay!?" Sakura clenched her eyes through tears that threatened to fall as Chloe frowned sadly at Sakura.

"Sakura…" Chloe said as Sakura continued venting to Chloe.

"I just feel so stupid! I spend the latter part of a decade pining for a boy who wasn't interested in me and when I finally noticed someone who was interested in me, I found it out it was too late!" Sakura gasped out as tears actually did fall before she felt herself being embraced by Chloe.

"Sakura…believe me, I've been there before…I know what it likes to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back…" Chloe smiled though she inwardly frowned remembering how she confessed her regret in not experimenting enough in a tent that was ninety percent fart to Beca and how she disregarded her with a "You're so weird".

"You will find someone you love and someone who loves you one day. Someone you'll think is better than Naruto and Sasuke. I promise." Chloe grinned as Sakura wiped her eyes as she stared at the ginger.

"You mean it?" Sakura asked Chloe who affectionately rubbed her head.

"I know it. You're a smart girl after all." Chloe reassured Sakura who smiled through her tears.

"Thanks…Chloe…" Sakura wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Of course. Now c'mon, let's get this date prepared for Naruto and Emily." Chloe grinned.

"Right!" Sakura said as Chloe decided to say another thing that was on her mind.

"I noticed you mentioned Naruto but not Lee?" Chloe asked as Sakura snorted.

"Oh please he is so head over heels for Stacie!" Sakura snorted as Chloe laughed.

"No doubt." Chloe laughed with her friend.

* * *

And speaking of Head Over Heels, Emily was being led by the hand of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones while her eyes were blind-folded.

"Can I take this off?" Emily groaned as the Shadow Clone snickered.

"Just a little more longer~" The Shadow Clone sung in a voice that made Emily sigh in impatience.

"Fine…." Emily muttered before she was suddenly stopped.

"We stopped?" Emily asked.

"Okay, you can take the blind fold off now!" The Shadow Clone said as Emily took her blindfold off and what she saw nearly drove her to tears.

"SURPRISE!" All of the Leaf Ninja Ten and Barden Bellas all exclaimed with wide smiles on their faces as Emily looked around to see various dinner and dessert foods placed on two tables with Naruto standing in the center dressed in a black suit and an orange tie with his head obviously not being around his head, letting his blond bangs fall.

"You guys…." Emily was about to cry tears of happiness as Naruto walked to his girlfriend.

"Surprised?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah we set it all up for you!" Chloe laughed as Emily blinked.

"So that's why Naruto's Clone led me around all day?" Emily noted in realization.

"Well what're you waiting for? Get your cute butt over here!" Ino grinned as Emily did so before Stacie and Cynthia Rose handed her something.

"Something for your date." Cynthia Rose smirked as Stacie leaned into the shorter girl's ear.

"Something nice and sexy for you." Stacie winked as Emily's brow slightly twitched remembering the dress Stacie gave her for the Riff Off that time….

Thankfully this was a nice, red dress (Think of the one Hailee Steinfeld had in that party Rebel Wilson threw for her when she turned twenty one.).

After excusing herself and going to a small room that was thankfully on the Hokage's rock, she was now clad in the red dress Stacie had gotten for her.

The sight was enough to make the boys, Naruto especially, and even Cynthia Rose drool over her.

"Man…you look…" Naruto stumbled around his words trying not to sound like a total dork as Emily snickered.

"Stunning?" Emily giggled as Naruto vigorously nodded his head.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto nearly choked as Emily giggled.

"C'mon, guys! Let's give these two their well-deserved space." Beca clapped her hands as everyone did just that.

Well, everyone sans Cynthia Rose who was still drooling over Emily's figure.

"That damn Fishcake. Taking such a nice piece of ass…" Cynthia Rose groaned as Beca forcibly grabbed her by her hair.

"Get your ass over here now!" Beca growled, dragging Cynthia Rose away much to her sadness.

"Man, your friends really are something." Naruto grinned, about to dig into the steak that Choji had bragged he made.

"Yeah…And lemme guess, Chloe was the main one behind it?" Emily giggled, as she knew that Chloe was her and Naruto's biggest supporter. Yeah the other Bellas were all very supportive of her and Naruto but Chloe's support was always…special.

"Yep! She was very instrumental in organizing this whole thing." Naruto laughed remembering what Chloe and the others did for Naruto when he turned Eighteen.

Soon after moving in with the Bellas, Naruto was told about all the different social media platforms that were out there in the world and with a Cell Phone given to him as a gift by Chloe, Naruto started a Twitter and Instagram Account and Naruto easily got thousands of followers within several hours.

Though all of the Bellas were his first Instagram and Twitter followers.

And during the day of his birthday, Naruto had decided to hang out with Jesse, Benji and even Bumper who had grown fond of the blond ninja, as they were given special instruction to keep Naruto busy for the whole day.

And when he had gotten home, Naruto was immediately given the surprise of a lifetime as Naruto was given a huge birthday surprise party courtesy of all the Bellas that was of course streamed live on Instagram.

Naruto's Instagram blew up with several birthday posts from the Bellas with one in particular from Chloe:

"Happy 18th Birthday narutouzumaki! SURPRISE! becamitchell, aubreyposen, thefatamy, emegacyjunk, stacieconrad, gowiththeflo, cynthiaroseadams, ghoulllilly, ashleyjones and jessicasmith were stealthy in our own ninja mission! (Ninja Emoticon) ;)"

"Chloe's really done a lot for me…" Emily's eyes sprinkled as it was Chloe who had even gotten her into the Bellas in the first place when no one else even knew her mother. Yeah she got pissed at her that one time during the Riff-Off but thankfully Beca was there to bail her out and the two easily made up.

"And you've done a lot for me too. I have the best girlfriend in the Universe." Naruto took his girlfriend's hand as her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Oh Naruto…" Emily grinned before the two eagerly dug into the food their friends made for them.

* * *

With their date over, Naruto then took it upon himself to walk Emily home.

"Thank you so much for the lovely date, Naruto. I really love you." Emily kissed Naruto on the lips, a gesture he was all the way happy to return.

"I love you too, my lovely Legacy." Naruto kissed Emily back before laughing.

As Emily walked in, Naruto sensed a certain someone behind him, making him smirk.

"Heh, bout time you got here, Sasuke." Naruto smirked as he turned around to greet the lone Uchiha left on Earth.

"Naruto." Sasuke smirked as the two shared a nice bro hug with each other.

"Hey, so if you're here then…" Naruto blinked.

"SCREW YOU SUIGETSU!" The voice of an irate Karin yelled from inside of the Bella household.

"I forgot to lock the door, hehe…" Naruto laughed as the Bellas just watched wide eyed at Team Taka's Shenanigans. Or rather Suigetsu and Karin's while Jugo just sat off to the side watching in a comfortable silence.

"I dunno what you're so mad about. I just wanted some yogurt." Suigetsu smirked.

"You have to ask before getting food in another person's house, shit head!" Karin growled as she was about to wail on Suigetsu.

"What is going on here?" Chloe was just lost.

"Suigetsu! Karin! Enough!" Sasuke clapped his hands as the two stopped.

"Don't get mad at me. Especially when she's mad she couldn't get your d-"Suigetsu was cut off with a harsh punch to his head before he finished, though his head turned to water.

"Wait, you can turn your head into water!?" Ashley asked, not believing that Suigetsu's head could be made of water.

"Yep. Badass right?" Suigetsu grinned.

"Uh…sure I guess…" Jessica muttered as Naruto smirked, remembering how insane Karin was when they found her after the Five Kage Summit.

"Oh Naruto…" Karin smiled as the two had gotten close following the Fourth Great Ninja War's conclusion, especially with them finding out they were from the same clan.

"Oh it's Sasuke!" Chloe smiled as all the other Bellas smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke merely cocked an eyebrow at how they could know who he was before turning to Naruto who gave a sheepish smile and laugh in response. He would definitely ask him about that later.

"Oh Bellas, why don't you all go into town with Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin while Sasuke and I have a talk?" Naruto suggested.

"Uh…I guess." Amy shrugged, finding Suigetsu's water abilities pretty badass unlike her fellow Bella sisters.

Surprisingly as the house was nearly vacant, Beca decided to make an offer.

"Why don't you go with them, Naruto? I wanna talk to Sasuke." Beca suggested as Naruto raised an eyebrow and was about to question her but the look on her face made Naruto choose self-preservation over his curious attitude.

"Well I leave him to you then." Naruto said as he left, leaving Beca and Sasuke alone in the Bella house.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked as Beca gestured to a seat in the living room with her having two cups of coffee in hand.

"Coffee?" Beca asked.

"Thanks." Sasuke accepted the warm beverage.

"You seem a bit…conflicted…I can see it in your eye…" Beca joked in the end as Sasuke's left eye was hidden in his bangs.

Sasuke sighed before actually deciding to speak on his mind, not believing he was actually going to talk about what was on his mind to this woman.

For some reason….he felt like he could trust this woman…

"I'm sure Naruto's told you about my….less than stellar history?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Well, I mean….I've done horrible things in the past….and I'm thankful I've found people who accept and forgive me…but sometimes…I don't think I deserve it…why me?" Sasuke sighed, not believing what he was saying before he felt his left arm getting touched by Beca who gave him a small smile.

"Believe me I get it….I used to have a huge chip on my shoulder….although it wasn't as drastic as yours…you know what helped get me through it?" Beca asked.

"Those Barden Bellas." Sasuke assumed as Beca smirked, impressed with Sasuke's intellect.

"That's right. And Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are your Barden Bellas." Beca reassured the lone Uchiha who actually gave a small smile.

"…Thanks….that means a lot…." Sasuke said as Beca smiled at him.

"Of course." Beca pat Sasuke's shoulder.

"To think a little munchkin like you has such good advice." Sasuke teased as Beca's eye twitched.

"Wanna lose that arm again?" Beca threatened though unlike Sai she could tell Sasuke was merely teasing her.

"Hmph." Sasuke got up, disregarding her much to her chagrin.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the world, several people were readying for a journey.

"Yo, yo, yo! I can't wait to see Naruto again!" Killer Bee rapped before getting punched in the head by the Raikage, A.

"Shut up with those annoying raps!" A warned his brother as Darui and C immediately ran to Bee's side.

"Now, now…" C tried keeping the peace.

* * *

And in the Sand Village, Gaara smiled, looking at the moon.

"Naruto Uzumaki…I cannot wait to see you again…" Gaara looked out the window of his sand village.

* * *

And that's Chapter 3!

More characters from Naruto are coming into the fold as more relationships are getting developed!

I hope you all liked the Beca/Sasuke moment I had in the chapter since I feel they would go SUPER WELL TOGETHER! =D

Although…I am a bit stumped because I'm debating who to pair Jessica with….I'm stumped in pairing her with Suigetsu or pairing her with Choji.

I'd pair her with Suigetsu since I feel like Jessica would find Suigetsu's sword cool and I feel her kind attitude would be a nice contrast with his brash personality or I'd pair her with Choji since her and Choji are such kind sweethearts!

And I do plan on pairing Amy and Sai together since they're both rude, offensive assholes XD

And Kiba/Flo since Chrissie Fit (Flo's actress) LOVES animals XD

I also hope you all enjoyed the date I had between Naruto and Emily and next chapter is gonna have a flashback on how they actually got together!

And with all that being said, Chapter 4 will be coming out next Monday April 13th so look forward to it then!

And until then, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole and I will see you all next Monday! ^_^


	4. Concert For The Five Kage

With the coming of Chapter 4, comes the coming of news that's kind of sad! After there will be three more chapters of this story…..Which sucks because I've really been enjoying this story!

Oh well…..

In either case, let the chapter begin! ^_^

* * *

The nighttime moon shone through the night sky, illuminating the night time sky as everyone in the Leaf Village enjoyed a nice slumber.

Well….everyone except for a certain bushy browed ninja who was having trouble sleeping.

The reason?

"Ugh…Stacie…how…how…can someone like me ever hope to get someone like her!? Maybe…it's hopeless…Maybe…I can't do it…" Lee lamented to himself as he tried his best to fall asleep but to no avail.

"Is that it? You're really going to give up like that? That's not the Lee I know!" A voice criticized Lee as the Taijutsu user of the Leaf Village immediately recognized the voice.

"Wait a second…that can't be…Neji!" Lee practically fell out of his bed as in front of him was none other than Neji Hyuga!

Or rather, a translucent form of him anyways.

"For someone who preaches about 'the power of youth', you sure aren't acting like it." Neji or rather his ghost crossed his arms as he gave Rock Lee a look of complete disappointment.

"N-Neji…is that you?" Lee asked, even paler than Neji is which is completely ironic considering that Neji is a ghost.

"You were talking pretty loud and so the man upstairs said I could come in and talk to you. Someone had to come check on you after all. Now what's wrong?" Neji asked, the heart and soul of Team Guy who looked down with a sigh.

"Well…there's this girl I like…but I feel like she's out of my league…" Lee looked down as Neji sighed.

"That Stacie Conrad girl, right?" Neji smiled at Lee's embarrassed blush.

"Wait, how do you know!?" The nineteen year old gasped out as Neji let out a slight chuckle.

"I've been watching over you. All of you. There's nothing much to do anyways." Neji shrugged before deciding to get back on topic.

"But you feel as if you can't meet the standards of this Stacie?" Neji asked as Lee sighed dismally.

"Yeah…I mean…she's hot and practically a celebrity icon while I'm just dopey looking and not the ninja that people like Guy-Sensei or Naruto is…." Lee looked down as Neji sighed before shaking his head.

"If you're going to think like that, you'll never get her." Neji truthfully stated as Lee sighed.

"….Is that what you're here to tell me?" Lee asked as Neji shook his head.

"Obviously not. On the contrary, I'm here to actually give you advice on how to get the girl." Neji explained as Lee's eyes immediately widened as he was definitely interested now.

"Really!? Please tell me!" Lee practically begged as the ghost of Neji Hyuga smirked.

"Just remember….Physical Strength over Endurance!" Neji flexed the muscles in his arms before his ghost left abruptly.

"Wait, Neji!" Lee cried as the scream of "Neji!" rang through the village.

* * *

The next morning Tenten was spending her morning throwing shuriken and kunai to a random tree log as she thought about the newest visitors in the village.

"Man…those Barden Bellas….I wonder if I could really join them….." Tenten jiggled a kunai in one hand as she remembered Chloe's and Emily's words to her when they first met all those years ago.

"They're so talented and know what they're gonna do while I'm just at a loss at what I'm gonna do…not to mention I'm teamed up with insane people like Lee and Guy-Sensei…" Tenten muttered before a familiar sound got her voice.

"TENTEN!"

"Oh no…" Tenten groaned as Lee was frantically making his way to her on his hands before he accidentally crashed into her head, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

And logically, Tenten was anything but happy about this.

"Watch where you're going Lee!" Tenten snapped at her goofy teammate who looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry…but I could not help it….I was in deep thought….I'm in terrible woes…." Lee sighed as Tenten cocked an eyebrow, losing her previous irritation.

"Woes? About what?" Tenten asked as Lee sighed harder.

"About Stacie…I'm afraid I might not be able to wow her…." Lee looked down as Tenten nervously chuckled.

"You're Rock Lee! I'm sure you could wow anybody if you tried…" Tenten chuckled as Lee shook his head.

"No that's not good enough….maybe…I need some advice…." Lee tilted his head as a lightbulb went over Tenten's head.

"Yeah…maybe you should…" Tenten was about to make a suggestion before flames erupted around Lee.

"That's it! I can get words from Guy-Sensei! He is always so wise!" Lee grinned as the flames around him grew only bigger as Tenten blinked.

"…I was gonna say talk to the Barden Bellas since they know Stacie…." Tenten muttered, realizing she was ignored before Lee hastily grabbed her hand.

"C'mon!" Lee said as he practically drug the poor weapon user away.

"Hey! Hold up!" Tenten whined to no avail.

"Guy-Sensei! GUY-SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he saw a man standing atop an apartment complex doing push-ups using his fingers.

"Hehe, I knew you'd come for me, Lee!" Might Guy smirked as he stared upon his two remaining students. Despite losing his right leg in the final fight against Madara Uchiha, Guy remained just as cheerful and optimistic as ever.

"Guy-Sensei, Lee wants to talk to you." Tenten said as Guy's smirked broadened.

"Heh! Well you've come to the right place!" Guy yelled as he jumped from atop the tall building he was upon and landed right in front of the two with perform acrobatics.

As he led the two in, Lee explained his dilemma to Guy who merely smiled at his student.

"Lee, Lee, Lee. To get such a girl, you must remember one thing, always make sure to practice plain hard work and guts! Do you understand me!?" Guy roared with the crimson embers of youth flaming around him.

"Yes sir, of course!" Lee clenched his fists.

"Great! Because if you don't, I will order you to do 5,000 laps across the village to rekindle your youth!" Guy said as Lee was unsatisfied with that "punishment".

"Preposterous! I can do 5,001 laps!" Lee smirked.

"That's nothing! I can do 5,002!" Guy challenged his favorite protégé.

"Oh yeah!? Then I can do 5,003!" Lee added as Guy was unintimidated with Lee's threat.

"5,004"

"5,005!"

"ENOUGH!" Tenten yelled, sending the two crashing into the wall of Guy's apartment courtesy of a handy fan she kept on her.

"…Tenten may be right…these methods might be…arbitrary…but what is important is to understand the basic needs and chemistry between a man and a woman. And you know what this calls for?" Guy asked as Lee grinned.

"…Going to the Bellas and talking to them…." Tenten muttered though she realized she was ignored.

"Role playing!" Lee grinned.

"That is correct my astute youth!" Guy grinned as the mater and student were hand in hand.

"And to do so, I will portray the husband and you portray the wife!" Guy and Lee grinned before in a dash of light, Lee was clad in a stereotypical mom dress, cleaning dishes and clothes in a very crazed fashion.

In a comical twist of fate, Tenten was clad in a baby jumper, strapped to Lee's back.

"Why do I have to play the baby!?" Tenten groaned out as a drunken Guy appeared in a makeshift house, dress like a typical working dad.

"Honey, I'm home…." Guy grinned though Lee was far from happy at the sight of his presence.

"Do you know what time it is!? It is time for the new spring fashion!" Lee was practically slapping Guy's face in before Lee hastily made his way to the store to get what was hot on the market before getting smacked aside by tons of crazed shoppers.

"Grr…how dare you….Seventh Gate of Shock OPEN!" Lee yelled before the whole roleplay world was destroyed, leaving Guy, Tenten and Lee all in exhausted slumps.

"Damn it…" Tenten moaned as she fell on her head.

"This could have all been solved if you would just go to the Bellas and ask them about Stacie…." Tenten groaned, hoping someone would listen.

"Ugh…..maybe…we're thinking too deep about this…" Guy gasped out as Lee sighed.

"I wonder….what the meaning of all this is….especially with Neji's reappearance…" Lee muttered as Tenten stared at Lee like he was crazy.

"I doubt Neji would even want to face you after all that crap!" Tenten spat as Guy shook his head.

"Even as a ghost Neji would have nothing but wise words for Lee…" Guy was quick to say to his protégé as Lee immediately shoved their heads back.

"Wait, Neji is right! I've got it!" Lee jumped up on one of the logs located at the field they were currently in.

"Hehe…Physical Strength is essentially to keeping a loved one safe, especially those in a romantic sense!" Lee pulsed his muscles as Guy was immediately on board with Lee's term of thinking.

"Yes! Cooking, Cleaning, Shopping, all of that is essential for a relationship and a source of strength!" Guy slapped his protégés back.

"Yes! And boys must prepare themselves for the girls they love!" Lee yelled as a volcano erupted behind him.

"If that's the case, there's only one thing to do! Truly indoctrinate her in the Springtime of Youth!" Guy yelled.

"WITH ONE OF THESE!" Lee, Guy and even the Ghost of Neji Hyuga yelled all clad in their green bodysuits.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Tenten yelled, though she was ignored yet again.

"Guy-Sensei…" Lee was crying comical tears as Guy returned the gesture.

"Oh Lee…." Guy sobbed before they hugged as a huge sunset appeared behind them.

"Now go Lee! GET YOUR GIRL!" Guy pointed to the horizon.

"YES GUY-SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he hastily ran off on both hands with Guy cheering behind him as Tenten could only stare in complete disbelief.

"….Why…am I on a team with crazy assholes?" Tenten moaned, hoping Emily would accept her into her new Bellas.

* * *

"Yoohoo! Lee, I'm here." Stacie arrived clad in her Barden Bella jacket with a backpack on her back, ready for her usual karate session with Lee.

However, she couldn't find Lee anywhere around.

"Lee? Where are you?" Stacie asked as Lee smirked.

"Hello, Stacie." Lee was sitting in a seat completely faced back from her.

"Hey, Lee. Ready to train?" Stacie asked as Lee grinned.

"Train? Not today. But rather, I have an interest proposition for you." Lee smirked as Stacie raised an eyebrow

"Proposition?" Stacie asked as Lee turned his seat around.

"With you graduating soon, won't the embers of your flames of youth be extinguished?" Lee started as Stacie looked lost.

"Huh?" Stacie tilted her head as an almost visible question mark appeared over her head.

"Stacie, Stacie, Stacie. Just hear me out…" Lee grinned before holding up nothing but the prized green jumpsuit clad from Guy-Sensei.

Two hours later, that was how Stacie Conrad appeared before all of her Bella Sisters clad in Lee and Guy's green jumpsuit.

"And that's how I got it, whaddaya you all think?" Stacie winked.

Though no one smiled back but rather gave expressions of utter horror.

* * *

Soon the day appeared when the Bellas would be performing not just for the village of Konohagakure but for the Five Kage who have traveled all the way from their own villages to see them in action.

As such, Yamato had escorted them to the Hokage Office from an order of Kakashi.

"So what are you dragging us to at Seven Thirty in the morning?" Emily groaned as she was getting tired of being woken up before ten in the morning.

The other Bellas didn't disagree with her complaint.

Yamato however smiled and chuckled.

"You'll see when you get there." Yamato smiled as he opened the door to Kakashi's office to reveal quite a shock for all eleven Bellas.

"Gaara!?" All the Bellas exclaimed as there indeed stood Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro.

"I take it you all have heard about me?" Gaara smiled as Temari and Kankuro nodded their greetings.

"Pleased to meet you." Temari smiled.

However, that wasn't the only surprise that the college girls received.

There also stood Mei Terumi with Chojuro at her side, Onoki with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi and the Raikage with Killer Bee, Darui and C on his side.

Immediately Cynthia Rose was smitten with the beautiful Kage of the Mist.

"H-Hi there…The name's Cynthia Rose…." Cynthia Rose eagerly held her hand out to Mei for a handshake.

"Hi there, the name's Mei Terumi of the Village Hidden in the Mist." Mei reciprocated Cynthia Rose's handshake.

The Bellas who recognized the look in Cynthia Rose's eyes all rolled their eyes.

"Oh boy…." Aubrey muttered.

"She's definitely gonna try and get with her…" Beca deadpanned.

"So…you're the Barden Bellas, huh?" Onoki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, we are. We're Chloe, Beca, Emily, Aubrey, Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica, Lilly and Flo." Chloe smiled as she gestured to everyone respectively.

"Huh, so you all that?" Kurotsuchi smirked as the Bellas were quick to confirm they were indeed the shit.

"Of course we are! Just come listen to us tonight!" Emily said.

"Looking forward to it, motha fuckas! Now…which one of you is Emily?" Killer Bee asked as Emily walked to him with a smile.

"I'm Emily Junk, Mr…." Emily already knew who Killer Bee was but wanted to be formal and polite.

"Da Rappin' Killer Bee, FA SHOW!" Bee held his fist out for some dap which Emily was all too eager to reciprocate.

"Fa-show!" Emily giggled as she happily bumped Bee's fist back as the Bellas all shuddered.

"_I hope she doesn't try imitating his shitty raps…." _All the other Bellas cringed at the thought of Emily inheriting Bee's crappy raps.

"Wait a second, Naruto's told you about me?" Emily asked as Bee smirked.

"Damn right he did. He said once he got done with some shit, he was gonna go and see you again." Bee informed Emily who smiled.

"Yeah….I'm glad he did…" Emily said before looking at the other Kage in the room.

"So I'm guessin' you're all gonna see us perform tonight then?" Emily asked.

"That is why we're all here." Gaara confirmed.

"Well why don't you all get situated with our guests then? I have to get some stuff ready for tonight." Kakashi said.

"Right, c'mon." Beca said.

* * *

As the hours rolled into nighttime, the Bella household got a particular knock at their door.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"You'll get it." Amy said, not bothering to look up from her cellphone.

"Right." Emily said but as she got up her eyes widened.

"Wait, why me?" Emily blinked.

"Oh just shut up and answer it." Amy said as Emily sighed with everyone following after the Legacy child.

However, upon answering the door, the Bellas definitely got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Hi, honey!" Katherine Junk happily answered the door with Mr. Hardon standing right by her.

"Mom? Dad? What're you two doing here?" Emily blinked as she was both surprised and happy to see her parents.

"We heard you were here and what better way for you to have a concert than for you to be surprised by your dear parents?" Mr. Hardon smiled at his daughter as she eagerly hugged her parents.

"Aww~!" All the Bellas cooed.

"Hi, Bellas! Been a while since I've seen you all. Since the Worlds I believe." Katherine smiled.

"Hi!" All the Bellas energetically greeted the elder Junk back. Well everyone save for Beca and Lilly for obvious reasons though they did smile at the woman.

"So how's Naruto doing?" Mr. Hardon asked.

"He's doing fine. I can call him here if you want?" Emily suggested as Katherine quickly waved her off.

"Nah, how about you take me out to a café so we can catch up!?" Katherine eagerly wrapped her arm around her daughter's.

"Uh…guess I'm gone, guys." Emily turned to the Bellas who all laughed at her.

"Don't stay out too long, Em." Stacie smirked.

"Yeah our concert's at seven!" Chloe added.

* * *

As time for the concern eventually rolled around, several more familiar faces from Atlanta showed themselves.

"Yo, Naruto!" Benji grinned as Naruto's eyes widened during a typical stroll around the village only to find none other than Jesse, Benji and even Bumper in the Leaf Village.

"You guys, what're you all doing here?" Naruto grinned eager to see his friends again. Yes, even Bumper.

"Well you gave us a map to come here before you left and so we decided to take it." Jesse explained.

"Yeah, we wanted to see if those Aca-Losers were worth a damn." Bumper smugly said as Naruto's eyes narrowed at him. Yeah….out of all the Trebles, Bumper was definitely the one that he liked the least.

"So how have you and…Emily been?" Benji asked as Naruto gave him a small smile.

"She's been nothing short of fine." Naruto answered with a sincere smile as he remembered to when he met Benji all those months ago…..

_It had been over a week since Naruto had met and befriended the Bellas and currently our favorite ninja was enjoying a series on television as he thought about his relationship with all of the Bellas._

_Naruto's relationship with Emily was pretty self-explanatory. Naruto found himself getting along easily with Ashley and Jessica and sympathized with their desire to get recognized, saying they sort of reminded the ninja of Izumo and Kotetsu.. Cynthia Rose reminded Naruto of Tsunade especially with her gambling problem he learned that she used to have. Lilly creeped Naruto out at times but he found he could have a friendly conversation with her sometimes, at least somewhat anyways. Naruto thought Beca was pretty cool as she sort of reminded him of Sasuke with her rough exterior yet soft interior, something that got him smacked in the skull when he jokingly pointed it out to the tiny brunette. With Chloe, Naruto was happily reminded of some of the older sister figures he had in his life like Shizune and Ayame and she made it a point to always ask how he was doing and if he ever needed anything to always go to her which he happily obliged though it was always to get more ramen. Naruto's relationship with Fat Amy was definitely comical to say the least as his goofy, over the top nature tended to get on her nerves likewise with her blunt, rude attitude. Despite this, the two considered themselves friends regardless. And whenever they weren't trying to flirt with him or trying to get in his pants, he could get along pretty well with Flo and Stacie._

_With these thoughts in mind, Naruto was watching a series on television that he had recently gotten into. It was a series about a delinquent who died and became a detective that helped the spirit world._

_However since it had gone off Naruto was watching another show._

"_I ain't no hero of justice or anything else like that but anyone who tries to hurt my friends is GONNA PAY!" A certain orange GI clad hero with silver hair yelled._

"_Heh, that guy reminds me of me." Naruto laughed before Chloe got in front of him._

"_Oh Chloe, what is it?" Naruto asked._

"_So, I was just wondering, you don't have any missions or jobs?" Chloe asked._

"_Haha nope. Since Akatsuki's done with, the Leaf's had no enemies to come after us." Naruto shrugged slightly relieved as he couldn't remember the last time he had so much down time._

"_What about that Orochimaru guy? He's back right?" Beca asked as she also walked into the room along with Ashley, Jessica, Fat Amy, Lilly and Emily._

"_Eh I wouldn't worry much about him. Even if he tries some shit, I'll just kick his ass." Naruto shrugged._

"_Guess we know where Naruto's priorities are…" Lilly muttered._

"_I'm surprised they actually let you leave the village." Ashley said as Naruto laughed as Emily decided to speak up._

"_So, Naruto, I was thinking, how would you like to spend the day together?" Emily asked as Naruto smiled._

"_Yeah that sounds good." Naruto smiled as the two got up to leave._

"_Don't stay out too long, okay Em?" Chloe said._

"_Aww…or little Legacy's all grown up~!" Jessica cooed as the door closed before Naruto and Emily._

"_Wait, who are all we then?" Ashley asked._

"_I'm the hot aunt." Staice said._

"_We can be the cool big sisters." Jessica smiled at Ashley._

"_I'm the badass aunt." Cynthia Rose said._

"_Same." Fat Amy added._

"_I wouldn't mind being the rebound girl." Flo said as Chloe rolled her eyes at Flo's comment._

"_Flo, enough." Chloe tapped her shoulder._

"_And I'm the mom and Beca can be the dad." Chloe giggled as Beca scowled._

"_Well….you are more girly so…fine…" Beca reluctantly conceded._

_As Naruto and Emily walked the town, Naruto was greeted by name from passing citizens._

"_Wow, I guess it didn't take long for new about me being here to spread, huh?" Naruto joked as Emily giggled._

"_Well you're the hero of the world after all, silly." Emily giggled as she held onto Naruto's arm, making him blush slightly before the two purchased ice creams from a nearby ice cream stand before sitting down at a nearby park bench. Although this time, Naruto was able to pay for the ice cream thanks to Kakashi giving him some America_ _American currency before leaving the Leaf Village._

"_Huh? You know something? This is right where we first met, wasn't it?" Naruto smiled as Emily nodded._

"_Yeah it sure is." Emily laughed._

"_You know you seem a lot more confident. And not to mention, you're definitely prettier." Naruto grinned his foxy grin, making the freshman blush._

"_Aww, thanks Naruto! And you're definitely handsome. In more ways than one." Emily gleamed, remembering the sight of Naruto's manhood earlier but thought better than to mention that moment to the blonde._

"_So, Naruto. How long are you gonna stay here?" Emily asked, eating more of her ice cream cone._

"_Well technically I can stay as long as I want." Naruto answered._

"_Oh I see….Well how do you like the other Bellas?" Emily asked._

"_I like them all! They remind me of my friends back in the Leaf. Which got me to thinking….how would you all like to come back to the Leaf with me? Maybe you can all sing a concert for us or something?" Naruto suggested as Emily's eyes widened._

"_You think they'd let us come?" Emily asked as Naruto smiled._

"_Of course!" Naruto grinned as Emily gasped._

"_Well sure! Why not?" Emily suggested as Naruto laughed._

"_Alright, sounds good!" Naruto laughed as Emily decided to ask a question she had on her mind ever since watching Naruto's memories._

"_I do have a question. That Sakura girl…why did you love her so much?" Emily decided to ask as Naruto's eyes softened._

"_Heh…well it's actually pretty simple. It's because…she was the first girl to ever acknowledge and accept me. You saw my childhood and it was pretty….crappy." Naruto laughed, slightly mirthlessly._

"_Crappy is an understatement." Emily joked._

"_Heh yeah. But even so I made it through because I found friends that accept me for who I am…the Ichirakus, Konohamaru and his gang, Team Seven, Gaara, the Bellas and you. Thank you." Naruto sincerely thanked Emily._

"_Actually I should be thanking you since you gave me the self-confidence to help achieve my goal of joining the Bellas so actually thank you." Emily smiled._

_The two childhood friends looked at each other before sharing a tight, genuine hug._

_While this may be happy to some, one Benji looked devastated as he noticed while looking for her._

_Ever since the day he met her, he had been infatuated with Emily. Although….she would always talk on and off about a "Naruto Uzumaki" and now he could see….she was genuinely in love with him…that look in her eyes spoke volumes…._

_Without even realizing it, he had dropped the glass figurine he had gotten for her, the crash getting the attention of both Legacy and ninja alike._

"_O-oh, Benji!" Emily exclaimed as Naruto raised an eyebrow._

"_Who's he?" Naruto asked as Emily looked down, knowing he had a thing for her but she couldn't reciprocate his feelings…a shame since he was so nice….a bit eccentric but a sweetheart nonetheless._

"_He's a friend." Emily answered as the answer seemed to be a dagger in his heart. It seemed he was nothing but a friend to her…._

"_Yeah…a friend…." Benji muttered before starting to walk off._

"_W-wait Benji!" Emily tried going after him before Naruto put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Naruto?" Emily asked._

"_I'll go talk to him." Naruto said and left before she could interject._

"_Hey, wait up." Naruto said, putting a hand on Benji's shoulder as he turned to look at him._

"_What do you want?" Benji asked as Naruto sighed._

"_Look I'm sorry, but I made a promise to Emily to see her again and I just wanted to keep my promise to her." Naruto sincerely apologized._

_Benji stared at Naruto before sighing. _

"_I guess I should have known better. Every time we would talk she would talk about you all the time. It still hurts though…" Benji sighed sadly as Naruto truly felt for Benji. It was the exact same way he was about Sasuke towards Sakura._

"_Look man, I'm sure you'll meet your own love someday. I'm sure of it, ya know!" Naruto grinned as Benji couldn't stop his lips twitching upwards. It was something about Naruto…_

"_Heh, thanks. And I wanna request something from you." Benji said as Naruto raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked._

"_Take good care of Emily, will ya? She deserves it." Benji said as Naruto grinned._

"_Of course I will." Naruto smiled as the two shook hands as a gesture of respect between the boys before Benji took his leave._

_A tap on his shoulders made Naruto turn to a smiling Emily._

"_You're a good guy, you know that?" Emily smiled as Naruto snorted._

"_Well thanks for stating the obvious." Naruto joked as the two hugged again._

"That makes me happy, thank you." Benji smiled.

"Of course man." Naruto grinned as the two happily bumped fists.

"Okay, dorks. Now c'mon, let's get ready for this show already!" Bumper said.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto laughed.

* * *

However with the coming of fond people also came the coming of people definitely...nerve wracking for a lack of better words...

"Hey, hey. What're you two doing?" Genma Shiranui asked at the eccentric duo before him.

"We heard the Barden Bellas are here..." John began.

"So obviously we're gonna get some footage for our film." Gail said in her standard annoying, matter of fact voice.

"Besides we hear one of those Bellas is dating the hero in this mundane village." John said as the Jonin around all felt their eyes twitch at John's comment.

"...Mundane?" Aoba, Edisu and Raido all thought in unison, clearly offended.

"Now show me to the Spa, my sides are killing me." Gail threw her bags at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Listen here, you!" Kotetsu was about to tell off the Shallow blonde before Izumo put a hand on his colleague's shoulder.

"...Fine we'll take you but watch your tone." Izumo said as Gail scoffed.

"You should learn how to use a comb." John said to Kotetsu who literally had to be restrained by Aoba, Izumo and Raido.

"Sticks and stones, Izumo." Aoba reminded his friend. Yes they knew his anger was justified, but it wouldn't look good for him to maim a civilian.

...Even if they were annoying.

While Naruto, Sasuke, Emily, Beca and Chloe were walking around after Emily got done catching up with her mother, Beca immediately dropped the coffee cup in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as instead of his black cloak, he was dressed in a blue shirt similar to the one he wore before he left the Leaf Village along with dark black pants.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Beca ground out as John and Gail immediately strolled themselves in front of the small group.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Naruto bluntly asked as the expressions on John and Gail's faces made Emily, Chloe and Beca snicker.

"Clowns?" Gail asked, clearly offended.

"And you're the hero of the world apparently?" John asked, definitely not thinking Naruto was looking anything like those "tall, handsome heroes" that were apparently a norm in America.

"Of course he is." Sasuke bluntly answered, already feeling annoyed with these two jokers.

"And who're you? Some sort of pretty boy?" John asked as Sasuke's eye narrowed at the two.

Though he was going to ignore the two idiot reporters, what Gail said next would definitely piss off the last Uchiha.

"Oh wait, that symbol on the back of his shirt. I hear he's a part of those Uchiha people. I heard they were scum that deserved to get killed." Gail said with pure apathy.

While Naruto, Emily, Beca and Chloe glared at the two idiots for their insensitivity, Sasuke had similar thoughts to the day of when he killed Danzo. However, before he could consider those thoughts, Naruto hastily took his wrist and dragged him away.

"Okay that is ENOUGH!" Naruto snapped as Beca, Chloe and Emily all sent dirty looks at the two.

"Seriously! Do you make it a habit of bothering people or just us?" Beca spat before they followed after the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

"You okay, man?" Naruto asked as he along with Chloe, Emily and Beca sent Sasuke concerned stares, knowing how touchy he was when it came to his clan.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to do anything..." Sasuke muttered as Beca was glad.

"Good. Because as much as I would've loved those two to become an ash pile on the ground, I don't want you getting into unneccesary trouble." Beca said.

"Right...thanks." Sasuke sighed before a series of "Awws!" got their attention.

"What?" Sasuke and Beca asked as Naruto, Emily and Chloe all grinned.

"Beca has herself a boyfriend!" Emily grinned.

"Emily, don't you even-"Beca tried warning as Chloe decided to step in.

"I think Sasuke is a perfect fit for you, Becs! Especially with what happened with Jesse." Chloe beamed.

"Now what should their names be?" Emily giggled.

"You bitches, I'll kill you!" Beca growled chasing after the two as Naruto and Sasuke were left, blinking in stunned silence.

"...Girls..." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Eventually, the time for the show rolled around as the Bellas had gotten themselves dressed and ready for their very own concert, they received yet another shocking visitor who had knocked on the door of their trailer.

"Well, well, little Emily has definitely grown." Tsunade smirked as Emily happily ran to Tsunade's side.

"Oh my gosh! Auntie Tsunade! Hi!" Emily happily hugged her "Aunt like figure".

"And I reckon you're all the Barden Bellas?" Tsunade turned to the Bellas who smiled at the woman they dearly respected after seeing how much of a BAMF she was in Naruto's memories.

"You reckon correctly." Beca grinned as all the Bellas introduced themselves.

"Legacy's nice and all but you ain't seen nothing until you've seen Fat Amy in her works!" Amy grinned as Tsunade blinked.

"…You call yourself…Fat Amy?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back." Amy bluntly stated as all the Bellas looked down in embarrassment as Tsunade just blinked.

"…Uh…okay….?" Tsunade hesitatingly asked as Genma made his way into the room that the Bellas were in.

"Five minutes before it's time to go live, Bellas!" Genma reminded as they all nodded.

"Alright, thanks." Chloe thanked the Jonin who nodded before leaving.

"Alright, Bellas. Ready to kick some ass?" Emily grinned as all her sisters grinned back at her.

"Oh for sure!" Aubrey smirked as they all held their hands in the center.

"On the count of three…" Chloe commanded, "One, Two, Three!"

"AH!" All the Bellas harmonized before making their way to the top of the Hokage Office Building where all the Hokages received their Hokage commencement ceremonies.

"Thank you all for attending everyone now here's a special treat to you all. Presenting none other than….THE BARDEN BELLAS!" Kakashi announced as the audience went wild as all Eleven Girls made their positions on the stage.

"GO BELLAS!"

"WORK IT JUNK!"

"KICK SOME ASS!"

"GO EMILY! YOUR MOM AND DAD SUPPORT YOU!"

"LET"S SEE Y'ALL WORK IT!"

"I BETTER NOT HAVE TRAVELED ON A BROKEN BACK FOR NOTHING!"

And those were just some of comments the Bellas received as they smiled at the reception they received.

The Bellas all smiled at Emily as Beca handed her the microphone.

"Um…thank you all for coming. Heh, I wanna dedicate this song…to my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki!" Emily smiled pointing at him from where she saw him in the audience as the Leaf Ninja Twelve all snickered at his blushing face.

"Em! Don't put me on blast like that!" Naruto moaned as his friends laughed at his expense.

"Aww…the dead last has a missus." Sasuke smirked as Kiba got Naruto in a noogie.

"How adorable!" Kiba jeered, giving Naruto a noogie.

"You bastard! Let go or I'll fart on you again!" Naruto warned as Kiba immediately let go, getting flashbacks of their fight in the Chunin Exams all those years ago.

Once all the commotion died down, Emily cleared her throat before beginning her song.

_When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

Emily began singing the verses as all the Bellas smiled at their youngest member before beginning to join in with her.

"She has a pretty nice voice." Darui smiled.

"I'll say." C agreed, just as impressed.

_And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
Darkness all around  
I wish that I could fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along_

Chloe and Beca followed after the girl they mentored as they began singing after her as the other Bellas followed their lead.

"Okay…I'm definitely gonna try to join them!" Moegi vowed with fire in her eyes.

"Man…they're good…I just wish Neji could be here…." Tenten said.

"About that…hehe…" Lee nervously laughed with sweat dripping down his head.

"He's never gone with the FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Guy yelled.

"YES GUY-SENSEI!" Lee agreed, earning them a nice "Shut the Hell Up!" from several audience members.

_I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night_

Naruto's eyes widened as he couldn't believe how Emily was describing him.

"Aww…that's so sweet!" Sakura smacked Naruto's head.

"My cuz's a sweetheart!" Karin gushed, grabbing Naruto's arm making him blush.

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way_

"Man…I wish a girl talked about me that way…." Bee moaned.

"Shut up, Bee!" A harshly scolded his brother.

_I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night_

_Light light light  
You're my flashlight, light, light  
And you can't deny  
It's a sweet life, life, oh_

Naruto's eyes prickled with tears as he couldn't believe how Emily was describing him. She was essentially calling him her salvation, the light to her darkness.

"Emily…you…." Naruto blinked back tears.

"You crying?" Kiba teased.

"Oh screw you!" Naruto spat back.

_I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night_

Katherine Junk had proud tears coursing down her face as her husband put a hand on her should as it was finally time for the song to end.

"Well…I guess they really are worth it…." Kurotsuchi smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Flashlight, huh? Describes Naruto to a T." Kankuro smiled at Gaara who grinned.

"Obviously." Gaara grinned.

_You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah_

_You're my flashlight_

As the song ended, the entirety of Konohagakure went into huge applause as the Bellas all bowed and smiled at the audience.

"Still think they're losers now?" Jesse grinned as Bumper who scoffed.

"...Maybe...they're not totally shitty..." Bumper rolled his eyes.

"Thanks so much guys!" Emily grinned as they all smiled.

"Oh quit being so modest, Em. That was all you." Beca grinned.

"Me? But…" Emily blinked as the Bellas all smiled at their baby sister.

"Shut up and come in for a hug, Legacy!" Amy said as all the Bellas smiled at Emily before bringing her in for a hug as Naruto jumped atop of the building as he happily made his way over to his girlfriend before they both shared a nice, passionate kiss illuminated by the glow of the nighttime moon.

* * *

**(Deep into the Near Future 15 years from the Current Point of the Story...)**

One Boruto Uzumaki, the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Emily Junk, exhaled as he made his way home as he thought about the day he had.

Boruto had recently cracked the case of the Mujina Bandits and even made a new friend in Tento, a kid that started off somewhat bratty but under Boruto's influence he had the potential to become a potentially good ninja in the future if he trained hard enough.

But surprisingly that wasn't what was on his mind.

As Boruto laid in his bed for his dinner to be made, his mind flashed back to his voyage to the past

"_Come visit again sometime! If you take too long, I might already be Hokage!" _A child Naruto extended his hand out to Boruto before returning to the future.

"That turtle is just about recharged now. Maybe I'll use it to go even further into the past!" Boruto grinned, eager to see just how much his father had grown in his time gone.

* * *

And that's Chapter 4!

Emily and the Bellas perform Flashlight in front of the Leaf Village, Lee is beginning to start a relationship with Stacie and best of all BORUTO IS COMING BACK TO THE PAST! =D

I went back and changed some things like for example, I admit may have kept things a LITTLE too close to canon with making Boruto, Naruto and Hinata's kid like he is in canon (NOT saying the story will end in NaruHina but I was picturing Boruto coming from another timeline and interacting and finding out his dad ended up with someone different that the timeline he came from but that's just a bit too ridiculous and it'd cause plot holes) BUT I realize that's just a bit too boring and with the story's canon of it ending in NaruEmily, it'd be less confusing for Boruto to just be Naruto and Emily's kid.

Besides, the Bellas would be crazy ass aunts who would spoil Boruto and his sister since I feel Emily would have another kid! XD

I also hope you all liked Cynthia Rose hitting on Mei since…I may have a girlcrush on Mei XD

And until then, kindly let me know your thoughts as feedback **ALWAYS **makes me smile!

Now onto continue playing that Choice games on Mobile! XD


	5. Crossing Time!

Alright, guys! This has been a chapter I've been excited to write ever since I first published the story back in January so hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Let the chapter begin! ^_^

And P.S: YES there will be BoruSumi in this chapter even if it's implied! XD

* * *

Early the next morning in the village of Konohagakure, the smells of all sorts of breakfast foods emanated through the Barden Bella household.

"Girls! Breakfast!" Chloe singingly called out as the footsteps of over ten girls emanated around the household.

"Yes food!" Amy cheered as she hungrily ran into the kitchen with the other Bellas following after the boisterous blonde and entering based on the levels of hunger they were.

As everyone ate the breakfast Chloe made, they noticed one Bella in particular was missing.

"Hey…where's Brey?" Chloe asked.

"Who cares? More food for me!" Amy greedily said as she was about to reach the food that was meant for Aubrey only to have her hand swatted angrily by Chloe.

"It's BREY'S food!" Chloe angrily spat.

"Yeah, Ames." Emily snickered at Amy's plight as the blonde darted her eyes at the Legacy.

"You watch yourself, legs." Amy growled as Chloe turned to Ashley and Jessica.

"Uh…Ashley and Jessica…one of you….can you go to Aubrey's room and tell her breakfast's ready?" Chloe asked though the way she worded and the tone of her voice let the brunette and blonde combo that she didn't know how to identify whom from whom.

"I'm Jessica!" Ashley and Jessica both exclaimed only to look at each other in confusion.

"No, I'm Jessica. You're Ashley!" Jessica was quick to remind her friend as Ashley slowly nodded her head, slightly confused.

"Well whoever you are, can one of you get that dumb bitch up?" Beca asked as Chloe shot a glare at Beca for her tactless comment.

"Becs!" Chloe chided her friend as Jessica made her way up to Aubrey's room.

"Aubrey?" Jessica lightly tapped the door to Aubrey's room.

"Aubrey? It's breakfast time." Jessica reminded her friend though it didn't seem like she heard her.

"Aubrey? Aubrey, hey!" Jessica knocked on Aubrey's door again only to fall right in as it was actually open the whole time!

"Ugh…" Jessica moaned as she rubbed her sore nose as she had fallen on her face during her spectacle.

As she looked up, Jessica Smith was treated to the surprise of a lifetime.

The twenty two year old was forced to see Aubrey in bed with none other than Kakashi Hatake, mask off and all.

The two were fast asleep….but not for long…..

Jessica's fearful screams radiated through the house as the other Bellas had followed soon after her.

"What's wrong!? What happened!?" Chloe yelled, frying pan in hand with the other Bellas following suit.

"Yeah what's the s-"Emily asked before all the Bellas were in shock at seeing Kakashi and Aubrey in bed together as the couple (?) were just as shocked as Jessica's screams had woken up Kakashi and Aubrey and the looks on the faces of the Bellas were enough to scare someone as even battle hardened as Kakashi.

"….Uh…." Aubrey blinked.

"I saw this coming." Stacie smirked.

"…So that's what he looks like…." Lilly muttered as some of the "straight" Bellas were actually blushing at Kakashi's uncovered face.

"Talk about sexy." Flo said.

"That lucky bitch, Aubrey." Stacie murmured, slightly bitter.

"Would you two shut up?" Beca snapped at the two as Kakashi could hardly explain himself. As such he put his mask on along with his standard ninja outfit, as all of the Bellas' eyes were directed towards the son of the White Fang.

"….Uh…Bellas…." Kakashi blushed under his mask before body-flickering away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Beca yelled as the Bellas were starting to hate that poofing away thing that people like Naruto got to do.

"….I…uh…have some explaining to do, huh?" Aubrey nervously laughed.

"You think?" Flo sarcastically rolled her eyes as Aubrey laughed as she threw on a robe before following her younger sisters downstairs.

"….Brey…" Chloe began after everyone got their stomach full of food.

"…Yeah?" Aubrey replied, already dreading the question.

"The hell was all that?" Amy bluntly asked as Chloe pointed her eyes at Amy before focusing her attention on Aubrey along with the other Bellas.

"Well….uh…." Aubrey nervously laughed as her mind flashed to the previous evening.

* * *

_Kakashi groaned as he went through paperwork._

"_Okay….I've fought through two wars but this….is worse…." Kakashi groaned, wondering how Gaara could keep his sanity with all this paperwork._

_But then again…..he did have Kankuro and Temari to help him._

"_And with the other Kage and their guards taking refuge in the village, this has led to even more paperwork for me…" Kakashi sighed as unbeknownst to him, Aubrey noticed the hellish look in his eyes and felt bad for him._

"_Poor guy….reminds me of how I used to be…." Aubrey thought as her mind flashed back to the freshman year of all the current Bellas, sans Emily._

"_Beca really put my ass in check, didn't she?" Aubrey chuckled as she merrily strolled into the office._

"_Sup?" Aubrey casually greeted as Kakashi blinked._

"_Oh Aubrey…." Kakashi greeted the blonde back before looking down on the paperwork plaguing his very sanity._

"_Sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle." Aubrey mused as Kakashi sighed._

"_No kidding….." Kakashi sighed as Aubrey smirked._

"_You look a bit overlooked. Why don't I help ya?" Aubrey suggested as Kakashi raised an eyebrow._

"_Help? Seriously? But what about the other Bellas?" Kakashi asked as Aubrey shrugged._

"_Those girls will be fine. Trust me." Aubrey giggled as Kakashi shrugged, eager to get some of this paperwork done._

_After about a good hour, Kakashi sighed in relief as Aubrey turned out to be very good in sorting out, organizing and doing paperwork._

"_Wow, Aubrey, I must say you're really…" Kakashi said as Aubrey snickered._

"_Efficient? Thanks. When your father is in the military, you learn to brush up on your skills." Aubrey said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh I see. Not a ninja, huh?" Kakashi asked as Aubrey sent Kakashi a look._

"_Sergeant Posen, the ninja? Right." Aubrey snorted as Kakashi nervously laughed._

"_Sorry I guess that was kinda…lame…" Kakashi nervously laughed as Aubrey giggled. Did Kakashi really see himself that lame compared to the younger generation although he was only five years older than her._

"_You're okay, scarecrow." Aubrey smirked as Kakashi's eye narrowed at her._

"_Scarecrow? Did Naruto tell you that?" Kakashi asked as Aubrey's smirked widened._

"_MAYBE he did." Aubrey nonchalantly shrugged as Kakashi deadpanned._

_Although as he regained his composure he couldn't help but notice Aubrey's…curves….her slender figure was definitely alluring and her face was just as attractive and beautiful._

_Kakashi shook those thoughts out of his head._

_He couldn't date her…..It was no secret the other Bellas, ESPECIALLY Emily and Flo, found Kakashi to be a bit….ancient. _

_If they actually dated….who KNOWS how they would react?_

_Aubrey, noticing Kakashi's look, giggled._

"_Like what you see?" Aubrey winked as Kakashi was grateful his mask was able to hide his blush._

"_N-no…" Kakashi looked down as Aubrey giggled again._

"_You're as dorky as Hinata." Aubrey teased._

"_Am not." Kakashi fired back._

"_Are too~" Aubrey sung back._

"_Am not." Kakashi argued back, still blushing furiously._

"_Am not." Aubrey said._

"_Are too." Kakashi said before his eyes widened as he realized what Aubrey had done._

"…_You…set me up…." Kakashi glared at Aubrey who looked unfazed by Kakashi threat._

"_Maybe I did~" Aubrey shrugged in a sing-song voice before inching down Kakashi's mask slightly as she bestowed upon his cheek a kiss._

"…_Y-you just kissed me…" Kakashi muttered._

"_I did and what're you gonna do about it?" Aubrey joked as Kakashi sighed, albeit playfully._

"_Nothing. Can you…." Kakashi was about to ask before she pecked his cheek again._

"…_.You know something? Maybe…I need the day off…." Kakashi muttered._

"_And I know exactly what to do." Aubrey grinned as the two were out of Kakashi's office in a flash._

_Unbeknowst to the two, Yamato was watching the whole thing from outside the window as he shook his head._

"_Master Kakashi..." Yamato shook his head, albeit good-naturedly as he seemed impressed._

* * *

"And…that's what happened." Aubrey laughed as she rubbed the back of her head as the Bellas shared expressions of either shock, deadpan or just utter disbelief.

"Oh wow, you're just as fast as Stacie." Flo shook her head.

"Uh I'm right here!" Stacie growled though she went ignored.

"….So…..you're….dating….Kakashi?" Chloe asked as she really needed to calm down.

"…Not exactly but…." Aubrey could already see the judgmental looks from her sisters.

"So it's a one night fling?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"No! I mean ugh…." Aubrey asked, feeling a headache coming. Why were these girls so damn crazy?

"But he's like forty!" Beca argued, getting head nods from Amy, Flo, Cynthia Rose while Chloe, Emily, Jessica and Ashley seemed neutral while Lilly was as uninterested as always.

"I'm four hundred years old." Lilly said though like always she was always rewarded with bizarre looks before being shrugged off.

"He's thirty one and I'm twenty six so what's the big deal!?" Aubrey said as Emily surprisingly came to Posen's defense.

"I agree. It's not like she's sixteen." Emily said.

"Legacy, you're too innocent so you wouldn't understand." Amy said.

"I agree with Em….if she likes Kakashi and Kakashi likes her….and if they're both legal adults….what's the big deal?" Jessica was quick to add as a defense for Emily's stance.

"Yeah as long as it's legal and I don't think Kakashi is the type to take advantage of Aubrey, what's the big deal?" Ashley added as a third input as Emily smiled at Jessica and Ashley. Out of the Bellas, they seemed to be the ones who had Emily's back the most. Not that the others, especially Chloe, didn't but they really went out of their way to make sure she was as welcome and included into the group as the rest of them.

Especially given their….invisible positions of the Bellas so to speak.

"Can you just imagine their future together?" Beca asked as everyone imagined the prospects of little Aubreys and Kakashis walking around.

"Then again….it's not like this came out of nowhere…..Brey did think Kakashi was cute when she first saw him in Naruto's memories and she was really sad when Kakashi died in that Pain memory…." Chloe said as Aubrey smiled, happy that she seemingly had her oldest best friend's support.

Seemingly.

"Should we tell the others?" Emily asked.

"It probably would be kind of strange for the whole village to know since nothing is really official but….we can at least tell Naruto and his friends." Aubrey said.

"Okay." Emily said as the Bellas could only imagine the coming day ahead of them….

And speaking of coming days….

* * *

**(In the near future….)**

Boruto Uzumaki was happily making his way home from a completed mission.

"It sucks I had a mission on my birthday but at least I'm home now." Boruto grinned, jumping from the last tree branch he was on as he finally entered the village.

That's right. It was the birthday of the son of the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and the world famous singer, Emily Junk and on this very special day, Boruto would be turning thirteen years old.

"I can only wonder what's gonna happen this year." Boruto mused as he made his way to his residence in the leaf. Surprisingly, Boruto and his family had two houses. There was one that he shared in the Leaf Village and one in New York that his mother bought and he and his little sister would stay at whenever she took them with her on one of her musical world tours.

As soon as he entered the big house he shared with his family in the Leaf Village, he was treated to quite the surprise.

"SURPRISE!"

Boruto nearly fell back as he was greeted to a variety of happy, celebratory faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BORUTO!"

Boruto's surprise manifested into happiness as he recognized instantly all of his friends such as Shikadai, Denki, Iwabe and so on and so forth.

"Happy birthday big brother!" Isabella Uzumaki happily glomped her older brother. Unlike in one universe where her name possible could have been Himawari or something else relating to flowers along with resembling that of a young Hinata with Naruto's eyes and whisker marks, Isabella was reminiscent of a young Emily facial wise with none of Naruto's features such as his blue eyes or whisker marks unlike her brother who a tiny Naruto in a nutshell.

"Thanks, Bella!" Boruto grinned, hugging his ten year old sister as she giggled at the nickname her brother had given her.

"We were waiting for you, Boruto." Naruto grinned.

"Heh, thanks dad." Boruto bumped fists with his dad. Unlike in another timeline where he would've been doomed to a….controversial hair style, his wife Emily had convinced him to keep his hair the way it was and it was even slightly longer than it was when he was a teenager.

"And where are our hugs?" An older Chloe Beale mock-hurt pouted her cheeks as the Bellas mirrored her action, playfully.

"Sorry Aunt Chloe!" Boruto grinned as he happily gave his Aca-Aunts a hug. Even with Chloe and Aubrey being forty along with the other Bellas either nearing or reaching forty, they were still as gorgeous as they were back in their college days. They had always been able to make Boruto and Isabella's birthdays every year and whenever Naruto couldn't as he hadn't been in recent years, they were able to christen the blow a bit, especially Boruto.

"So how old are you now, Aca-Child?" Beca smiled as Boruto grinned at the nickname the Bellas had given him and his sister.

The fact that Emily was the first to have kids of the Bellas despite being the youngest of them didn't really surprise the Bellas. Rather they were very supportive and they were even the first people to hold Boruto and Isabella when they were born other than their mother of course.

"Thirteen." Boruto grinned.

"Thirteen, huh? Man…I feel old…" Chloe groaned as Beca rolled her eyes before putting a comforting hand on the shoulder of her best friend.

"Now, now." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom, are we gonna have the cake now?" Sophia Uchiha asked Beca. Unlike in another reality where she would have a name related to Salads, this young girl was the daughter of Beca Mitchell and Sasuke Uchiha and unlike the Salad girl, she had no need for glasses and was brown haired rather than black haired and unlike being docile like Sakura would, Beca was definitely on Sasuke's ass about coming home and being there for his daughter whenever he couldn't find anything pertaining to Kaguya or her clan.

Not that Sasuke minded as messing with Beca was essentially his life's calling.

"Can we eat already?" Charlotte Smith groaned clutching her stomach. This young girl was the daughter of Choji Akimichi and Jessica Smith and despite having her mother's beauty, figure and facial features, she inherited her father's hair color and voracious appetite.

"Charlotte…" Jessica was quick to shake her head at her daughter's bluntness. How many times has she gotten onto her daughter about needing to be more polite when asking a question?

"I can't help it, mom. I'm starving!" Charlotte groaned.

"That's your father talking." Jessica sighed.

"I'm starving too." Amy said as the Bellas just rolled their eyes at Emily.

"And your Aunt too." Beca scoffed.

"If you eat too much you'll get fat." Cameron Hobart bluntly said.

"Cameron…" Sai was quick to run to his son's side.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Jessica hissed at Amy who scoffed.

"Eh, Cameron's not wrong." Amy shrugged. That's right, unlike in another timeline where Cameron would have been named Inojin and would have been the son of Sai and Ino, Cameron was the son of Sai and Amy. Given how offensive Sai and Amy are towards their friends, it wasn't too much of a shock that they ended up getting together.

"I swear you two are gonna end up killing each other." Rin Posen said with rolled eyebrows. That's right, if the name wasn't obvious enough, Rin was the daughter of both Aubrey and Kakashi. Eventually the Bellas warmed to the relationship of Aubrey and Kakashi after getting over their shock.

"That's not it, Aca-Child. We have one more surprise for you." Stacie winked as Boruto tilted his head.

"Surprise?" Boruto asked before his eyes widened as they filled with tears.

"Hey, Boruto!" A thirty four Emily Junk grinned at her son. Despite many years passing, Emily Junk was still as gorgeous as ever. With her being a world famous singer, this sadly led Emily to having to go away from her family from sometimes extended periods of time. Though Emily would typically take Isabella and Boruto, on occasion whenever he wasn't bogged down with missions, to come with her too. Girls like Sumire, Namida and Wasabi adored Emily Junk and several of their favorite songs included "Let Me Go", "Most Girls", "Starving", "Rock Bottom", "I Love You's" and obviously "Flashlight". And whenever she couldn't make her children's birthday, she would pull out of whatever concert she would have to be there for her children or if she couldn't she would wire them a cake, a gift and immediately facetime with them the second they got up. Emily was basically mother of the year.

"Mom!" Boruto happily jumped into the arms of his mother as everyone smiled at the sweet reunion.

"Momma's boy." Amy smirked as Beca and Chloe sent her looks that said "Shut it".

"How've you been, my little bolt?" Emily soothingly rubbed her son's head as Boruto grinned.

"I'm the one who got him the bolt, just saying." Amy pointed out in a matter of fact voice as that was indeed true, for his fifth birthday, Amy had given Boruto a special bolt she had gotten from her father though this was definitely meant as a gesture of love.

Once again, Beca and Chloe sent her looks that said "Shut it". Which Beca decided to verbalize this time.

"Shut it." Beca said as Amy sighed.

"Just great! You'll never believe what I went through! I had to deal with this whole shit with bandits and-"Boruto was about to recount his tale with the Mujina Bandits as Emily lost her smile.

"Boruto Uzumaki-Junk! Language!" Emily snapped, making nearly everyone within the kitchen tense in fear, none more than Isabella, Naruto and the Bellas.

"Sorry, mom…." Boruto sheepishly apologized as she returned to her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Talk about scary…" Axel Inuzuka shuddered. As the son of Kiba Inuzuka and Flo Fluentes, he inherited his mother's skin color and accent though he got his father's facial features and hair.

"Yeah no kidding…" Denki muttered.

"I'm just happy I get to see my special little guy again." Emily smiled as she hugged Boruto again.

"Mom…" Boruto groaned as this act elicited snickers from those in the room.

"Momma's boy." Shikadai Nara smirked as Temari pulled his air.

"And who was the one who came crying to me when they got a scratch on their arm after falling off the slide at the park?" Temari jeered as Shikadai rubbed his sore ear after yanking it from his mother's grip.

"I was five!" Shikadai growled as Sora Aburame merely adjusted his glasses while not saying anything.

The fact that Shino and Lilly got together surprised virtually no one. Especially given how quiet and in the background both of them were.

Dante Adams rolled his shoulder. He had inherited his mother's skin tone with his mother's auburn hair and facial features. Yeah, Cynthia Rose and Mei getting together was something everyone got over relatively quickly.

"In any case, we're all here…." Shinki Beale asked. Unlike the cheerful person his mother was, he was rather serious like his father though his hair color and facial features were more in line with his mother.

Though shortly after their wedding, Chloe and Gaara left Sunagakure to live in the United States which came as a surprise to virtually no one as no one could foresee any possible way someone like Chloe Beale would ever want to live in a desert.

"Yeah I'm ready for that cake!" Austin Jones grinned though his teeth were normal, his facial features and definitely his eyes were more in line with his father. How Suigetsu Hozuki and Ashley Jones ever got together was anyone's guess.

"You okay, Boruto? You look deep in thought." Namida asked.

"Probably thinking about his girlfriend. She did leave him after all." Wasabi smirked at Boruto's embarrassed blush.

"C-Class Rep is not my girlfriend!" Boruto spat as the Bellas decided to get in on the fun.

"Sure she isn't~" Stacie winked. She had been observant of Boruto's interactions and attitudes towards Sumire when she still lived in the village and her being the meddling person she was, tried her absolute best to hook them on dates whenever she could, much to Boruto and Sumire's chagrin.

"Let's quit all this arguing, it's annoying." Tsubaki Kurogane closed her eyes in annoyance.

"….I think I like Sumire better…" Cynthia Rose muttered.

"Same…." Beca, Stacie, Aubrey, Flo and Amy were quick to agree with Cynthia Rose.

"Ladies!" Chloe chided her friends.

"After all, what's important here is Boruto and his birthday!" Emily snapped at her friends who lowered their heads in shame as Boruto smiled, always happy to have his mother's support.

"Heck yeah but first…I…gotta check something!" Boruto quickly ran out of his household much to the confusion of everyone present.

"Where's he going?" Mitsuki asked.

"I dunno but he better get back soon. My stomach's gonna eat itself!" Choji moaned as Jessica groaned hearing her daughter complain as well.

* * *

As Boruto ran down the street of the Leaf Village, his mind suddenly flashed to a particular item located in the Hokage office.

"I wonder…if it's up now." Boruto said as he quickly entered his father's office. He smiled a bit as he noticed all of the family photos his dad kept in his office. His smile turned into a frown.

"…How could I think he didn't care about us?" Boruto frowned though he shook his head.

"Nah….we're good now…" Boruto grinned as he looked in his father's desk before finding what he was looking for.

"Got it.' Boruto grinned as he held up the very same tool that sent him to the past all that time ago, Karasuki, a turtle-like artifact.

"Alright, wakey, wakey." Boruto shook Karasuki as he stumbled awake.

"Oh it's you again. I suppose you want to go on another voyage to the past again?" Karasuki asked in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah! Although…can we go a little further in time?" Boruto asked.

"Whatever for?" Karasuki asked as Boruto's mind flashed to just before he left the past after defeating Urashiki.

"_Come visit again sometime! If you take too long, I might already be Hokage!" Naruto grinned_

"So I wanna see if dad became Hokage so can you do it?" Boruto asked.

"Yes I can. It is a very simple matter. How far were you raring to go?" Karasuki asked as Boruto thought back to when his mother and father told him about their love story.

…Then again he was too busy playing video games to really pay attention.

"Let's see…if I remember right….mom said that after she was 18….she ran into dad again so….take me five years from the last point in time we went back in time!" Boruto said as Karasuki merely closed his eyes.

"It shall be done." Karasuki said and before anyone knew anything, in a flash of light Boruto was gone….

* * *

Whew! Happy to be back guys! XD

I know this chapter was shorter than normal but with this week being the week of finals, along with so much other shit happening this was all I had time for but HEY, better something than nothin', amirite? =P

And besides I did NOT want to delay the chapter by ANOTHER WEEK!

So..yeah!

Hopefully you liked the jump into the future as well as the other pairings canon! XD

And I also hoped you liked how Boruto was Naruto and Emily's kid! Originally, I was gonna keep him like canon as Naruto and Hinata's kid and he would go into the "A Fishcake Legacy" universe and see what life would have been like had Naruto got with another woman BUT…I realized making Boruto as EMILY"S kid would be pretty fun to do!

Besides he has nothing physically or facial wise from Hinata so it's not hard to switch the moms XD

Also I hoped you all liked the descriptions of the other kids and in the case of Mitsuki, I've changed his backstory to him basically being adopted by the Bellas since they're all more trustworthy than Orochimaru's slippery ass! XD

But yeah…hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you all in Chapter 7 coming May 15th! ^_^


	6. Bonds Through Time

**GUYS!** I am **SO SORRY** this chapter was delayed a week but some stuff really caught me and I was too busy to even breathe **BUT** I am here now! ^_^

Sad news guys…..After this chapter…there will be only two more chapters before this story will get a nice little bow wrapped on it, sealing it as complete.

It's been a fun little ride and hey, maybe this story will inspire more Naruto/Pitch Perfect fanfictions since I'm **STILL** surprised there aren't more Naruto/Pitch Perfect stories! 0_0

Oh well, before this gets too melodramatic, let the chapter begin! ^_^

* * *

"WHAT!?" All of the Leaf Ninja Twelve exclaimed at the news of Aubrey and Kakashi's relationship.

Even Sasuke and Shino looked unperturbed at the news.

"Yeah thanks for the support, guys." Aubrey deadpanned, irritated that her friends were raising such a huge fuss and hopefully the whole village didn't hear.

"Sorry…it's just a huge shock….like he's a teacher!" Sakura exclaimed, still trying to wrap her head around the idea of Kakashi-Sensei dating someone like Aubrey Posen.

"I guess this makes Aubrey jail bait." Flo nonchalantly shrugged as the "jail bait" in question had to be restrained by her best friend.

"Okay, enough Brey!" Chloe yelled in exasperation, starting to get sick of her role in the Bellas as being the mediator.

"Well….it's not like he's thirty two and she's sixteen. They're both adults so if they like each other, why not let them date?" Naruto suggested as everyone turned to Naruto but not really surprised that Naruto seemed to be willing to give their relationship a chance given his personality.

"I agree. If Aubrey-Sensei likes Kakashi-Sensei and he likes her back, what's the big deal? Especially when they're both old enough." Sai added his support as Aubrey cut her eyes at Sai for the "Aubrey-Sensei" comment but decided to let it slide given his support in their relationship.

"It sounds a bit weird but I say let them work things out and we'll see where to go from there." Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess….Sai, Sasuke and Naruto have a point…" Ino sighed as everyone else seemed to voice similar sentiments.

"Yeah….they're both mature adults so I say we give them a chance." Emily said with the other Bellas seeming to have similar sentiments.

"Well….okay then….though I wonder how the village will react. Especially with people like Gaara and the other Kages still in the village." Choji pointed out.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes." Jessica said.

"Alright then, I guess the meeting's over." Naruto said as everyone seemed satisfied to end the meeting on the notion of an open mind with Kakashi and Aubrey's relationship.

* * *

At the exact same time, one Cynthia Rose was making her way over to the apartment where a certain Mizukage was staying.

Cynthia Rose politely knocked on the door before Chojuro, Mei's aid, opened it before smiling at Cynthia Rose.

"Oh, Cynthia Rose." Chojuro smiled.

"Sup, Cho. Mei in?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yes. I will go get here now!" Chojuro said before leaving to get Mei and out came Mei in her standard outfit.

"Oh, Rose. What brings you here?" Mei kindly smiled as Cynthia Rose blushed at the pet name Mei had given her in the last couple of weeks that they had known each other.

"Well I was wondering, how would you like to get some lunch together?" Cynthia Rose offered as Mei was quick to smile her approval.

"I would like that. Just let me get some shoes on." Mei said as the two went to a café located in the business district of the Hidden Leaf.

"It seems you Bellas have gone through quite the trouble over the last couple of years." Mei said, drinking a cup of tea.

"Yeah….but we all pulled through….and Em's gonna take over. I know she can do it." Cynthia Rose smiled, eating a couple of dumplings.

"Indeed. That song Flashlight is definitely something." Mei chuckled as Cynthia Rose sighed.

"You know it's funny. I didn't think I'd find anyone after Denise…." Cynthia Rose looked down as Mei tilted a curious eyebrow.

"Denise?" Mei curiously inquired.

"She was a Bella who was with us during my first year but she left and we haven't heard from her since…." Cynthia Rose sighed as Mei frowned.

"I see….and you loved her, right?" Mei asked as Cynthia Rose blushed furiously.

"H-how'd you know?" Cynthia Rose stammered out as Mei chuckled.

"Your over the top reaction, of course." Mei grinned as Cynthia Rose sighed.

"But you know….if you ask me, if this Denise doesn't want anything to do with you anymore she's quite foolish." Mei stated suddenly as Cynthia Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yes. You're quite entertaining and fun to be around. Not to mention gorgeous." Mei winked as Cynthia Rose flushed slightly.

"T-thank you…Mei…" Cynthia Rose said as Mei chuckled.

"Of course…." Mei's response was.

* * *

And while these brighter spirits were afloat in the Leaf Village, there was some trouble in another part of the Leaf Village.

"Will you shut the fuck up, Suigetsu!?" Karin yelled as Suigetsu held up both of his palms, knowing that was enough was irritate the fiery Uzumaki.

"Geez, I'm just saying, I don't know why you're buttering yourself up so much when Sasuke clearly isn't into you." Suigetsu smirked as he crossed his arms as Karin had to be held back from throttling the former Mist ninja.

Jugo was perfectly fine watching everything from the sidelines.

"I will kill you!" Karin yelled as she had to be held back by Chloe and Jessica.

"That's enough Karin!" Chloe yelled to her fellow redhead.

"Yeah, sticks and stones." Jessica was quick to remind her bespectacled friend.

"Okay….fine I'll stop. Friendzone…" Suigetsu snickered as a vein built on Karin's forehead.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut the fuck up!" Karin yelled as Beca had finally reached her limit.

"I'll kill BOTH of you if you don't shut the fuck up!" Beca snapped.

"Seriously…" Fat Amy rolled her eyes as she agreed.

Eventually once Karin was calmed down, Ashley decided to walk with Suigetsu.

"Seriously, Suigetsu. Why tease Karin so much?" Ashley asked the swords user who smirked.

"Why not? It amuses me which is more of a reason for me." Suigetsu laughed as Ashley shook her head.

"Seriously…." Ashley sighed before noticing Suigetsu's sword.

"Hey Suigetsu?" Ashley suddenly asked as Suigetsu turned his head toward her.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu asked.

"Why are you so obsessed with collecting swords?" Ashley asked as Suigetsu smirked.

"I guess it's like something out of a manga, huh? Like becoming the World's Greatest Swordsmans, huh? Well it's because…it deals with a promise I made…" Suigetsu's eyes took a bit of a nostalgic look as they swayed downward.

"A promise?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah….when I was a kid….I made a promise to my brother….to collect all the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen…." Suigetsu smiled, a bit sadly that Ashley didn't miss.

"….What happened…to your brother?" Ashley asked as Suigetsu sighed.

"He died…..Because when we grew up…it was when the Hidden Mist Village was called the Blood Mist Village…" Suigetsu explained as Ashley gasped, remembering the mission with Haku and Zabuza from Naruto's memories.

"My god…Oh Suigetsu….I'm so sorry…." Ashley put a comforting hand on Suigetsu's shoulder, something he found surprisingly….comforting?

"T-thanks….but yeah….that's why I'm collecting all of the swords…so I can honor the promise I made with my brother." Suigetsu grinned as Ashley smiled.

"Well I'm sure you can do it." Ashley grinned as Suigetsu returned the grin.

"Damn right." Suigetsu laughed before stopping as he looked at Ashley's smile. Truthfully, he found her to be one of the most gorgeous of the Bellas and he couldn't believe what he was going to do.

"Would you….uh….like to get some Ice Cream or something?" Suigetsu sheepishly asked as Ashley cocked a surprise eyebrow. She was so used to being shoved in the background along with Jessica that no one that were fans of the Bellas tended to pay attention to her along with Jessica since everyone would mainly drool over Beca, Chloe, Emily and especially Stacie.

"Is that a yes or no?" Suigetsu's question snapped Ashley from her internal thoughts.

"O-oh, yeah! Sure!" Ashley smiled as Suigetsu grinned.

"Alright, glad to hear it." Suigetsu chuckled as the two walked together.

"And here I thought you had a thing for Karin. Especially since you always mess with her." Ashley said as Suigetsu sent her a very disgusted glare.

"HELL NO!"

* * *

On the outskirts of the village, a small ball of energy suddenly materialized outside of the village before it condensed, revealing one Boruto Uzumaki.

"Heh, glad this worked!" Boruto grinned before noticing the sleeping Karasuki in his palm.

"Guess the little guy's out." Boruto shrugged before making his way to the Hidden Leaf Village but not without putting his Leaf Village headband away along with putting on the outfit he wore during his last traveling time expedition as he was immediately met with a suspicious Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Halt! State your business!" Izumo said.

"What business do you have here, kid?" Kotetsu asked as Boruto raised his hands before smiling, already having a story in mind.

"I'm just a traveling civilian who wants to see the world hero, Naruto Uzumaki." Boruto smiled as Izumo and Kotetsu raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young son of Emily Junk from the future.

"And I suppose that explains why you have such a similar appearance to Naruto?" Izumo asked as Boruto laughed.

"Yeah I'm just a really big fan, haha!" Boruto laughed as Kotetsu lowered his weapon.

"And your name?" Kotetsu asked.

"Denki Kaminarimon." Boruto grinned as Izumo and Kotetsu looked to each other before sighing.

"Okay, Denki. You can come in." Izumo said.

"But don't cause too much trouble. We just got over a war." Izumo said to the young boy who laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Boruto shrugged as he thought over what his parents told him.

"Alright…if I remember, right…dad and mom told me after the Fourth Great Ninja War, dad traveled to Georgia to reunite with mom and they traveled to the Leaf Village where they lived here for a little while…" Boruto muttered to himself as Izumo and Kotetsu finished their tour of the village for him.

"Now we'll take you to Lord Hokage." Izumo said as Boruto nodded silently before he found himself being taken to Kakashi's office where he was suddenly greeted by the sight of seeing Aubrey giving Kakashi a back message.

Izumo and Kotetsu were already aware of their relationship so they weren't too shocked….unlike Boruto seeing the younger version of his honorary Aunt and Uncle intimate with each other was definitely something traumatizing for him.

"Uh…are we interrupting?" Boruto suddenly asked as Aubrey and Kakashi stopped what they were doing as they blushed in embarrassment.

"I…uh…who is this?" Kakashi stammered, regaining his composure as Aubrey's eyes widened.

"_No freaking way! Gotta send an S.O.S to the other girls!"_ Aubrey thought, not believing their Aca-Child was there and in the flesh.

"This is Denki Kaminarimon and he says he's here to visit Naruto." Izumo explained as Kakashi and Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Kaminarimon?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, that's it, ya know!" Boruto grinned before mentally face-palmed, cursing his dad for hi verbal tic.

"_It's obvious that's a name to hide his identity. You can't fool me, Aca-Child!"_ Aubrey glared at Boruto before shaking his head.

"Well you can't be any older than twelve or thirteen. He'll need a place to stay…." Kakashi put his hand to his chin in thought.

"He can stay with me!" Aubrey suggested as everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Aubrey?" Kakashi asked.

"It'll be fine…The other girls will love him and find him adorable!" Aubrey waved off Kakashi's concern as Boruto seemed receptive to this idea.

"_I get to see the younger version of my mom again!" _Boruto grinned in excitement as Izumo and Kotetsu just shrugged, seeming satisfied that this boy won't be sleeping in the streets.

"Well then c'mon then, Denki!" Aubrey grinned, taking Boruto by his hand.

"O-okay! Nice meeting you, Old Man Kakashi!" Boruto waved as Boruto smiled as he looked over this village.

"Hmm…from what dad told me and Isabella, the village grew even bigger after the war…but there's still not the new city on the Hokage head…." Boruto muttered to himself before he was led to the Barden Bella household that Yamato had made for the Barden Bellas.

"Everyone, we have a special new visitor. He says he wants to visit the Leaf Village." Aubrey smiled.

"Who's the visi-"Chloe asked as she dropped the cake batter she had in her hand as she and the other Bellas all stared at the visitor in shock.

"Hey there!" Boruto grinned, "I'm uh….Denki….Kaminarimon….hehe…." Boruto laughed as the Bellas were silent at his name.

"_Who does he think he is? Coming up with a name like that?" _Beca deadpanned.

"_We know who you are, Aca-Child!" _Chloe narrowed her eyes at Boruto.

"_I've heard better lies back in my country…." _Flo sighed.

"_I want to be a bunny rabbit…" _Lilly giggled.

Emily on the other hand looked as if she was about to have a brain aneurysm.

"_Boruto is actually here! The thought of me and Naruto actually….." _Emily blushed furiously and Stacie noticed the look in Emily's face but rolled her eyes.

"Well then…Denki…..where are your parents?" Amy asked, deciding to play along as Boruto laughed.

"Uh….they were traveling performers but they wanted me to go off and see the world, hehe…." Boruto laughed, feeling nothing short of awkward at meeting the younger versions of his aunts, especially his mother.

"Well then Boruto…you hungry? We were about to make dinner?" Stacie asked as Boruto's stomach chose at that exact moment to start growling.

"Hehe….." Boruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as the Bellas looked to the young boy in pity.

"Hungry?" Emily asked, not liking to see any child hungry, especially if this boy was hers…

"Kinda…I haven't eaten since this morning, hehe…." Boruto laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Well just wait, we'll make you something." Cynthia Rose winked at Boruto who grinned.

"No need! I can just make myself something!" Boruto grinned, jumping in the kitchen before having materials to make a burger with tons of spicy condiments as well.

"Uh….kid?" Amy blinked as Boruto grinned and before all the Bellas knew what was happening, he was suddenly behind a burger that was definitely….spiced up to say the least.

"That looks nasty…." Ashley grunted.

"Nasty? It's yummy!" Boruto grinned as he bit into the super spicy burger before taking a breath before making an expression similar to someone on ecstasy.

"So…good…." Boruto grinned as the Bellas just blinked in confusion.

"…What….is happening here?" Chloe asked.

"No one knows…." Aubrey muttered.

As soon as Boruto was done with his burger, the Bellas took their new "friend" to meet the other members of the Leaf Ninja Twelve.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I don't wanna create any…time warps…" Emily cringed.

"Relax….remember, that older Sasuke erased Naruto and Jiraiya's memories and maybe our Sasuke can do the same." Chloe shrugged as they eventually brought Boruto to the younger members of the Leaf Ninja Twelve.

Naruto was immediately reminded of something….almost as if he had remembered something that he had forgotten…

Sasuke merely cocked an eyebrow at Boruto's appearance as he noticed how close he was hanging to the Bellas, especially Emily.

"And who is this?" Lee asked as he closely surveyed Boruto's appearance. A little too close for Boruto's liking.

"Hey man, back off!" The son of Emily Junk got out of Lee's grip.

"Sorry but you look so much like Naruto!" Lee observed.

"Yeah why is that?" Ino asked.

"I really look up to Naruto so much I wanted to emulate him! Whaddaya think?" Boruto grinned.

"Well….that is pretty cute." Hinata giggled.

"Yeah he is a hero even though he's a big dummy." Sakura teased as Naruto deadpanned.

"Aww, Sakura…." Naruto deadpanned before his head suddenly throbbed. Just then he saw several flashes….A younger version of him….and this Denki….becoming close….closer than friends….almost like brothers….

"Naruto?" Emily asked in concern as he grunted before the headache seemed to get worst before he suddenly blacked out.

"Naruto!" All the members of the Leaf Ninja Twelve and the Bellas all yelled as they walked to their fallen friend.

"Is he okay?" Jessica asked.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Boruto who gulped.

"I didn't do anything!" Boruto argued in defense of himself.

"Yeah right! Don't you act all innocent!" Kiba rounded on Boruto who gulped.

However, the ever observant Shino decided to come to Boruto's aid.

"Denki did not lay a hand on Naruto so it wouldn't be right to judge him for something he didn't do." Shino came to Boruto's aid.

The other members of the Leaf Ninja Twelve looked a bit unsure but the Bellas all stepped in front of Boruto.

"Like bug boy over there said, Denki didn't do nothing so leave him alone!" Amy said.

"Thank you…." Boruto muttered to himself.

"That's right. He's just a kid." Chloe added.

"A sweet, defenseless kid." Emily added as Boruto sighed, thankful for the support of his future mom and aunts.

The Leaf Ninja Twelve all looked at each other before sighing.

"Fine…but if he does anything, it's on all your asses." Shikamaru said before leaving.

Sasuke merely continued staring at Boruto before shaking his head and leaving.

"What should we do with d-Naruto?" Boruto asked, hoping no one caught his slip.

"We'll take him back to our pad and let him rest until he wakes up." Stacie said as everyone seemed receptive of that idea.

"Alright…let's go big boy." Ashley said as she and Jessica carried the blond hero.

As Naruto stirred in his sleep, several repressed memories came floating back to him.

"_D-dad!?"_

"_Come on, let's get the hell out of here! Okay?"_

"_Naruto….I know you're not as weak as to be consumed by anger and hate."_

"_You can become Hokage. I know you can do it."_

As all thee old memories came floating back to the eighteen year old ninja, he realized all of them were from this very same boy.

The boy….his name….

"B-Boruto!?" Naruto yelled, exclaimed with a cold sweat as he woke up with a thrust much to the relief of Boruto and the Bellas.

"You're up!" All the Bellas and Boruto happily exclaimed as they all ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Em…." Naruto said before turning to Boruto.

"H-hey…I dunno what happened but…" Boruto tried explaining before he was suddenly hugged by his future father.

"Boruto! Where the HELL have you been!?" Naruto grinned as Boruto blinked, not too happy his identity was revealed.

"U-uh….it's been a while, hehe!" Boruto grinned as the Bellas all smiled at the sweet reunion.

"Now that's sweet!" Chloe cooed and gushed with some of the other Bellas.

"I wonder if Naruto knows he's…" Cynthia Rose said before Stacie nudged her chest.

"Shush!" Stacie hushed her friend.

"You know…you can touch me there…" Cynthia Rose grinned as Stacie scoffed with an eye roll.

"But how do you still look the same?" Naruto asked as Boruto blinked, unsure of how to tell everyone there he was from the future….

"I…uh…..have the…Gary Coleman disease?" Boruto laughed as the Bellas all eye-rolled.

"Is he serious?" Beca muttered.

"Not even Naruto can be tha-"Aubrey tried saying before a loud shriek cut her off.

"That makes perfect sense! Even though I dunno who Gary Coleman is, hehe…." Naruto laughed as all the Bellas sighed in disappointment and annoyance.

"Once again, he is the dumbest person alive." Amy scoffed.

"Well since you're back why change your name?" Naruto asked as Boruto nervously laughed.

"Haha, like I said when we first met I can't have other villages or other people know my identity." Boruto sheepishly grinned as Naruto seemed convinced.

"I see…well….how about a spar for old times sake?" Naruto suggested as Boruto's eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah you're way more powerful than him! You're the world's hero!" Emily added in defense of her unsure son.

"It's fine. One, I can nerf myself and two, he's probably gotten stronger since last time, right?" Naruto asked Boruto.

"Yeah." Boruto said as he made sure to keep up his training though the only real major fight he had was against the Mujina Bandit.

The Bellas all looked unconvinced but if this is what Boruto wanted….

"Fine…but take it easy…." Aubrey sighed.

"Yeah cause if you don't, we'll kick your ass." Cynthia Rose warned as Naruto gulped.

"So scary…." Naruto gulped with sweat dripping down his head as Boruto nervously laughed.

"_And she's gotten even scarier with age…." _Boruto thought to himself.

* * *

In the past couple of days since Boruto/Denki arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village of the Past, everyone had grown more accustomed to Boruto living in the living, even those wary of him initially.

After all, Naruto had trusted him so he couldn't be all that bad, right?

Although….as a proper form of "initiation" so to speak, Boruto had to help set up Kakashi's date with Aubrey.

Several tasty dishes coupled with exquisite decorations helped to serve as the backdrop for Aubrey and Kakashi's date.

"I must say you have outdone yourself, Denki." Kakashi smiled as Boruto chuckled.

"Well my parents were really romance dorks." Boruto snickered as Kakashi laughed.

"You don't say? Well then quick question." Kakashi started as Boruto set down a couple of cups for Kakashi and Aubrey.

"Shoot." Boruto said.

"These parents of yours. Would they be happen to be Naruto and Emily?" Kakashi asked with a bemused eye roll as Boruto's face lost all the color in his face.

"H-how did…." Boruto could barely stammer out as Kakashi merely chuckled.

"I'm not called sharp for nothing. And besides, with how close you tend to hang around both Naruto and Emily, it's like you're their….lovechild to speak." Kakashi laughed though Boruto did not return the laughter.

"Oh calm down, this will be between us." Kakashi smiled as Boruto sighed in relief.

"Yeah thanks…." Boruto smiled as he looked at Kakashi.

"Though what's wrong with you? You don't look so happy for someone who's gonna go on their first date…." Boruto noted as Kakashi sighed.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Kakashi joked as Boruto laughed.

"Only more than my dad, hehe." Boruto snickered as Kakashi returned the laugh.

"I guess so. It's just….I've….lost several people over the years and Aubrey….is someone precious…..I'm just wondering if I can actually protect and keep her safe…." Kakashi sighed as Boruto smiled.

"You can…..I know you can. You may not have your Sharingan anymore but I know you can keep your loved ones safe. You protected my dad after all." Boruto smiled sincerely as Kakashi blinked before smiling under his mask, realizing he was right.

"…You're right…thanks….Denki…" Kakashi smiled calling Boruto his disguised name as Boruto snickered.

"Sure thing!" Boruto happily laughed.

* * *

Eventually more days passed before the entire village gathered around the old Chunin Exams stadium as everyone was quite interested in the matchup that spread across the village.

That's right, everyone was going to watch the world hero himself, Naruto Uzumaki go against the boy who's his biggest fan or someone who claims to be his biggest fan.

"Who is this kid anyways? Trying to take on someone like Naruto?" Jesse asked.

"Gonna be a cakewalk for whiskers. I'm taking a nap." Bumper sighed.

"This should be interesting..." Benji said, just wondering where this kid came from anyways.

"Man I can't wait to see this kid in action! Too bad he don't appreciate my raps…." Killer Bee sighed.

"Let's see just how powerful he is…." Onoki said as Boruto and Naruto stared at each other with their eyes narrowed at each other.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Naruto smirked.

"Same to you!" Boruto pumped a fist at Naruto.

"Whenever you're ready, begin!" Genma said jumping out of the way.

"I hope they'll be okay…" Emily put her hands together.

"They will, Em…" Chloe reassured her young friend.

"I need more nachos." Amy said before getting up, ignoring the eye-rolls from her friends.

Boruto and Naruto launched at each other as they clashed their arms against each other.

"I'm going all out against you!" Boruto yelled as he was on Naruto in an instant.

"Some expression, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on yo-"Naruto tried saying before he was instantly knocked back.

"Wind Release-Gale Palm!" Boruto yelled as Naruto was knocked into the backwards of the arena.

"Whoa, I didn't know he could do that!" Jessica shouted.

"He can use wind style!?" Lee exclaimed.

"But how? He has no headband!" Ino added as Sasuke was silent before cocking an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I see now…" Sasuke finally figured it out.

"Now take this! Vanishing…." Boruto gathered wind chakra in his palm.

"Rasengan!" Boruto threw the small translucent like jutsu at his future father.

"He can throw the Rasengan?" Sakura asked.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Kurenai asked while holding her daughter Mirai in her arms.

"Is he using some kind of ninja weapon?" Izumo asked Kotetsu.

"Who knows…." Kotetsu responded as Kakashi continued watching the battle silently.

As Naruto got up, he slowly shook his head.

"Man…Boruto really has gotten stronger since last time…" Naruto muttered before noticing the rasengan hurled towards him.

"Oh that won't be good. Well then…." Naruto said as he summoned a Shadow Clone.

"Let's see how your Rasengan tests against my Rasengan!" Naruto said as he clashed a small Rasengan against Boruto's vanishing Rasengan but as he did, a small white light suddenly enveloped Naruto vision as he saw something quite…particular….

"_Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" Sakura smiled, holding a bundle of sheets that had a tuft of spiky blonde hair._

_The Bellas immediately cooed over the boy as they all took turns holding him while letting his mother hold him close, obviously._

"_He's so cute~!" Ashley and Jessica cooed._

"_What's his name?" Chloe smiled as Naruto and a very sweaty and exhausted looking Emily smiled at each other._

"_Boruto….His name…will be Boruto…." Emily smiled._

"_Boruto?" Amy wrinkled her nose._

"_Well yeah…it's a play on Naruto's name like his father." Emily smiled._

"_And I hear it means Bolt…." Lilly quietly murmured._

"_Then it's settled. Aca-Child Boruto!" Stacie grinned._

"_Welcome to the world little guy…as your father I promise to always keep you and your mother safe…." Naruto promised as proud tears left his eyes._

Naruto shook his head as he got back to real time.

"What…was that?" Naruto blinked.

"Is your head not in the game anymore? C'mon!" Boruto said as he tried landing a spinning heel kick to Naruto's side which Naruto caught before knocking him back.

Soon the two got into a small Taijutsu scuffle of sorts as it was clear that Naruto was starting to get the upper hand on Boruto though he kept his promise not to hurt Boruto too hard.

"Ha…ha…I'm not giving up!" Boruto said as he charged at Naruto with a bigger Rasengan as he clashed against Naruto who launched his own Rasengan at Boruto as they clashed their powerful jutsu against each other before Naruto's eyes widened as another memory skidded across his eyes.

"_Hehe, no one can make a greater snowman than me!" Twenty Five year old Naruto proudly proclaimed before he was tackled by a five year old Boruto alongside a girl who looked around three years old that looked like a tinier version of Emily._

"_Daddy! Play with us!" The girl grinned._

"_Okay but no one is a better snowball than this Legacy, right here!" A twenty six year old Emily Junk proudly smirked._

"_But I thought Beca and Chloe beat you." Naruto snickered before a harsh snowball to the served as Emily's response._

"_You really wanna go there?" Emily snickered as Naruto playfully glared at her._

"_Alright, Boruto! Isabella! Gang up on your mom!" Naruto said as Emily and Naruto's children were more than happy at that offer._

"_Yeah!" Boruto and Isabella cheered._

"Boruto? Isabella?" Naruto blinked as Boruto exhaled as this battle was started to leave him winded.

"He….really has gotten stronger…since last time…." Boruto sighed.

"This is it…." Temari noted.

"He's on his last leg….though how the hell is he so strong?" Kankuro asked as Gaara was silent.

"Alright….this…is…." Boruto gasped, summoning a Shadow Clone behind him as a huge Rasengan started enveloping in his hand.

"My last Rasegan!" Boruto yelled as this Rasengan was getting bigger and bigger…almost as big as the one he used to kill Momoshiki.

"Damn that's huge!" Amy blinked.

"Boruto…" Emily clenched her fists together.

"Heh….he's really gotten stronger since the last time with all that Urashiki crap." Naruto grinned as he summoned his own big ball Rasengan.

"This is it…" Guy's eyes narrowed.

"One of them is gonna lose…" Iruka said although he knew it would be the younger of the two.

"Big Ball…." Both Naruto and Boruto yelled as they charged to each other.

"RASENGAN!" Boruto and Naruto simultaneously yelled as their attacks collided with both of them trying to overwhelm each other.

"Im gonna win….DAD!" Boruto yelled as everyone's eyes sans the Bellas, Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes all widened.

"Wait, did he just say DAD!?" Kiba yelled.

"How!?" Hinata yelled.

"No way…..but…if he's right about that…" Benji asked as he felt his heart drop, already having a small idea who might have been the idea of Boruto/Denki.

"Who's…his mom?" Bumper asked.

"That…idiot gave himself up…" Amy sighed.

However, no one had any more time to be shocked before the ground of the stadium started to literally erupt as a cloud of smoke suddenly enveloped the arena, filling the eyes of everyone.

"Ugh! I can't see anything!" John muttered with his associate Gail.

"But this young boy is the world hero Naruto's son? The press is going to have a field day with this!" Gail said as a flush of memories started to overwhelm Naruto's senses as he gasped.

He saw several different memories….he saw his Hokage inauguration with his wife and two children…..all of his wife's performances with him, his children and the Bellas all standing around looking proud of her…..his son's Boruto's inauguration into the Ninja Academy along with him graduating…..his decline in relationship with Boruto due to having his work pile up more on him along with Emily telling him off for it…his son entering the Chunin Exams…..followed by him getting ousted for cheating….and them having a heart to heart before being attacked by two men resembling Kaguya which resulted in him being kidnapped….before Sasuke, Boruto and the other Kage came to his aid and finally….the heart to heart that he and Boruto had…

"_Boruto…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so bogged down in work….from now on…I'll do better…." A thirty two year old Naruto apologized to his son who gave him a small smile._

"_Yeah…..and maybe…..hopefully you can tell me all about the good old days…okay?" Boruto asked as Naruto smiled, realizing Boruto was wearing his old jacket._

"_Yeah…" Naruto smiled, near tears that his son had forgiven him._

"Heh…I see…." Naruto smiled, looking at the downed Boruto.

"Ugh…unh…." Boruto moaned before stirring himself awake.

"He's up!" A collective shout as Boruto turned to see the Five Kage, The Leaf Twelve and the Barden Bellas all smiling at him.

"How you doing, squirt?" Amy smacked Boruto's back.

"Amy! Don't be hard!" Emily and Chloe simultaneously yelled making Amy's ears hurt.

"Ouch! Sorry…." Amy moaned.

"How…long…was I out?" Boruto asked.

"A whole day. Here." Jessica handed Boruto a cup of water.

"Thanks." Boruto thanked her before downing the cold beverage.

"…I gotta say….that…was quite the bombshell….so…if you're Naruto's son then…." Shikamaru muttered as Boruto averted his eyes.

"Yeah….my mom's Emily Junk." Boruto admitted as Emily went red faced as Amy smacked her back.

"Told you Legacy!" Amy teased.

"I'm sorry but the thought of having sex with Naruto…" Emily was about to ramble on.

"Uh….." Naruto muttered red faced.

"Nice one getting him in the sack, Em." Stacie wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"Okay that is enough! There's a child here!" Tsunade gestured to a red faced Boruto.

"Well anyways…..if you're from the future….can you at least tell us what happened?" Shino asked as Boruto smiled as he turned to Sasuke who gave him a small smile as Boruto took that facial gesture as an affirmation that he could erase everyone's memories like his future counterpart could.

"Well okay!" Boruto grinned as he began recounting his childhood to everyone along with him meeting the actual Denki, the incident with Sumire, the whole deal with Kagura in the Hidden Mist Village coupled with the whole Chunin Exams along with the arrival of Momoshiki and Urashiki, Mitsuki leaving the village and Boruto going back in time before having to deal with the Mujina Bandit gang.

Everyone was silent as expected from Boruto.

"Wow….to think you went through all that….." Chloe frowned.

"Damn kid, I know I'd joke around and say your mom was dumb but you're the real dumb one." Amy laughed before everyone in the room glared at her.

"KIDDING! Geez I'm being sarcastic." Amy sighed.

"But your mom…well…me…must be worried sick! You've been here for weeks…" Emily frowned as Boruto grinned.

"Haha well last time I was here no time passed in my future so I'll be okay." Boruto shrugged as everyone looked unconvinced.

"Well when are you leaving?" Sakura asked, frowning as she was enjoying the visit.

"Tomorrow." Boruto said as everyone sadly smiled.

"Well then…we'll make this entire last day worth it. After all, I'm a grandma now!" Katherine cheered as she tightly hugged her future grandson.

"Okay granny….please don't hug too tight…" Boruto gasped for air as everyone laughed at his plight.

* * *

The next day, Boruto was clad in his usual wear instead of his time travel disguise.

"Take care of yourself…son…" Naruto grinned as he held his hand.

"And try not to be too reckless, okay?" Emily asked as Boruto smiled at the younger version of his parents.

"Of course….thanks mom…dad…" Boruto grinned as he looked to the younger version of his master.

"I'll do it and afterwards leave." Sasuke said.

"Will do." Boruto grinned as Sasuke turned to everyone before using his Rinnegan to literally wipe their memories of what happened so as to not disrupt Boruto's future.

After that was said and done, Boruto quickly got Karasuki from his back pocket as he got out of everyone's sight.

"Well then, happy to see you again. Did you enjoy your visit to the past?" Karasuki asked.

"Yeah….but can we leave now?" Boruto asked.

"Certainly. It is but a simple task." Karasuki said before they left the past in a flashing display of light.

* * *

As soon as Boruto's eyes opened, he found himself in the futuristic setting of the Leaf Village.

"Alright! I'm back home!" Boruto nearly jumped for joy when footsteps got his attention.

"Boruto! Where were you?" Metal Lee, the son of Stacie and Lee greeted his friend.

"Yeah, we're all waiting for you!" Denki, the real one, said as Boruto laughed.

"Doing some stuff." Boruto chuckled as everyone ran back to the Uzumaki-Junk household.

"Finally, you're back!" Amy groaned, a hand on her growling stomach.

"Sorry! But let's eat the cake!" Boruto grinned.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Boruto! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered before clapping as Boruto blew his cake.

"Now make a wish!" Emily Junk said to her son as Boruto made his wish.

"_I wish…to always have the strength to protect my loved ones…They're my world…and I'll do anything for them!"_ Boruto wished as he internally thought.

* * *

**(Timeskip into the Future….)**

A sixteen year old Boruto clashed across a black and blond mohawked teenager around his age as he took a knee in slight exhaustion.

In terms of appearance he donned a cloak similar to Sasuke's along with having Sasuke's sword though his right eye had a scar running down across it.

He gave a calm yet determined look to his opponent.

"I didn't think you'd go this far…Kawaki!" An older Boruto as he had the voice of Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z ,yelled to his opponent as he surveyed the damage around him. Not only was the Leaf Village in ruins with heavy casualities….Georgia was also in ruins with the old Barden Bella household in ruins and destroyed to the ground.

"Hmph. Don't worry, I'll be sending you to see the Barden Bellas shortly….after what I did to them after all…." Kawaki said as Boruto's heart clenched.

"….Was there really no other outcome?" Boruto clenched his sword as he thought about what happened to his mother and Aunts….

"That's right…..The age of Shinobi is OVER!" Kawaki announced as the marking on his body came to life.

"…Even if you say that…I'm still…a ninja!" Boruto yelled as the two clashed blades with each other…

After all, Boruto would become a ninja that would surpass his dad…..

And THAT"S Chapter 6! ^_^

A LOT of crap happened but hopefully you all enjoyed the Kakashi X Aubrey moments in this chapter along with Naruto and Boruto's fight even though it was short though let's be honest, THIS Naruto is in a whole other league from Boruto XP

And what did Kawaki do the Bellas? I'll let you all decide ;)

But DON'T worry! THAT future is different form the ACTUAL future of the Naruto and Bellas we actually follow so they will be fine! XD

Well…nothing more to say other than two chapters left and the second to last chapter will be released next Wednesday, June 3rd! ^_^

So yeah see you all then! ^_^


	7. Long Time No See!

Man….typing this chapter makes me kinda sad since there's one more chapter after this chapter…..and neither of these chapters are gonna be that long….

And I wanted to say thank you all for the support this story has gotten! And in a way….this Covid-19 stuff was good in the sense that it gave me time to complete this story rather than removing it entirely since I **HAVE **done that and this story had too much potential to just get discarded! After all it's the **FIRST** Naruto X Pitch Perfect crossover I believe!

But yeah before this becomes too sad, let the chapter begin already! ^_^

* * *

It had been three long years since the Bellas had all made themselves comfortable and situated in the Hidden Leaf Village.

However despite all of the friends they had made, they had their individual American lives to live and as such went onto continuing their individual lives after graduating college though they did try their best to keep in touch with their ninja friends whenever they could.

In the time since the Bellas had left the Leaf Village, they had pursued their individual career paths such as Beca becoming a world famous record dealer, Chloe becoming a music teacher, Amy opening her own Winehouse, Aubrey continuing to run her retreat, Ashley and Jessica opening their own Wedding Planning business, Cynthia Rose joining the military, Flo opening a very successful juice truck business and Stacie becoming a very successful physicist.

And as for Emily Junk?

While continuing her studies at Barden University, she had grown even closer to her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

It was an ongoing joke within the Barden Bellas and the Leaf Ninja Twelve as to when they would finally tie the knot and get a kid.

Thanks to Sasuke erasing their memories from meeting Boruto, of course.

As such with so much time passing, all the Bellas had decided to have a small reunion in order to catch up on old times together.

With that, Aubrey was casually smiling as she walked around, taking in the surroundings of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Man….I missed this place and…." Aubrey was observing before a series of familiar screams got her attention.

"BREY!" Chloe ran to Aubrey with Beca and Amy at her side.

"Hey Chlo!" Aubrey happily grabbed her longtime best friend in a hug along with Beca and Amy.

"Eh, I see you're still a ginger." Amy crinkled her nose at Chloe as Chloe rolled her eyes, used to Amy's disses about her red hair.

"What up Pitches!?" Stacie grinned with Flo and Lilly by her side as they all hugged each other.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Cynthia Rose grinned as she had Jessica and Ashley tail her.

As the Bellas all hugged each other, they noticed one of them was missing.

"Hey, where's Emily?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! I thought she'd be the first one here." Stacie noted as a certain voice turned to them in question.

"'She' is here!" A twenty one year old Emily Junk happily ran to her friends.

"EMILY!" All the Bellas cheered as they hugged their youngest member.

"What up, Legacy!?" Amy grinned as Emily's face turned blue.

"Trying…to…breathe…" Emily gasped out as Chloe nervously laughed.

"Sorry, Em!" Chloe giggled as the Bellas all grinned at the sight of all their youngest member. To her side stood Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin, Moegi, Tenten and even Temari.

That's right. After the graduation of the original Bellas persay, Emily had formed her own Bellas with the Leaf Kunoichi she had became friends with and several songs were produced from the group of young adult women, those including "Most Girls", "Starving" and "You're Such A" to name a few.

"Glad to see you twig bitches have kept the name of the Bellas alive and well." Amy smirked as the kunoichi smirked back.

"Well of course. We are Leaf Kunoichi after all." Tenten grinned.

"Heh, glad to see you ladies are all reunited." A familiar voice said as everyone turned to the source with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Naru!" Emily grinned, running to her boyfriend.

Yes that's right. It was none other than Naruto with slightly longer hair that two years ago with the outfit he got from Jiraiya being fully repaired with a cloak similar to that of his father being wore on top of it. In essence, he looked the way he looked before he jumped into his fight with Menma back when he was trapped in the Limited Tsukuyomi.

And the reason for the Hokage style cloak? Shortly after his nineteenth birthday, he was awarded with the surprise of the offer of the Seventh Hokage position that he was all too happy to accept.

To say Emily and the other Bellas were happy for the blond knucklehead was an understatement.

A chorus of happy "His" and "Hellos" from the Bellas all followed as even Lilly was smiling, happy to see her old friend again.

"What up, Fishcake?" Beca smirked, giving Naruto a hug along with her fellow Bella sisters.

"Well glad you asked that, Beca. You see, since you girls are back in the village, I was wondering a chance for you all to sing again. Although not Emily with her Bellas but her with all of you, for old times sake." Naruto suggested as all the Bellas seemed definitely on board with Naruto's commend.

"Fishcake…..to think such a brilliant idea would come out of your dumbass mouth…." Amy teased as Naruto grinned.

"Well thanks a bunch then." Naruto snickered as all the Bellas all squealed, eager to sing together with each other.

"Oh my god. Just what do we sing? And when?" Chloe eagerly asked as Naruto's grin widened.

"Tonight at Seven." Naruto grinned before body-flickering away.

As all the Bellas grappled with this information, they eventually came to a head on what to sing and who would be doing what.

* * *

Eventually late evening time rolled around with all the villagers in attendance all eagerly waiting to hear the original Bellas again.

"Alright you all!" Naruto walked to the top of the Hokage tower, raising a single hand to silence the ever growing eager crowd.

"Look at the knucklehead, being able to calm down people." Sasuke teased, the last two years allowing his bangs to actually cover his Rinnegan eye. To no one's surprise, he had actually been able to get into a relationship with Beca Mitchell of all people.

"Yep, who'd have thunk it?" Shikamaru grinned, in a relationship with Temari which surprised no one.

"After two years, I give you all, the Barden Bellas!" Naruto announced, having the village go crazy with their applause as Beca slowly walked to the corner where Naruto once was as she started summoning, the rhythm of the beat slowly getting to her.

_Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
Didn't know what I wanted to be _

Beca started as several of the females of the audience whistled at her.

"Heh, definitely sounds like me." Naruto grinned as he thought back to his youth.

"Shh!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten all shushed Naruto as they smiled at Beca.

_I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me  
To win the race, a prettier face  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll TV_

"If only we were able to sing with Beca…" Hanabi sighed.

"Hmph." Sasuke merely smirked, Beca's voice being one of the reasons he was attracted to her.

_But today the way I play the game is not the same  
No way  
I think I'm gonna get me some happy_

Beca continued singing before the other original Bellas slowly walked behind her.

_I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I told you so  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone else I've got to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Take back your singing in the rain  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

The crowd started to cheer as the other Bellas started to slowly appear on stage as the singing started to definitely "light up".

_All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah_

"For some reason…I feel like a proud dad." Kakashi grinned as he listened to the start of the Bellas' career soundtracks all the way to now. Especially with Aubrey Posen as his girlfriend.

"Yeah they definitely have come a long way." Yamato smiled.

"Indeed! Their flames of youth have definitely risen!" Guy exclaimed with firing eyes in his wheelchair as Yamato and Kakashi slowly etched away from him.

_I won't let you down  
(Freedom)  
I will not give you up  
(Freedom)  
Gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound_

_Heaven knows we sure had some fun boy  
What a kick just a buddy and me  
We had every big-shot good-time band on the run boy  
We were living in a fantasy (ooh yeah)  
We won the race  
Got out of the place  
Went back home got a brand new face  
For the boys on MTV  
But today the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah  
Now I'm gonna get me some happy_

Beca happily smiled as she continued singing, giving her sisters each comforting hand grabs before reaching to the current Bella captain and pulling her aside, almost as if telling her that this was her moment to shine.

_I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I stopped the show  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone I forgot to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Don't think that I'll be back again  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

Emily started singing with Beca as all the Bellas as well as the audience all smiled at the two before the end parts of the song was slowly starting to come.

_Oh  
(Eeh, eeh, eeh) I will not let you down  
(Eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh)  
Eh eh eh eh_

The Bellas all put their hands in the center together before they all lifted them, showing their strong, tightknit bond with each other as the instruments behind them slowly revealed themselves as Naruto had used his Shadow Clones to play instruments together, truly showing the OG Bellas going out with a bang.

_Freedom, freedom  
(Gotta have some faith in the sound)  
Have some faith in the sound, oh oh  
(Freedom, freedom)  
(Freedom) Freedom  
Hey yeah_

_Oh, we can do  
(Is take these lies)  
And make them true  
(Somehow)  
(All we have to see) Oh  
(Is that I don't belong to you) Freedom  
(And you don't belong to me) Freedom_

_I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
It's the one good thing that I've got  
I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
It's the one good thing that I've got_

As all the Bellas hugged each other, they showed despite how much time had passed, their bond was definitely stronger than ever, possibly even stronger.

As the song ended, the crowd definitely went wild.

"Yeah!" Lee cheered along with the other Bellas as Naruto had definitely made his way on stage.

"As amazing as that is, I have one thing to ask, primarily to Emily." Naruto turned to Emily in particular as the Bellas all shared a look, already knowing what was coming as Naruto had definitely practiced with them.

"Ask me?" Emily asked before Naruto took a bended knee as he reached into his back pocket and bent down on one knee.

Before Emily could say anything, Naruto gave Emily one of his trademark smiles.

"Emily Junk….you're a hell of a woman….you're kind, beautiful, smart with an incredible personality and work ethic to boot. These last three years together have been nothing short of amazing and definitely the best three years of my life….may I have your hand in marriage?" Naruto asked Junk as he opened the black box revealing not just any wedding ring but rather the wedding ring that Minato had given Kushina.

The Bellas could hardly keep the proud smiles off their faces as they looked expectantly to Emily whose eyes filled with tears as she smiled through her tears.

"Yes! Oh my god, Naruto! Yes!" Emily grinned as she happily ran into Naruto's arms.

"About time!" Amy cheered as all the Bellas swept the now engaged couple in a very tight group hug.

* * *

Like I said, this chapter wasn't gonna be very long since not a lot happened BUT NaruEmily is gonna get married next chapter which is a VERY great way to wrap the bow to this story!

Look forward to it coming Friday and please let me know your thoughts!

Bye, guys! ^_^


	8. To the Future!

Well guys we have finally reached the ending point of this story! Hard to believe this story is now done!

Oh well…..before this gets too sentimental, let the finale begin! ^_^

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a very special occasion was being celebrated on a fine beautiful day in Spring.

This was a dual wedding.

Yes, you read the right, a dual wedding. The double unions were between Naruto Uzumaki and Emily Junk along with the couple of Sasuke Uchiha and Beca Mitchell.

Everyone was ecstatic at the sound of the two couples finally tying the knot with each other, especially with Naruto and Emily since they complimented each other, especially in personalities and appearances.

Naruto and Sasuke in particular were getting fitted for wedding suits.

"Heh, who'd have guessed back in the day that we'd end up having our weddings back to back on the same day at the same time?" Naruto smirked at his best friend who returned the smirk.

"Who'd have guessed you'd get a girl, idiot?" Sasuke teased Naruto who flipped him off.

"Yeah…a lot's changed since we were kids…" Naruto smiled with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Truthfully I wanted you and Sakura to get together." Sasuke admitted, making Naruto quirk an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Well anything to get her off my ass." Sasuke bluntly stated as Naruto laughed.

"Same old Sasuke." Naruto shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile the brides were having just as much of light-hearted conversations.

"You know…something told me we'd end up like this, Legacy." Beca snickered as Emily grinned as both women were having their makeup done.

"Well you always did love me the most. Other than Chloe." Emily giggled.

"Hey! What about me!? I gave you beer and even an initiation hug!?" Amy playfully glared at Emily who snickered.

"Right, right. Sorry, sorry, how could I forget?" Emily rolled her eyes in amusement before hugging the Australian.

"You know something Amy? You played the role of supportive and protective best friend who oddly kept me grounded at the same time." Emily laughed as Amy smirked.

"Well I love you like a little sister but you're the youngest so I couldn't help myself. Though thankfully I decided to stop myself from going too far unlike somewhere where I wouldn't have stopped." Amy grinned as she hugged Emily tightly.

"Knock, knock." Katherine Junk knocked on the door as Emily smiled at her mom.

"Hi, mom!" Emily grinned as the taller woman held her daughter tightly as Beca and Amy smiled before taking their leave.

"Mom…are you crying?" Emily teased as she felt Katherine tremble as Katherine tried composing herself before looking at her daughter with a teary-eyed smile.

"I'm sorry….it's just…I'm proud of you…..you've really taken charge of the Barden Bellas and you're marrying one hell of a guy….." Katherine was about to start crying again before Emily hugged her mom.

"Thank you mom…and I promise to continue soaring high even over the clouds!" Emily giggled as Katherine gave her a watery smile before hugging her only child tightly.

Flower petals decorated the flower garden in the Leaf Village as everyone had taken their seats, eager to see the two weddings today.

Benji watched the proceedings with a sad smile before noticing Hinata sitting by him as they softly smiled at each other. Given the fact that both of the people that they loved were with each other, they were able to find comfort and solace at each other.

The Bellas all smiled as they were close to the wedding altar as they were all Emily's bridesmaids which surprised no one with Jessica and Ashley being Emily's maids of honors due to them being the closest to Emily since they had really taken Emily under their wing during her start at Barden with Emily being the only one who can get their names right.

Meanwhile Konohamaru served as Naruto's best man with Iruka going as Naruto's father.

Katherine Junk was a sobbing mess as Tsunade rolled her eyes good naturedly at her old friend though she looked like she was barely able to keep her tears under wraps.

Traditional wedding tunes were starting as Naruto and Sasuke had made their way down the wedding floor as they eagerly waited for their soon to be wives.

Soon after, Mr. Harding walked arm and arm down the floor with Emily while Dr. Mitchell was walking down arm and arm with Beca before they soon met their soon to be husbands.

"Alright….thank you all for coming today. Today we join the union between two couples. The union of Naruto Uzumaki and Emily Junk along with Sasuke Uchiha and Beca Mitchell." Teuchi Ichiraku announced as everyone smiled and gave the four their silent support.

"Emily Junk, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedding husband? For better and for worse? For richer and for poor?" Teuchi asked as Emily beamed at her fiancée, wearing a dress made for her by only the finest tailors of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"And do you Naruto Uzumaki take Emily Junk to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better and for worse? For richer and for poor?" Teuchi asked his favorite Ramen customer as Naruto beamed his trademark grin, wearing a wedding tuxedo with an orange tie.

"I do." Naruto grinned.

"Do you Beca Mitchell take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better and for worse? For richer and for poor?" Teuchi asked the tiny DJ as she surprisingly gave a big smile. It turns out she and Sasuke really did connect on a deeper level than even the Bellas.

"I do." Beca smiled as Teuchi smiled before turning to Sasuke.

"And do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better and for worse? For richer and for poor?" Teuchi asked the last Uchiha who gave a small smile.

"I do." Sasuke answered.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you all husband and wife." Teuchi announced as everyone cheered as the happy couples happy embraced each other with a passionate kiss.

It was a fun celebration as several of Naruto's friends attended the ceremony, those of which involved a straw hat wearing boy with an X shaped scar on his chest along with an orange and blue wearing man with hair resembling that of a pine tree.

* * *

**(Nine Months Later…..)**

In the Leaf Village Hospital, the Leaf Ninja Twelve along with the Barden Bellas all sat in the Leaf Village hospital as the screams of one Emily Junk rang through the hospital room.

That's right. Shortly after their wedding, Emily had announced a huge announcement. She was pregnant!

To say everyone was happy was an understatement.

The Bellas in particular were all too happy to be Aunts.

Especially remembering how they all saw Boruto in Naruto's memories.

Eventually the screams died down as Sakura slowly walked out with a blank expression.

Everyone was silent before she suddenly broke into a huge smile.

"Would you all like to see the newest member to your group?" Sakura grinned as all the Bellas cheered, knowing exactly what the pinkette meant.

The Leaf Ninja Twelve were just as ecstatic as they made their way to Emily's hospital room where she lay sweaty and exhausted as she held a small bundle of sheets in her arms.

The bundle was blond with two whiskers on its cheeks.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" Sakura gleefully exclaimed as the Bellas all cooed and took turns holding him.

"Have you thought up a name for the little guy?" Shikamaru asked with a smile.

"Sure have. Boruto." Emily said as everyone sans the Bellas all quirked an eyebrow at the slightly bizarre name.

"Boruto, huh? Weird name." Kiba muttered getting glares and even "Shut ups" from the other girls in the room sans Emily.

"Call it a hunch." Emily giggled as Naruto kissed his wife on the forehead as he smiled as he watched everyone take a turn either happily conversing or holding his new son Boruto.

Naruto felt Iruka place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Naruto…what'd I tell you?" Iruka grinned at his favorite student as Naruto grinned.

"That I'd find people who I'd love one day as a family….and who would love me one and the same…" Naruto began.

"And?" Iruka asked.

"You were right…" Naruto smiled.

* * *

**(A Fishcake's Legacy: Ending Song All Stars by Martin Solveig ft. ALMA)**

_We All Stars….We are One_

The song starts off with moments between Naruto and Pitch Perfect such as Emily taking a graduating picture with her new friends along with a younger Naruto happily painting over the Hokage monument.

_We light up the Night like a Black Sun. We all shine. We are chrome and we are shimmering…Turn on, turn on, turn_

Several moments of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are shown through the bell test such as them feeding Naruto along with several scenes of the Bellas during Bella Bootcamp are also shown_._

_Play it loud, we don't care, and dance like there's nobody there, light up the night yeah, light it up every night, cause we are shimmering, turn on, turn on, turn._

Several of the Bellas concerts are shown along with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura getting themselves ready for the Chunin Exams.

_We all stars, we are one. We light up the night like a black sun. We all shine, we are chrome. And we are shimmering. Come on, come on, y'all._

Several scenes such as either Team Seven or Team Yamato goofing around at Ichiraku are shown along with The Bellas getting themselves drunk at several Treble parties with Amy even doing her mermaid dance.

_We all stars, we are one. We light up the night like a black sun, we all shine, we are chrome. And we are shimmering. Turn on, turn on, turn on. _

Scenes of Sakura chewing Naruto's ass out are shown along villains like Orochimaru and Mizuki pouting in hell.

_We kiss and we don't tell, spin like a carousel. Don't like it, go to hell. This is our favorite song. Lights on everybody we party legendary. High on sound and fury, turn on now._

Orochimaru, Momoshiki, Urashiki and Kinshiki are shown pouting in hell along with Kaguya and Zetsu scowling in the rock prison they were sealed in along with Madara and Hashirama actually sharing a bottle of sake in Heaven.

_Calling all stars, come on. Calling on stars, come on!_

Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin, Haku, Zabuza and other people are shown chilling in heaven along with Hagaromo even shooting a thumbs up.

_Calling all Stars come on…._

Naruto and Gaara are even shown giving each other several hand shakes along with them sharing a bottle of Sake as they celebrate Naruto becoming Hokage.

_Calling all Stars come on_

Naruto and Sasuke share a smile before he leaves the village after their final battle

C_alling all Stars come on…._

As the song ends, a teary eyed Naruto happily embraces Iruka the morning after the Mizuki incident.

* * *

And THAT'S A Fishcake's Legacy!

Hopefully you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I'm SO happy I decided to come back to this story again and decided to finish it!

In good news, I have more Pitch Perfect stories planned along with a another Naruto X PP story where it features Naruto and Emily meeting as kids, similar to a Baby Looney Tunes type of story in a way! If you all want I can release it!

Either way, it's nice to wrap this story in a bow and I'll see you all in the next story!


End file.
